


He's Coming Out

by Quibbles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Coming Out, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Jealous!Rhett, Link is Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Post-Divorce, Rhett Is Straight (?), Sex Toys, Slow Burn, oblivious!Link, protective!Rhett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibbles/pseuds/Quibbles
Summary: Link's kept this secret to himself for longer than he can remember. He's gay. Now, he's 40, it's 2018, and he's tired of hiding. Especially from his best friend.





	1. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story picks up around Mid-June 2018. Nothing about their lives is different thus far except Rhett got divorced in 2017 and Link's been in the closet for a while.

Link was sure, everyone knew. They had to. It spoke to him as he fell asleep, a whisper in his ear that had begun softly at first, and then grown until it was too painful to listen to. As he sat at the GMM desk, day in, day out, in his office, feet away from Rhett, planned and filmed episodes, gone on tour, he knew.

He must have known forever.

But he’d let it fester until he broke, pushed back his chair, right in the middle of filming, walked off set into the hallway, where he’d broken down in tears, the kind that started slowly and just as quickly were uncontrollable.

He didn’t notice Rhett was there until a large hand rested gently against his back. Rhett, despite his height, was a quiet walker. “Do you need to get out of here?” Rhett’s voice catalyzed a fresh set of sobs from his chest, tears splattering heavily on the tiled floor. He could hear concerned murmurs coming from the other side of the door, and Stevie was saying something now. He didn’t want to be here anymore, so he nodded.

They made it Rhett’s car, Rhett glancing at Link as he started the engine. “Just drive?” He asked. “Where do you wanna go?”

Link stuck his head between his legs, gripping the dashboard like a lifeline, willing himself to breathe. “I’m gay.” He said. Two words. That simple.

Rhett turned on the air conditioning, spent a few moments fiddling with the temperature. Or, Link rationalized, it had to be moments, it felt like days.

Eventually, he couldn’t stand waiting anymore. “Say something.”

“Something.” Rhett sounded like he was smiling, and Link wanted to hit him. Rubbing at his tear-streaked face, he shook his head. “Please.” he whispered.

More silence.

After a while, he slowly sat up, and was surprised to feel Rhett awkwardly enveloping him in a hug. They _very_ rarely hugged, for all their years of friendship. And never like this, Rhett’s arms wrapped around him, one against the nape of his neck, the other on his lower back, his cheek pressed flush against Link’s tear-streaked face. It was intimate, completely protective, and the silent understanding broke Link down again. He buried his face against Rhett’s shoulder and cried, and cried, and _cried_ , all the tears he’d been holding in like a dam, all the feelings he’d been **terrified** of.

It had never been a question of if Rhett would accept him or not—Rhett had long ago made it clear that, short of a mass murder, he would support Link until the very end of time. Link, however, was not this kind to himself. Not by a long shot.

Rhett’s hug softened after a while, and Link realized he had completely soaked his shirt with his tears. Oh well. He supposed there would be no more filming for the afternoon anyways.

“So. Yeah.” He finally said, sitting up and adjusting his glasses. “I need you to help me tell my wife.”

“Fantastic.” Rhett smiled.

\--

Coming out to Rhett had been hard enough.

It was a _little_ harder with Christy. 

Link decided to spend the weekend at a hotel, in the end, and Rhett insisted he was coming along to keep him company.

\--

“You should’ve seen her face, man. I’ll never forget it.” Link stared into his empty beer bottle, reminiscing its contents. “She was so confused, so…hurt.”

“Link, I don’t think that’s what you need to be thinking about right now. Christy… _everyone_ is gunna be fine. Right now, you gotta focus on yourself.” Rhett promptly handed Link another beer, and Link thanked him silently.

Rhett hadn’t asked any questions in the week since he’d come out. That first afternoon, he had met with Stevie to organize enough backlogged episodes for the rest of the week, and spent the rest of the week inviting and moving up guest stars they had already been planning to have host some episodes. He had insisted that Link take the time he needed.

Afterwards, he’d helped Link figure out how to tell his wife of 18 years that he was gay. Which, just turned out to be simpler than it sounded. Simple, but not particularly satisfying. But he hadn’t asked any questions, even now in the silence, though Link could practically see his mind working as he sat on the edge of the creaky hotel bed, quietly nursing his own beer, steel grey eyes downcast.

“I don’t know what to focus on.” He admitted quietly. “I’ve just been focusing on…I dunno, the facts, for a while now. Facing them.” He took a long swing of his beer. “I didn’t really have a game plan. Come out. Start…mackin’ on dudes.”

Rhett laughed. “I don’t think you’re allowed to call it _mackin_ ’, man. You’re gay, have a little class.”

Link leaned across the bed, his tipsiness making him clumsy, hand heavy as he shoved Rhett. “I can call it whatever I want. **I’m** gay.” His brow had been furrowed, but hearing himself say it out loud made him grin so wide he could barely stand it. “I’m gay.” He whispered, this time for himself. “I’m 40 and I’m gay.”

“You’re 40 and you’re gay.” Rhett shrugged, sitting up suddenly and finishing off his own beer.

Link leaned back, collapsing unto the bed and covering his face with his free hand, his other hand still holding firmly unto his beer. “Why did I do this to myself man? Why couldn’t I just have stayed in the closet for the next 40 years and died? It would’ve been easier.”

“I thought we’d decided we were living till at least 120.” Rhett flopped onto his back, and Link felt his hair brush his cheek as their heads came close. “I don’t want to hear you talking like that.”

Link closed his eyes and let his head swim a while. “Well, go on then.”

“Hm?” Rhett’s voice was close by his ear, and Link shivered.

“Go on. I know you’re dying to ask questions, know it all.” Link mumbled. They had of course, been texting all week, but it had all been business. Which backlogged episodes to use, how to use them, pushing off engagements. It had felt much more like he was home sick, versus working through a personal crisis in sexuality. And he’d been dreading it, a little, but now, alcohol pleasantly warming his blood, he was ready.

“I wouldn’t say…dying.” Rhett chuckled. Silence. “Ok, fine…yes I’m dying. But I don’t want you to feel…pressured into answering anything.”

Link shrugged. “I wanna talk to you about this man.”

“Ok. So. Hit me if I ask anything stupid, seriously.” Rhett said, shooting Link a glance. “I just…ok, first question.”

Link promptly raised his hand, index finger pointed to the ceiling.

“When did you—how long have you known?”

“Uh…” Link dropped his hand heavily. “Starting with the hard stuff, huh?”

“We don’t have to do this. Honestly, forget I asked.” Rhett shook his head, and Link shifted on the bed to face him. He was blushing a little.

“I was watching this show on tv. One of those trashy late night shows for young people where a whole bunch o' attractive people get together in a mansion and hook up. Well, I had fallen asleep in front of it, anyway.” Link started. “When I woke up, there was this guy—”

“Hot guy?” Rhett interjected, and Link rolled his eyes, reaching over to smack him, but missing.

“Shut _up.”_ He laughed, relieved. “He was just talking about his experiences coming out, and how long he’d spent in the closet, and how hard he’d tried to be different. He kept saying how long it had taken him for his life to begin, and how happy he was now. He was probably…25?” He laughed. “It just…I had never thought about it before. Never. As stupid as it sounds. I love Christy, and I love my family, and I thought, all these little fleeting thoughts are completely natural, and if I can have sex with my wife, and it’s fine, then so am I.”

Link closed his eyes, remembering that first moment of understanding, the first time he had lowered his walls for a second and let himself look around. The thrill of excitement that came from allowing himself to enjoy the look of a man’s broad shoulders at the gym, tapering into his back. It was all so masculine, and it excited him. He hadn’t been able to stop dreaming about it after that. It had all just sort of collapsed, until he couldn’t remember how he had managed to keep it from himself so long.

He explained all of this to Rhett, who listened silently, standing and fetching them both new drinks, nearly tripping on the way back—he was tipsy too. When he lay back down, he faced Link, a few inches away from him, but close enough for Link to reach up and lightly cup his chin, which he did.

“I realized I liked…everything about a man, the hair, the beard, the _musk_ , all of it.” Link said quietly, letting his hand slip lazily away from Rhett’s face, resting it against his chest. “And it wasn’t the first time I’d had these thoughts, not even the thousandth time--I’d just pushed them so far down I’d forgotten. ”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me...how you felt?” Rhett sounded hurt, and the far off look in his eyes confirmed that he was. Link knew, they'd always told each other _everything_. This had been his biggest, and longest kept secret, and he'd hated keeping it from his best friend. 

“It was stupid. I just…I was thinking through so much in my head—you know how I am. I just…wasn’t ready. It wasn’t anything about you.” Link mumbled. That was the question he’d dreaded the most. Almost.

“And—” He started. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not one of those idiot straight guys that’s gunna get weird and assume you have a crush on me because you’re gay. I just—it’ll take me a while to adjust. But I’m here for you. Always man.” Rhett smiled a goofy, lopsided smile, and it made Link’s heart speed up. Rhett could be really cute when he wanted to be.

“I can’t thank you enough.” He admitted. He really couldn't. "And it's not that you're not an attractive guy, it's just--" 

"Brothers." 

"Exactly." 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, looking at each other, and around the room, not really doing much of anything. Link felt himself drifting off to sleep.

“You know.” He said quietly, his voice sounding faint and far away as his mind began diverging without him. “The stupidest things are freaking me out. I’ve never even _kissed_ a guy. Not once.”

“Well, that’s easy enough. I can’t imagine it being any different.” Rhett shrugged.

“Oh, it’ll be different.” Link shook his head. “And I’m terrified.”

It was Rhett’s turn to roll his eyes. “Check this out,” he said, and before Link had time to react, Rhett had scooted forward on the bed, capturing Link's mouth in a light kiss. No pressure, closed mouth, but Link still jerked back in surprise, his eyes flying open. “Dude!” He gasped quietly. Rhett gave him a long-suffering look, a smile tugging at his lips. “See? You didn't burst into flames, didcha?" 

Link shook his head, touching the hand that wasn't resting against Rhett's chest to his lips. Already, his mind lingered on the feel of Rhett’s beard against his skin, his cologne, his lips with their different sort of softness. He was a **man** , and that fact alone excited him. Sure, he was also Rhett, his goofy best friend, but right now, the fact that he was a man superseded that. That, and, he was pretty drunk. He hesitated, before leaning forward again, and Rhett’s smile widened, before he kissed him again.

Link reveled in the _roughness_ of it, the way how Rhett’s large hand came up to cup his chin, the scratch of his beard, how he dominated the kiss, tilting Link's chin the way he wanted. It made him heady and excited, and he leaned in to Rhett, wrapping both arms around his shoulders, his skin tingling wherever he touched. Broad shoulders, wide and strong and muscular—it made him groan low in his throat to touch them, and to his surprise, Rhett responded with his own groan, much deeper, a rumble way down in his throat. The sound of it made his toes curl, pull Rhett closer, part his lips in invitation. He could feel Rhett’s tongue against his, and it made him boneless, hot and cold and sparking all over. Everything about Rhett reminded Link he was a man. He felt absolutely electrified for the first time in years.

 If kissing Rhett felt this good, he was beyond excited to kiss an _actual_ guy.

The kiss ended too soon, with a soft sound, and Link covered his face immediately, finding it impossible not to grin. “ _Wow_.” He exclaimed. “I’m…yeah, I’m _definitely_ gay. 100%, really, very gay.”

Rhett chuckled happily. "That good, huh?" 

Link nodded furiously. Good. Good didn't _begin_ to describe it. He squeezed his eyes shut and committed the feeling to memory. 

Rhett sat up, collecting empty beer bottles and setting them on the bedside table. “Time for bed, big boy. You gotta rest up for your impending adventure.” 

“My _gay_ venture.” Link interjected, beaming. He was giddy with joy.

“Your gayventure.” Rhett laughed. "You'll be mackin' on dudes before you know it." 

 

 

 


	2. The Wrestle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's bent on helping Link settle into his new life, and Link realizes he's got a downstairs dilemma.

* * *

“This good?” Rhett asked, gesturing to the set of boxes he had set down on the kitchen counter.

“Put it all wherever you want, you know I’m just gunna move it anyways.” Link said with a distracted wave of the hand. He frowned, looking around the unfamiliar apartment. It was a decent size, for one person, close to work, and most importantly, clean. But of course, none of that made him happy with the fact that he was in a strange place. He was a man of habit, change was the bane of his existence. Then again, everything in his life had been changing lately.

“Roger that.” Rhett nodded, adding a mock salute. Link’s downcast demeanour had only amplified his enthusiasm, overanxious with the urge to get Link smiling again. “So it’s ok if I just…” he mimed knocking over the pyramid of perfectly placed boxes Link had placed on the edge of the table.

Link adjusted his glasses, shooting Rhett a half-hearted smile. “Quit that.” Rhett chided, pointing an accusatory finger at Link’s hand, fidgeting with his wedding band. He’d always been fidgety, but now he couldn’t stop. And it was all so final too, moving out of his home. Christy hadn’t made him, but it had been the right thing to do.

“She’s letting you keep Jade y’know. She told Jessie.”

Link brightened. “Yeah? That’s...that’s good to hear.”

“I’ll bring her over later. And—hey, you get used to the ring thing, eventually.” Rhett lifted his own ringless hand, and shrugged.

“Yeah but it’s different for you.” Link frowned, staring down at his ring. “You didn’t _ruin_ your marriage by being gay. You and Jessie decided it wasn’t best for you guys anymore…you still live together for crap’s sake.”

“We still,” Rhett waggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaving the words unsaid. “Too sometimes.”

“Really?” Link raised a brow. “Ya’ll are so…progressive.”

“That’s the thing man. We still love each other. Being married just wasn’t working anymore. It’s better now, and we’ve figured out how to cohabitate over the past year. It’s like we’re roommates co-raising our kids. And sometimes we have sex.”

“What was the point of the eyebrows if you were just gunna come out and say it.” Link said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just sayin’. You and Christy’ll get there too. Maybe not the sex. But to where you guys are comfortable and friendly. Just give it time man.” Rhett’s words of encouragement only made Link sink into his bad mood ball all the more. He was hungry, grumpy, and didn’t feel like being cheered up. Rhett had other plans, made apparent by a knock on the door that came a few moments later. “I _thought_ you might say something like that.”

Link huffed quietly by the counter while Rhett went to the door, exchanging cash for pizza that he begrudgingly noticed was his favourite (while simultaneously being Rhett’s least favourite). “Is this one of those entrapment things where you buy me food and then complain about my overly loud chewing for the entire meal?” He asked, as Rhett washed his hands at the sink before picking up and offering a slice to Link, airplane style.

“Only if you want me too.” Rhett hovered his plane-pizza by Link’s mouth until he was forced to take a bite, chomping down harder than he needed to. It was good, and hot, and he couldn’t help softening a little as the cheese melted in his mouth. His mouth reopened automatically, and Rhett chuckled, airplaning the rest of the slice towards him.

A few minutes and a couple slices later, and Link was in a much better mood, in part due to the fact that Rhett was currently refusing to let Link swipe the bit off sauce he’d gotten on his on his nose off, skillfully dodging his attempts to chase him down with a napkin. “Your weird fear of being touched _should_ be superseded by the fear of looking like an idiot with tomato sauce on his face.”

“I bet I look good.” Rhett said, jumping to the right and narrowly missing Link’s napkin weapon. “I bet I look real good. In fact, I think this’ll be my new look. Forgot the beard.”

“Tomato sauce nose?” Link chucked ruefully. “Every morning you dip your nose in a jar of tomato sauce and what, just see where the day takes you?”

“Exactly.” Rhett nodded, dodging Link’s hand with comical overexuberance until Link was giggling too much to keep up with him. Link struggled to catch his breath, delighted at the imagery of Rhett’s morning routine including a tomato sauce face mask. “Careful man, you might put me into a good mood.” He warned.

Rhett chuckled, finally holding still and allowing Link to clean his face. “I don’t _hate_ being touched man. It just startles me.” He defended.

“You definitely hate it.” Link said evenly, meeting Rhett’s gaze. It met his briefly, before searching for something else to look at. “Com’n.”

Rhett shook his head. “I _don’t_. Maybe with other people, but not you.”

“Oh what, I’m _special_?” Link’s Southern accent presented itself with surprising prominence, and he was about to tease himself about it as he usually did when he made a mistake or did anything he thought might be embarrassing. But Rhett didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s not a question of _if_ you’re special or not. You’re obviously beyond special to me.” Rhett rolled his eyes, grabbing a napkin, wiping Link’s hand, before picking it up and resting it against his shoulder. Link squeezed Rhett’s shoulder aggressively, screwing his face up. Their friendship balanced on a fine line of intimacy offset by comedy-- a light touch played off by a too-loud laugh, kind words or compliments followed immediately by a teasing insult and eye rolls. This was how the balance had always been, and Link had always been the one more hyper-aware of this.

He knew at least part of it stemmed from constantly worrying about how his sexuality might be perceived. When Rhett made playful jokes during GMM, he was always the one shooting them down with as much exuberance as possible, making it clear that he wasn’t that into it.

_‘Maybe if I get behind you, like in that movie—’_

_‘Ew, man, gross. I don’t want you behind me. I don’t want you anywhere near me. Go over there.’_

Or, more recently, the sweet, earnest birthday message Rhett had written for him just weeks before, to which he had so callously responded.

Sometimes he’d rewatch episodes and catch the flash of hurt or confusion in Rhett’s face, and promise himself to be more relaxed about it in the future. It had never happened, too frightened of what it might mean if Rhett complimented him, and he accepted it with a smile.

It was this that made him smile now, relaxing his hold on Rhett’s shoulder until it was gentle, offering a genuine smile complete with warm eyes. “Thanks, Rhett. You’re special to me too.” It took everything out of him not to make a joke. _Special ed,_ came to mind, a callback from their childhood. But he didn’t, and thank God, Rhett didn’t either, a surprised grin flashing across his face.  

Link waited for the moment to pass before adding, “I still think you don’t like being touched though.”

“We used to _wrestle_. Once I know the context of the situation, I’m fine with it.”

“Maybe the reason I used to beat you all the time is because you weren’t that comfortable with it.” Link teased. He couldn’t help _occasionally_ getting a rise out of Rhett, the way his eyes flashed with competition was too fun to pass up.

“ _You_ beat me?” Rhett grabbed Link round the waist, tossing him easily onto the nearby couch. Link scrambled up, trying to grip Rhett by his shoulder and flip their positions. He’d nearly done it, when Rhett winced suddenly. “Ow, wait, my back.”

“Oh, frick, I’m sorry man. Are you o-” Link had the breath knocked out of him as Rhett effortlessly flipped and pinned him down. “Oh, that’s _cheap_.” Link fought valiantly, hooking his leg around Rhett’s back in an effort to regain the upper hand. “This is why I ignore you whenever you’re upset about anything.”

“Actually, that’s because your ears don’t actually work.” Rhett laughed, flattening himself out on top of Link. “I'm dead.” He said, voice void of tone. 

Link squirmed. Rhett was heavy, but the weight and warmth of him was comfortable. “If you go 'I'm dead' on me, I’ll go limp noodle on you. You’ll murder me and have to explain that to Jade later.” He proceeded to loosen his limbs, closing his eyes and playing dead. Rhett sat up just a little, and Link could feel him peering down at him. He was close enough for Link to smell his cologne, the same one from when they’d kissed that night. This time, he smelt more like fresh soap, and Link missed the musk. The smell reminded him of that night, of the rough press of Rhett’s mouth, of his beard. It had been pleasant, more than.

“You’re hurting me.” He said, in a feeble attempt at miming Rhett’s strategy. It was a joke, but Rhett’s large hands gripping his wrists like that did send a shiver of pain through him. He didn’t dislike it.

“Oh yeah?” Rhett asked, his voice a low rumble.

“Yeah.” Link tried to chuckle, but it came out sounding like a choked moan. His cheeks bloomed red. “S-sorry.” He stuttered, officially embarrassed. He wanted to continue squirming against Rhett, but, to his horror, he realized he was a little _strapped_. And with how much Rhett was pressed up against his lower half, there was no way he wasn't also aware of this.

Now, his whole face was red. “Well this is awkward—”

“Why’s it awkward?” Rhett asked, cocking his head to the side.

Link snorted, trying to sit up. “I think I might be going through a second puberty.” He mumbled, running his hand across his face when Rhett finally let go of his wrists. “Everything’s…”

“Everything’s what?” Rhett asked, and this time Link stifled a real moan as Rhett shifted his angle, the rough material of his jeans rubbing against his sensitive lower half. Link flashed Rhett an annoyed glance, reaching up to press a hand to his chest. “You’re an asshole.” He said, wishing Rhett would do it again, and harder this time. Rhett smirked. “What? What’s wrong?” he asked, shifting again on his way into a standing position. He stood slowly, giving Link an overtly innocent look, before walking away from the couch.

Link shook his head, trying to breathe his arousal away. But from the way Rhett walked away, discreetly attempting to adjust the front of his jeans, he wasn’t the only one that needed to take a breather. The thought set his heart racing all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any thought you might have! They make me so happy to read!  
> Edit: Today, I stumbled across a video in which Rhett said he used to pin Link down in a move called the 'I'm dead'. It was already so similar to what I had written, I had to add it just for more characterization. This is just in case you're rereading and wondering if/why something's changed lol. https://youtu.be/3Nxk0Zzyl2I?t=11m57s if you want to see it.


	3. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets a new buddy at the gym. Rhett's excited to help him embark on his first gayventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support so far guys! See the end of this chapter for a poll I'd love you to contribute in your comment!

It was a typical morning at the gym. Link liked to go before work, which meant only the most serious gym goers were there. Which also meant a lot of glistening, distracting muscles. Today though, he felt a little more comfortable in his head. Instead of chanting a mantra of _‘no, nope, you’re not attracted to this, you don’t like this’,_ now he could actually focus on getting his reps in while occasionally catching the eye of an attractive guy.

And today, boy was the guy attractive, a couple inches taller than him, dirty blonde hair, deep green eyes, and a small, neat beard that made him seem a little older than the late twenties he most likely was. Link tried to focus on his reps without being too obvious with his glances, but the other guy didn’t seem interested in that, gazing at him openly from across the gym. And now he was coming towards him.

“Come here often?” He asked, standing behind the rack and helping Link set the barbell down. It was as cheesy a line as they came, but Link blushed anyways. He had a _really_ nice body. “Couple times a week.” He said, sitting up. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be answering earnestly.

“I’ve noticed.”

“I’m Link.” Link said, his mind struggling to form many other words. He’d never felt so naked under someone’s gaze before.

“Xander.” He looked younger up close, probably mid-twenties.

“Nice to meet you, Xander.” Link stood, offering his hand. Xander took it, shaking it with a bemused smile. “A handshake. Cordial.” He said, holding Link’s hand for longer than he needed to. Link adjusted his glasses, smiling awkwardly. Were handshakes not in anymore? “I’m just about done here.” He said, checking his phone for the time. “Gotta get ready for work.”

Xander observed him for a moment, before smiling. “Heading to the changing room then?”

“Yeah. Are you done too?” Link asked.

“I am now. I’ll see you there in a second.”

Link nodded, slightly confused, but headed to the changing room without thinking too much on it. He considered the time as he changed his shoes. He had time to shower if he hurried, but he hadn’t broken much of a sweat.

“I love the gullible dad vibe you’ve got going on.” Xander grinned. Link jumped a little, turning quickly to face him. His teeth were unnaturally white, momentarily distracting him. “Wait, what?” He asked. Xander was suddenly very close to him.

“You know, the big blue eyes with the glasses, the tripping and stuttering, the ring.” Xander listed each point with his fingers. “You send off ‘straight dad but oops, fuck me’ vibes. I usually wouldn’t be into it, but I dig it with you.”

Link parted his lips, confused. “I—I can’t turn my eyes off.” He said, weakly.

“I’m usually a power bottom but…” Xander bit his lower lip. His eyes were green, but they were a completely different shade from Rhett’s. Link backed up against the locker, simultaneously aroused and confused. What the heck was a power bottom? Was he supposed to know?

“I’d top you.” Xander finished. Link blushed. He knew what that one meant. He ran his thumb against his wedding ring, speechless. “This is u-uh--” he mumbled.

“There it is again. It’s cute. And look, I get it, you’re closeted.” Xander glanced at Link’s hand, to his wedding band. “I can be discrete.”

“Oh.” Link’s head spun a little, but he managed to slip from under Xander’s pin. “I-I gotta go, actually.” He zipped his duffle back shut, bolting out of the changing room before Xander had a chance to speak. He could shower at work.

\--

Rhett found the situation far too hilarious.

“I’m sorry man.” He said in between heaves, doubled over at his desk, tears in his eyes. “I just can’t get the image of you panicked and pinned against a locker by a _college_ kid out of my mind.”

“He wasn’t _that_ young.”

“He said your stuttering and blushing thing was a _vibe_? God, if only he knew.”

Link furrowed his brow. “I should’ve never told you about it.” He snapped. “It really freaked me out man.”

“Sure it did. Is that why you came into work with pupils the size of disco balls? You were turned on as hell dude.”

“That’s…not the point.” Link blushed. “Shut up!”

“You need to get laid. You’re like a horny teenager, you can’t get your head on straight.” Rhett shook his head. “And how do _you_ not know what a power bottom is?”

“Why do _you_ know??”

“Hey, I’m working hard to be a good ally for you man. I’m doing a lot of reading.” Rhett announced with a puff of his chest. “How’re you gunna get with a guy if you don’t even know your terminology?”

“I thought there was just top and bottom! When’d all this other stuff happen?” Link yelped frustratedly.

“What are you, anyways?” Rhett asked, so casually Link almost missed it. “Do you know?”

“N-no!” Link exclaimed, quickly lowering his voice. “How would I know?”

“I dunno, if you’ve…messed around with the ol’—” Rhett smiled and Link covered his ears, beet red. “D-dude, what! No, I’m not—I don’t…shut up! I don’t wanna talk about this with you!”

“Self-pleasure is an important step of self-discovery, Link.” Rhett sipped from his mug to hide the teasing smile forming on his lips. “You need to take the time to get acquainted with your body.”

“Oh my goodness.” Link whispered, wanting nothing more than to sink into the ground. “I hate you so much right now.”

“I just want you to know I’m comfortable talking about this stuff with you.”

“Too comfortable. Way too comfortable!” Link squeaked.

“How’re you gunna sleep with anyone if you’re not even comfortable talking about sex?” Rhett offered logically, as Link doubled down on his efforts to block him out, plugging his ears again and striding towards the door. “You should at least consider getting yourself some lube, if you haven’t already.”

“Jesus!” Link fumbled with the door, his ears on fire. “I’m—y-you’re—oh my goodness.”

“I can kinda see what that dude was saying.” Rhett laughed. “The fumbling dad vibe _is_ pretty cute.”

Link snorted as he finally got the door open, escaping into the hallway. It was the second time he’d been left speechless for the day, and it was barely 10 am.

\--

“I think we should go to pride this year.”

Link spit frothy toothpaste into the sink, pressing his phone to his ear to check if he had misheard Rhett. “Ok, so you _have_ actually lost your mind.”

“Hear me out. I think it’d be a really great opportunity for you.” Rhett pressed on, unbothered.

“Rhett, you know I’m not out, right? You, Christy and Jessie are the only people that know, and I’m not interested in changing that right now.” Link ran the faucet, rinsing his mouth out after he spoke.

“I know.”

“So how would this work then? We’re not exactly low visibility figures in California, especially you. We’d be recognized right away. Not to mention all the youtubers that’d be there.”

“Exactly.”

“So…”

“So, we don’t go to Pride in California. We go…in Sao Paulo.”

“Sao Paulo? Like…Brazil?” Link picked Jade up as he walked towards his bedroom.

“Yup. Think about it. Most of our viewers are between 13 and 24, female, and live in North America. If we’re spotted in Brazil by a fan, we have plausible deniability, we’re doing a cool video, or we’re just there for support! No one would imagine that we go to Brazil of places just for Pride. And, they have one of the best Pride Parades in the world. Don’t you wanna experience that?”

“Kind of.” Link admitted.

“We can just go for a long weekend, film a couple extra episodes, it’ll be easy.” Rhett pressed. Link remained quiet, stroking his fingers through Jade’s fur. It was a little touching how much thought Rhett had put into this.

“I know you’re scared, Link, but I _know_ you want to do it. And I want to be there for you. You wanted a gayventure, didn’t you?”

Link smiled softly, despite Rhett tossing his own phrase back at him. He couldn’t help being a little excited at the prospect.

“I’m not saying no.” he finally said, hesitantly.

“ _Yes_!” Rhett exclaimed. “You know they’ve been hosting an official Pride Parade since 1997? And that it’s the largest pride parade in the world, along with the New York Pride March??”

“I didn’t know that.” Link laughed. Rhett’s enthusiasm was cute, and it had been years since they last went on a trip alone together. That alone was an exciting enough prospect to get him on this trip.

Besides, it couldn’t be that eventful, could it?   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Rhett and Link heading to Brazil for Pride? And, if Link were to dye his hair a colour for the parade, what colour would you like? Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing!


	4. The Dinner, And A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link explore Sao Paulo together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're rereading this chapter, I added quite a bit at the end! I usually edit chapters a little after I finish them, but this time I added more than a few paragraphs so I wanted to make a note of it in case anyone's confused as to how they missed so much last time.

“You have no idea how hard it was _not_ to upload sleeping pictures of you to Instagram. There were _so_ many good ones.” Rhett chuckled, helping Link adjust his backpack on they walked through the busy airport terminals. “You didn’t, right?” Link frowned, glancing at Rhett.

“Of course I did!” Rhett piped, chipper. “I uploaded it, and added a location tag for good measure. Hashtag 'comefindus' is trending in 6 countries.”

Link rolled his eyes skywards, reaching over to smack Rhett's shoulder.

" _Jerk_.”

They had landed shortly after noon, and would be staying on Sao Paulo for just three days, so of course, Rhett had excitedly set up an itinerary of activities for them, packing as much as he could in the short period of time. Link was a sucker for a well-planned trip, so he hadn’t put up much of a fight once Rhett had gotten him on board.

“Blue’s a good look on you.” Rhett brushed his fingers against the tips of Link’s hair, a temporary dye job that had turned out looking much nicer than he’d expected. After looking at photo and video footage of the incredible outfits and costumes put together for the parade, a gentle shift in hair colour had been Link’s version of wild decision making. He smiled warmly at the compliment, enjoying the feel of Rhett’s hand against his head.

“Thanks. You should’ve done it too! We could’ve matched!”

“I already draw enough attention to myself as is. We don’t need a 6’7 man with blue hair wandering around the streets of Sao Paulo on our secret adventure.” Rhett laughed, his fingers lingering in Link’s hair, brushing at stray locks that didn’t really require brushing.

“Speak for yourself. I think that’s actually just what the world needs.” Link grinned, as a small ping came from Rhett’s phone. “Our ride’s here.” He said, finally lifting his hand away from Link’s hair to check his phone. “You got everything, amigos?” He punctured the last word with an unnecessarily overexaggerated Portuguese accent, eliciting a scrunched-up expression from Link.

He had promised himself, and Rhett, that he would do his best to relax and enjoy himself on this trip. The entire week leading up to it, he had fussed and busied himself with work, testily quipping during meetings whenever someone didn’t answer his questions quickly enough, fretting over small issues with sound and lighting, and generally being a panicked mess. It hadn’t helped that he was still struggling to find balance with Christy with regards to the kids—and he’d missed the opportunity to send them off to camp, which meant he wouldn’t be seeing them for a month.

But for this short weekend, he would try to focus on enjoying himself.

\--

A couple hours later, they had checked into their hotel, showered, and rested for a few minutes before heading out again. Link would have waited longer, but Rhett’s overexcited babbles of “ _Did you see that pavilion, man? It’s so fricking beautiful out there! And the restaurants looked so cool! The weather’s perfect!”_ had gotten the better of him. Rhett was a big fan of new things, and his overexcited expressions were endearing.

They decided to lunch at a nearby restaurant, with a stunning outdoor patio positioned underneath gorgeous greenery. The weather was balmy, warm and delightful, and Link found himself relaxing as Rhett boldly ordered a few complicated-sounding dishes for them to try together.  The drinks came first, caipirinha, coconut water, and what looked to be a fancy lemonade that Link quickly forgot the name of.

“Oh dang, that’s good.” Link sighed, tasting the first drink, a cocktail. “It’s...mm, fruity.”

“And lemon-y.” Rhett added.

“Lemon _is_ a fruit.” Link clarified. “So, you’re just saying what I already said.”

“Except better.” Rhett said loftily, twirling the glass in his hand. “Just face it, I have a more elevated palette than you.”

Link snorted, grinning. Lunch was tapioca flatbread pancakes, a delicacy neither of them had tried before, and were delicious, aside from the olives, which Link deftly plucked out, and Rhett promptly popped into his mouth. Afterwards, it was a short walk to museum of art, a stunning piece of modern architecture boasting hundreds of priceless pieces of work. Buzzed on what had ended up being quite a few drinks, Link was silly, giggling at surrealist paintings, listening with rapt attention to the headphone guided tours in Portuguese, and doing is best to translate for Rhett’s sake.

“I think they said something about the color red.” He grinned, lifting one of the headphones to speak to Rhett, who was besides himself with laughter. Link proceeded to do his best to recreate as many sculptures as he could in the next section of the museum, contorting himself into as many required shapes as he needed to, all in an effort to make Rhett grin that grin that set his heart racing.

“You doin’ yoga at the gym, Neal?” Rhett asked, as Link shapeshifted to match what looked to be a cherubic angel holding an apple. “Your flexibility _astounds_.”

“I _know_.” Link beamed. They spent the next few hours dicking around in the museum, sometimes rapt with attention at visually stunning pieces of art, more often than not being complete idiots, trying to get each other to laugh at the silliest things. At one point, Link was sure they had been recognized—despite his dark sunglasses and baseball cap, as a young woman called excitedly out to them, but she had simply asked for Rhett to take a picture of her and a friend, and, looked to be hitting on Rhett by the end of the interaction.

“She was cute.” Link teased as Rhett rejoined him, a vague expression of discomfort on his face. Or disinterest, Link wasn't sure. Rhett’s smile was tight, and he moved them quickly along to the next section of the museum, eager to keep the connection between just the two of them. Link was okay with that. “You know, the parade actually goes down this stretch of pavilion? It’s 1.7 miles long, and the street name means p _aradise avenue_ in English.” Rhett offered. “Pretty apt name, if you ask me.”

“Who’s askin’ you?” Link smirked, as they strolled towards the exit of the museum. From there, he could see the setup for the parade already taking place-streamers lining the street corners, vendors putting stickers signifying their support in their storefront windows, and barriers being set up to block of various side street exits. They took their time getting back to the hotel, admiring stunning street art on the way, and picking a few more of those strong, fruity drinks they’d both come to appreciate.

“You think I could convince you to take a nap before we go out for dinner?” Link asked, rubbing his eyes behind his prescription sunglasses. It was only just past 6, and he had slept on the plane, but the warm sun beating down on them along with the delicious alcoholic drinks made him loose and sleepy. Rhett nodded, and they made their way back to the hotel, both of them tipsier than they had intended. As they headed to the elevators, Link was momentarily distracted by a bevy of stunning men in tightly-fitted jeans, looking as if they were also checking in for the parade. Rhett’s gaze followed his, and he blushed, caught red-handed in his lingering gaze.

Their naps were uneventful, separated in slumber by two double beds. Link fell asleep quickly, enjoying the presence of another human in the room. In his quick expedition to slumber, he didn’t see Rhett shoot him a few furtive glances before settling into something that could resemble sleep—but definitively wasn’t.

\--

“Do you think something got mixed up in translation?” Link whispered, gazing at the table that had been set up for he and Rhett to dine at. “This seems a little… _romantic_ for the two of us.” Not only was the table candlelit, but it was tucked away up the stairs of the restaurant, overlooking a brilliant view of the city, and totally solitary.

Rhett shrugged. “They said I was lucky to get a reservation with such short notice, I didn’t realize the extravagant rooftop spot was the only one they had left. I didn’t really question it with how much it ended up costing.”

“How much did it end up costing?” Link furrowed his brow as Rhett pulled a seat out for him. He sat, gazing at the fine silverware, the cloth napkins, the twinkling fairy-lights hung all around them. It was like something out of a storybook.

“You already know I’m not going to answer that.” Rhett grinned. His eyes looked more grey than green in the darkness, the candlelight flicking at the bits of amber that shone in them. Link wanted to be annoyed with him, but the cityscape really was spectacular, and the bottle of wine the waiter had brought them was delicious. "Do you like it though?" Rhett asked.  

"It's...it's beautiful." Link breathed, and Rhett's smiled warmly. 

Rhett had dressed nicely, pressed trousers, a tucked in button down and a pinstriped tie, and Link felt a little underdressed, tieless, and still a little sleepy form his nap. Rhett cleaned up well, and it struck Link quite suddenly that perhaps the incredible dinner location hadn’t been a happy accident. His stomach stirred at the idea.

They both chose to split the house special, an incredible beef stew dish, complete with colorful carrots and potatoes, and a delectable sponge cake called _bolo de rolo,_ which, tipsy and silly, both Rhett and Link took turns trying to make a tongue twister out of. “Is it just me, or are the drinks _way_ stronger here?”

“In this restaurant, or in Sao Paulo?” Rhett asked, digging into the last piece of the sponge cake with his fork, before giving it some thought and offering it to Link. Link bit into it, his eyelids fluttering shut. “Maybe just in this cake man.” He laughed, and Rhett smiled. “I dunno, I just feel _good_.”

“Good. I like it when you feel good.” Rhett mused, licking the fork after Link was done with it. Link’s gaze lingered on the flick of Rhett’s tongue, and he bit his lower lip against the thoughts that quickly formed in his mind. As they finished their meals, he felt Rhett's legs underneath the table, brushing against his, and leaned into the touch. 

It was on the way back to the hotel for the final time for the night, the pavilion glowing with dim streetlights, that Link couldn’t bite his tongue anymore. “Can I admit something weird?” He asked, bumping into Rhett as they walked. Rhett’s arm slipped around his waist, steering him up the stairs into the foyer. “I dunno how you’ll ever top the last thing you confessed to me.” He chuckled lightly, pressing the button for the elevator. 

“Funny." Link said dryly, chewing his lower lip. A few beats, and he pressed on before he could stop himself.

I haven’t stopped thinking about when we kissed. I know it’s... _stupid,_ but…it was a good kiss.” He could feel his cheeks warming. He held his gaze fast to the rapidly changing floor numbers on the elevator, ignoring whatever expression Rhett was potentially shooting him. His stomach twisted with excitement. _There, I said it_.  

"Hm." Rhett responded. One syllable. But his arm remained firm around Link's waist. 

Upon entering their hotel room, he unceremoniously collapsed onto his bed, covering his face in preparation for the bright light that never came on. Rhett was still quiet, and Link's head swirled with chaotic energy with each mundane rustle of what sounded to be like Rhett getting ready for bed.

 _'No. Not yet.'_ He wasn't willing to let it rest. 

“Why did you let me kiss you, anyways?”

 _Rustle_. Rhett kicking his shoes off, setting his phone on the bedside table. A long stretch of silence. He was contemplating. 

“I kissed _you_.” He finally spoke. His voice sounded strange in the darkness, and Link lifted his head just enough to glance towards him.

He hadn't been able to shake the kiss. He caught himself thinking about it as he was stuck in traffic, Rhett's mouth and the way his huge hands made him feel, powerless and electrified all at once. His hands would tighten on the steering wheel but he would let himself keep thinking, imagining what Rhett's tongue might feel like against his neck, his warm breath, that smirk. It was insane, this sudden, alternate reality in which Rhett was taking up space in his mind that had never been reserved for him. 

“Why did _you_ kiss me, then?” Link rasped, flexing his fingers against the soft sheets.

Another stretch of silence, longer than the last, and now Link was impatient. He groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows. Getting answers out of this man was like pulling teeth sometim- 

 

Rhett’s mouth was full and warm against his, and Link briefly wondered when he had gotten there, hovering over him on the bed, arms on either side of him, but it didn’t matter now. Link made a soft sound of surprise, clumsily pushing himself the rest of the way on the bed, wrapping one arm around Rhett’s shoulders, alcohol and adrenaline betraying him in revealing how much he _ached_ for this.

The familiar scent of Rhett’s cologne made his toes curl, the heat of his chest, the scratch of his beard. Rhett was unapologetic in his kiss, demanding Link's mouth, parting his lips and pressing his tongue in, and Link gladly accepted, full, heady arousal making him weak in the knees. Rhett tasted like that wine, and _bolo de rolo_ , which almost made him chuckle, but then Rhett pulled him up until he was standing and he didn't feel like laughing. 

For a moment, their teeth clashed, but then they found each other again, and it electrified Link in a way he wasn’t yet ready to explore. It was different than last time, gentler, and more desperate all at once.

Now he _knew_ it was good, knew that Rhett liked when he fought for dominance, blunt fingernails digging against the back of his button up shirt.

He tugged Rhett closer, a smile forming on his lips when Rhett finally gave in and moaned against his mouth, tipping his chin upwards to kiss him again. It was an addicting sound, one he wanted to hear again, and he nipped at Rhett’s lower lip, reveling in the way his arms tightened against his hips. He was painfully hard—Rhett too, and he wondered what it might be like to bite at the sensitive skin of his throat, to see how many new sounds he could get Rhett to make, but he didn’t want to stop kissing him, not now. 

He stood on his tip-toes, sighing thickly as Rhett peppered soft kisses against his mouth and jaw. It wasn’t enough, and he was sure his frustrated gasps and the way his hands roamed, sliding underneath Rhett’s shirt said as much. But, even as they kissed, his eyes itched with sleep, eyelids heavy and uncomfortable, and he realized miserably that he was exhausted. Exhausted and rapt with attention, and so painfully hard. It was a terrible combination. 

“That’s enough.” Rhett's voice was so thick with lust that Link shivered. It sent a thrill through him to know that _he_ had done that, gotten Rhett worked up like this, gotten him hard in his pants. In an act of defiance, he brushed his own erection against Rhett's and Rhett shuddered, capturing his mouth again in another scorching kiss. It left him breathless, and no, please no this couldn't be ending. He parted his lips to tell Rhett, he wanted more, but when he opened his eyes, he had somehow ended up on his bed. "No." he whispered, sleep dragging him from this moment far faster than he wanted.  

He didn’t want to go, not _now_ , but Rhett was shaking his head, and the bed was incredibly comfortable, the soft comforter wrapping all around him the way Rhett’s arms had been just moments before. He wanted to protest, but sleep was a persistent mistress. He lifted his arms in a last attempt at objecting, and as he let his eyes slip shut for the last time, he felt Rhett slip into his arms, hugging him close. There was that smell again, comfortable, woodsy, irresistible. He'd never smelled anything like it before. 

He could feel Rhett's heart pounding against his chest and as he slipped out of consciousness he realized, his was doing the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild chapter appears! In the next chapter, Link experiences his first pride parade, and I have a question for you guys:  
> Do you think Link should wear a crop top in the next chapter? ;0  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! They really motivate me to update quickly!  
> Edit: I'm screaming right now because Link just said 'my partner' on gmmore and Rhett responded '2018 man, good for you' so it makes it feel like him coming out and speaking openly about being gay on GMM could totally be a canon thing ahhh. Sorry, just had to share that.


	5. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link participate in the pride parade. 
> 
> Things get heated afterwards, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated!

“My whole life’s been a mistake.” Link’s voice came from underneath his comforter, faint and muffled. “I think my brain’s gunna explode.”

“Drink this.” Rhett set a cup of coffee by Link’s bed. He was already fully dressed and ready for the parade, donned in a t-shirt with a small striped rainbow triangle—the universal straight ally symbol, and dark, fitted jeans. He’d chosen to keep his hair down to be a little less conspicuous, and to complete his look, had chosen brightly coloured rainbow socks. His look was relaxed, but he had different plans for Link.

Link’s hand shot out from underneath the covers, reaching for the coffee mug, pulling it into his cocoon. A few minutes later, he finally emerged, bleary eyed. “You’re already dressed.” He said, drinking deeply. “Of course.”

“The parade’s already all set up.” Rhett said, peering through the curtains. “So many people down there it’s crazy. We should head out early if we want a good spot.”

“How are you not hungover?” Link asked, slowly sitting up. He must’ve woken up at some point in the night and changed into his pyjamas, because he was now dressed in them, but he didn’t recall doing it.

“I hardly drank yesterday dude.” Rhett said, still gazing through the window. “You pretty much drank all the wine.”

“Really?” Link said. “Wait, really? I’m sorry man.” He stood, rubbing at his eyes, before padding to the bathroom. Now that Rhett mentioned it, Link realized he hadn’t been drunk at all last night.  

“It’s fine.” Rhett called after him. And then, after a beat, “Do you wanna make it up to me?”

Link poked his head through the door, instantly suspicious. “Oh no. What do you want?” He spotted the shirt Rhett was holding, a brightly colored rainbow donning the front, and nearly choked. “Where’s the _rest_ of it?”

“You like it, right?” Rhett grinned, his eyes twinkling. “I got it for you to wear.”

“There’s no way I’m wearing that.”

Rhett waved the tiny shirt in the air, shrugging. “If you say so…”

“…”

\--

“It’s a good look on you.”

“I hate you right now.” Link had his arms wrapped around his exposed stomach—an alternative to the sweater that Rhett had refused to let him wear over his crop top, crop _tank_ top no less, exposed shoulders and all. Rhett had mostly gotten the shirt for Link because he’d known his own outfit choice would have been far too conservative for the location (and he was right, Link’s button t-shirt with cactuses all over it was fine for work, but compared to the outfits of the parade participants, it wasn’t going to cut it).

Also, Link’s silhouette in a crop top wasn’t a bad sight.

Link leaned over the rope that separated the floats and walking groups from the onlookers, anticipating the incoming parade members. All around them people from every walk of life stood, mingling and enjoying each other’s company. A sweet old couple with a tiny dog that reminded Rhett a little bit of Jade, shirtless gym rats covered in sparkles and stickers, too happy to press a few to Link’s biceps as they passed, along with gratuitous winks, men and women with enormous pride flags around their necks, chatting in excited Portuguese about the floats or groups they were most excited to see.

Helium balloons lined the entire pavilion, huge and in all colours, and underneath them people were already dancing and cheering. The energy in the air was electric, and by the time the parade was set to begin, Link had loosened up considerably. Just a few feet away from them, a young couple stood wrapped in each other’s arms, completely smitten with each other. They glanced over, noticing Link’s ring, and offered an excited smile and thumbs up.

“Lindo casal! Cute couple!” They piped in unison. Rhett laughed, but it was far too loud to explain, so he opted instead to offer a thumbs up of his own. The avenue was absolutely packed with more people than either of them could imagine, and in no time, incredible floats had begun parading down the streets. Some were filled with drag queens in gorgeous wigs and makeup looks, others with singers and dancers, still others with what looked to be firemen in nothing but tiny underwear and glistening oils. Rhett laughed at the way Link blushed and tried not to stare too hard, adjusting his glasses and nervously brushing hair from his eyes.

“Glad you came?” Rhett laughed. There wasn’t much space, so he quickly ended up pressed against Link from behind. He tried to give him as much space as he could, but Link leaned into him as he gazed at the moving scenery, nodding slowly. Rhett watched as his bright eyes lingered on what interested him, queer couples all over kissing and enjoying each others company, men in crop tops _much_ smaller than his own, coupled with tiny shorts, gleefully flinging condoms and fluffy boas into the crowd.

And oh, the BDSM float. Rhett couldn’t control his laughter at how wide Link’s eyes got, coupled with his signature “ _oh goodness_ ” as men in tight leather outfits that left almost nothing to the imagination flung whips into the air. Some were on all fours, leashed and collared, and one, upon seeing the look on Link’s face, gave him the most elicit expression, complete with a lewd flick of his tongue. “Goodness!” Link covered his cheeks, turning to Rhett for solace, and Rhett wrapped his arms comfortingly around Link’s shoulders, enjoying how happy he was. He was glad Link got to experience this, the laughter, the acceptance, the music, the _men_ , and it was far too soon before it was almost over.

“I can’t thank you enough man.” Link spoke so quietly that Rhett hardly heard him, and his eyes were far off. Rhett understood that the words weren’t for him, not directly, but he appreciated them all the same.

As the crowd slowly dissipated, groups of people breaking of by chunks, the young couple Rhett had interacted with walked towards them. “You like party?” The shorter of the two asked, handing Rhett a crisp flyer that looked to be advertising some sort of afterparty for the parade. Link glanced at it, cocking his head to the side. “What’s this?”

“Looks like a party’s going on later tonight. And look, _DJ Fuego’s_ headlining.”

“DJ Fuego??” Link gasped, grabbing the flyer from Rhett’s hands with exaggerated exuberance. “We _gotta_ be there.”

“You’re not wrong man.” Link laughed, before furrowing his brow. “I’m not wearing this crop top there though.”

Rhett arched his brows, offering another shrug. “Well…if you _say_ so.” He grinned.

 --

“I can’t believe you convinced me to keep this on.” Link’s arms were above his head as he danced to the rhythmic thump of the bass line with reckless abandon. He brought his right arm down to take a sip of his colorful drink, his grin gleaming in the darkness.

“You’re welcome. You should see the looks you’re getting.” Rhett nodded his head over Link’s shoulder, to the group of attractive Brazilian men that were eyeing him by the bar. Drinks had been coming fast and free all night, and Rhett was sure that it had something to do with the way Link’s hips rocked as he danced, and that tight fitted crop top. He sipped his own drink, admiring the way Link moved, eyes half shut as he gyrated.

The club had been bigger than they had expected, with multiple stories, and DJ Fuego had turned out to be a bigger name than they had anticipated. The club was packed, and usually, the throngs of people all around them would make Rhett uncomfortable, but as he danced with Link by his side, both of them grinning and occasionally breaking into fits of giggles as they tried to sing along to songs they couldn’t understand, he didn’t mind.

The rhythm thumped louder as the song changed, the beat lighting fire. The crowd responded in kind, bouncing and chanting in excited waves, and Rhett could see as one of the men broke off from his group and made his way towards them, to Link. He glanced at Rhett, as if in question, and Rhett lifted his hands, palms up. “What?” Link yelled, his expression changing as the man’s hips locked against his from behind. He turned, and Rhett couldn’t see his expression, but he didn’t pull away, letting himself be drawn into unfamiliar arms. Rhett caught the edge of Link’s nervous smile as he tossed a look over his shoulder, and he nodded, slowly, because the alcohol running through his system was slowing his senses.

_‘Go, go for it Link.’_

Rhett backed up, giving Link space. He wondered if Link could see the hold he had over people, the look in his eyes when he lost himself, that sort of irresistible gleam. And his hips. Rhett downed his drink, sorting through his mind for less compromising thoughts. None presented themselves, so he allowed himself to think about Link’s hips again, how they’d rocked into him the night before, the sounds he’d made. That Link was different, different from the quirky, hesitant Link he’d always known. That Link moaned way at the back of his throat, tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, pulled him close and demanded attention with his gaze, his hands, his body. That Link was dangerous.

Keeping an eye on Link, Rhett made his way to the bar, ordering and downing two drinks in succession. ‘ _Uma cerveja, por favor,_ ’ had become his phrase of the night. The drinks quelled the unwelcome stir of jealousy that forced its way into his lower abdomen as Link’s arms wound around the mans neck, his bright, mesmerizing grin lighting up the room. He leaned in, and Rhett thought they might kiss.

He wanted that for Link.

Raising his hand, he caught Link’s attention, holding up his phone and pantomiming a phone call, before shoving a thumb towards the clubs exit. “I’m heading back to the hotel. Let me know if you need me!” He yelled, texting the message to Link for added measure. He waited until Link checked his phone, reading the message over and shooting him a thumbs up in understanding. He wasn’t about to cramp Link’s style, and the hotel was a very short walk away. Even so, he added, ‘call me if you need _anything_ ,’ and hit send, before making his way outside, into the crisp air of the night.

He’d done his part, and for the most part, it felt good.

He began the walk home, listening to the thrum of music fade in the background until it was quiet again. An arm on his shoulder surprised him, and he turned, on guard. “Link. What’re you doing here?”

“You said to let you know if I needed you.” Link responded. Rhett laughed, cutting himself off quickly as he caught on to Link’s expression. “You need me, brother?” Link’s head came forward, and Rhett caught him, unsure if he was dancing or falling, but just to be safe. He wanted to laugh, Link was drunk, bopping his head to the faintest beat in the background. “You should’ve stayed.” Rhett said, helping Link stand up. “You can still go back, you look like you got a party in you.” But at the same time, he liked Link here, liked the way his gaze lingered on his mouth.

He felt Link’s hand slide into his, his fingers cold as they interlocked. “Do you mind?” Link asked, and Rhett shook his head, all traces of laughter gone now. He bent to accept Link’s mouth against his, a quick peck of the lips that did more to him than it should have. Link pulled back, searching his face. “Do you mind?” He asked, again. He was close, his chin still upturned. The fullness of his mouth distracted Rhett, and he hesitated this time. The question was the same, but, no, it wasn’t.

Rhett looked down at Link’s hand in his, logic struggling to make itself available to him. He only knew he wanted Link, right now. Did it matter if he minded? If he minded tomorrow, if it was a mistake? It hadn’t been a mistake so far. They would probably be fine.

Link loosened his grip, forcing a chuckle. “Sorry. I’m being weird.” He said. “Something in the water here.”

“Have we drank water, since we got here?” Rhett asked, offering a tight smile of his own.

“You know what I mean.” Link worried at his bottom lip, and Rhett tried not to notice, Link was clearly trying to let the moment pass. He did his best to join him, making jokes and small commentary about nothing as they walked back to their hotel. But it was inevitable.

“Should probably get on that water thing.” Link said, as they stepped into their room. Rhett closed the door behind them, giving Link one look over before he held his hand, one, then the other, lifting both of them high above Link’s head and covering his wrists, pinning him to the door. Link wasted no time, lifting his chin and pressing a defiant kiss to Rhett’s throat, catching the moan that escaped from his mouth in a kiss.

“Jesus Link.” Rhett growled. “Don’t…don’t do that.”

“Let me touch you.” Link whispered. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded, his voice gravelly and hungry. He wanted Rhett’s hands on him, all over him, and he wanted to touch him. Already he was hard, and the way Rhett held his arms above his head, one hand holding both his wrists together, wasn’t helping. Rhett shook his head. “Can’t risk it.” He whispered. Link didn’t understand, shaking his head

Rhett searched his face for a while, as Link struggled to control his breathing. He wanted to be naked under Rhett’s gaze, under those piercing green eyes. He wanted Rhett to look at him and like what he saw. He whimpered, trying to touch more of Rhett, any part of him he could reach, but Rhett held him fast against the door.

“If you’d listened to me,” Rhett started, and Link gasped as Rhett’s mouth landed roughly against his neck, kissing up and down his throat, leaving a mark. He squirmed, going boneless, arching his neck as much as he could. “And touched yourself properly,” Rhett continued, letting his mouth ghost Link’s, so _close_ but _not enough_ , “We wouldn’t be in this situation right now.”

Link hissed against Rhett’s mouth, desperate for more. The touches were far too light, the tip of an iceberg that he _needed to_ crash into. He felt himself jerk forward, glancing at Rhett’s hand that hung innocently by his side. Rhett followed his gaze and lifted his hand, inspecting it as if he were noticing it for the first time. With a sadistic smirk, he rested it against the front of Link’s shorts. Link tried to buck into Rhett’s hand, but Rhett pulled away, only letting his hand rest there again when Link stopped.

“Will you do it?” Rhett asked, drawing another deep, breathless kiss from Link. Link thought he might explode from the touch. It wasn’t enough.

“What?” he whispered, impatient, desperate. “Please Rhett…”

“Touch yourself. When we get back. You need to explore your body, get some release. Or you’ll just keep being this horny thing that can’t make good decisions.”

“Yes. Okay.” Link nodded frantically, seeing stars. He briefly registered that Rhett meant himself as the bad decision, and wanted to frown, but Rhett’s thumb ran across the front of his shorts, and he could feel himself, damp with pre-cum.

“Jesus Link, look at you.” He tutted quietly, feigning disappointment. Link blushed, but Rhett’s hand didn’t stop, rubbing slowly back and forth against his clothed cock. Link gasped, burying his face into Rhett’s shoulder. He didn’t dare buck, in case Rhett stopped. All he could do was moan and writhe against him as Rhett stroked the front of his shorts with a painfully light touch, his arms trapped above his head. His godforsaken crop top had ridden up, exposing his entire stomach, and Rhett finally, finally kissed him again, the best one yet, like he’d been saving it. Link couldn’t help himself, bucking into Rhett’s hand, and Rhett pressed harder against him, his fingertips brushing the head of Link’s cock through his shorts.

“Rhett, fuck.” He gasped shortly. He was so worked up, he wondered if he was going to come. He wanted to come. He wanted Rhett to make him come with his big hands, wanted to spill all over them and lick his fingers clean. New, filthy thoughts filled his mind for the first time, and he wondered if this was insanity, Rhett’s hand on him like this. “ _Please_.” He begged. He didn’t _know_ what he wanted. Suddenly he did, at the back of his mind, he understood.

He wanted Rhett to fuck him.

_Rhett._

It was a bizarre thought.

Suddenly, Rhett’s grip in his wrists released, and Link jerked his hands free, stunned by his own, terrifying thoughts.

“Okay. Goodnight.” Rhett said, so abruptly Link didn't even have time to grasp it.  He blinked, shaking his head slowly. “Wha-”

Rhett walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and moments later Link heard the shower go on. He was left standing there, blinking, breathless, and aroused beyond belief-- and hoping the night would put a reset on the thoughts he now could never take back.  

_‘What the crap.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say this chapter got away from me, it's an understatement. I stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, and words just kept coming, and A LOT HAPPENED, it's all very long, and phewww, but I dunno, I feel good about it. ;) So please leave this chapter some love! Thanks for all your support so far and here's the question I'd like you guys to sound in on for next chapter: 
> 
> What are your thoughts on Link in panties? Just askin' for a friend, hehe. 
> 
> Till next time!


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link talk about what's going on between them.

“Close those, or I’ll be forced to actually kill you man.” Link croaked, as sunlight hit his eyelids, oppressive in its gleam. The hangover of the morning before paled in the face of this one, each inch he moved more jarring and painful than the last. He gave up on moving, too exhausted to rasp another order at Rhett.

“You close em’.” Rhett whispered, and Link realized that Rhett wasn’t standing by the window, but wrapped in his own bed, his head buried underneath his pillow. The offending sunlight was pouring in on its own accord—they hadn’t closed the curtains the night before and the morning glare was unforgiving.

“I think I’m having a baby out of my brain right now.” Rhett hissed.

“Congratulations.” Link offered. “What’s his name?”

“ _Her_ name,” Rhett clarified, and Link started chuckling before he could finish the joke. The laughter hurt, and he stopped. He groaned, reaching over to the bedside table and digging out the room service menu. “What time is it?” he called, but Rhett shook his head. He wasn’t about to lift it in an effort to dig out his phone. This one was up to Link. Groggily, he picked a few things from the menu, especially coffee—tea for Rhett, and made the order. Rhett made a grunt of approval at the sound of food, and Link shot him a glance, chuckling.

Valiantly, he made his way to the door for the food, the same door that just hours before Rhett had pressed him up against, kissed up and down his neck, awakened something in him that he hadn’t felt in—

“Link, brother, if you have a heart, you’ll feed me like a baby bird right now.”

“You want me to chew food up and spit it into your mouth?” Link asked, wheeling the cart of food between their beds, setting it closer to Rhett’s.

“…Do I have to stand up?”

“You’re gross.” Link rolled his eyes, but he sat on the edge of Rhett’s bed anyways, offering him a bottle of water, waiting until he sat up to hand him his tea. They ate together in comfortable silence, each of them more than happy for the reprise. It was just after 10am, and with their flight in four hours, little time was left for anything but grabbing a few souvenirs in the hotel gift shop before heading out. Rhett had optimistically signed them up for an urban culture walking tour, but there was a silent agreement between them that this would be a morning in. 

“Guess we’ll have to come back.” Rhett chirped between mouthfuls of food, upbeat. 

“To Sao Paulo?” Link asked. The idea of coming back here with Rhett made his stomach do confusing flips.

“Yeah. Maybe bring the kids.” Rhett leaned back against his headrest, letting his head loll gently forward. Link watched the way the muscles in his neck flexed, dragged his eyes away to safer grounds. 

“Maybe.” Link stared into his empty coffee mug. His headache was beginning to quell, and as the distraction faded, new thoughts began to form. He parted his lips, trying to figure out how to vocalize them. They were dry, and he licked them absent-mindedly. Rhett watched him fiddle, his own smile relaxed. “Want me to go first?” He asked, after minutes had passed and Link still hadn’t thought of the right words.

Link nodded, turning the wedding band on his finger, over and over. _The circle represented eternity._

“Okay. I mean, you’ve been so honest with me. I figured…you deserved…” Rhett trailed off, his expression unreadable, and the corners of Link’s mouth turned down as he waited. Patience was a virtue he had never been blessed with. 

“I’d already thought of kissing you. Before we did it.”

Link’s brows gave him away, arching in surprise. His heart shuddered to life in his chest, pace quickening suddenly. His palms were suddenly clammy, and he rubbed his fingertips against the bedspread, distracted.  “Which time?” he asked quietly. He didn't know why it mattered. 

“The first time. Well, all the times I guess.”

Link shifted his weight on the bed, felt Rhett’s thigh brush against his. The jolt of electricity down his spine was unwelcome, the heat of Rhett's leg against his. Despite himself, he pressed back, excited by the touch, already wanting more. 

“My…attraction to you didn’t suddenly come out of nowhere. I was already…”

Link smiled despite himself. It was fascinating to see Rhett, usually so sure-footed, fumbling for the right words. “I was already attracted to you before.” Rhett finished, shrugging, as if it was already old news. 

Link’s smile broadened, despite his best efforts to hide it. Rhett noticed, and rolled his eyes. “Don’t get cheesy on me.”

“You’re the one getting cheesy.” Link pointed out. “I’m just listenin’.”

“And grinning like an idiot.” Rhett reminded, lifting a finger to poke at the side of Link's smile. It lingered, close to his bottom lip, close enough for Link to part his lips and curl his tongue out. He wondered what sound Rhett might make if he did. 

“You think I’m cute.” He gloated

“I didn’t say I think you’re cute. I _said_ , I’m attracted to you. You could look like a dirt clod. Maybe dirt clods attract me.”  

“Well, do you?” Link was blushing now, and didn’t bother to hide his smile. It would be pointless to pretend he didn’t like hearing it, despite the surprise that washed over him. _Rhett was attracted to him. How long had that been a thing?_

“Yeah, man.” Rhett rubbed his eyes. His own cheeks began to bloom a tell-tale red.  “I think…well I’ve looked into the Kinsey scale—”

“The what?” Link blinked, confused. 

“The Kinsey scale, it’s…a scale for measuring sexuality—”

“There’s a _scale,_ now?”

“If by now, you mean the 1940’s,” Rhett chuckled. “You weren’t even an _idea_ yet.”

“I was around.” Link chuckled. “You don’t know my whole life, _McLaughlin_.” He reached out and thumped a fist against Rhett's shoulder, uncurled his fingers and squeezed. Rhett's eyes followed his movement, before trailing back to his face again--his mouth, specifically. 

“Where. Where were you?” Rhett laughed with him. “Because _I_ was there, and I never saw you.”

“You were there too?” Link grinned. “Small world, must’ve just missed you.”  

“That has to be it.” Rhett snapped his fingers emphatically, and for a while they giggled on and off. Link felt Rhett’s hand against his knee, briefly, and his skin was alight with fire. He leaned into the touch until it was gone.

“Anyways, the Kinsey scale, it measures sexuality on a scale from 0 to 6, 0 being exclusively heterosexual, 6 being exclusively homosexual, and, I’ve thought about it. I think I’m a 1.” Rhett finished.

“Com’n man, don’t be so cruel to yourself, I think you’re at least a 6.5. Maybe even a 7 on a good day.”

“On the Kinsey scale?”

“What’s that now?” Link grinned.

“Oh my goodness. Focus, Neal.” Rhett smiled warmly, and his hand returned to his knee. “That’s kinda what I mean. This whole…vibe between us. I’m straight, pretty straight--”

“I never doubted that.” Link interjected, and Rhett nodded quickly.

“Right. And, I wouldn’t care if I had to re-evaluate that, even if it changed. When I first found myself…attracted to you, I did re-evaluate it. But it was just you, it’s _only_ ever been just you.”

Link swallowed, his smile freezing on his face a little as his stomach flipped. “That’s… _romantic_ , innit?” He muttered.

Rhett shrugged. “I don’t think it is. I’m not—I don’t have romantic feelings for you. Do you?”

Link shook his head, adjusting his glasses. He didn’t.

“Exactly. I think you’re just, let’s say, antsy, right now. And I was available.” Rhett wriggled his brow, his thumb brushing against Link’s leg. Link exhaled, impressed by Rhett’s candor. In the broad daylight, uninhibited, unintoxicated, the sight and feel of Rhett’s hand against his leg was strange. Stranger still was the fact that he liked it, maybe even more now.

“I get…jealous of people with you, sometimes. It’s always been like that. I’m jealous, I’m overprotective, and I think, as stupid as it sounds, I wanted—”

“To be my first?” Link asked. It was a half-joke, but he searched Rhett's gaze for the truth. 

“If you didn’t mind.”

“I didn’t.” Link said. “I was…I’ve been nervous about all of this. I think...we both played a part in this getting a little out of hand.”

 “Yeah.” Rhett sighed deeply, inhaling and releasing it with a heave of his chest. “It’s not too late for this not to be weird." He said, running a hand across his beard. "Maybe....we should...stop making out with each other while you figure yourself out.”

“Maybe stop drinking around each other,” Link started.

“Before planning to go to sleep in the same bedroom.” Rhett finished. “It’s not like we’ve ever kissed sober.” Rhett said.

“Not like we’ve ever wanted to.” Link continued.  

"I've wanted to.” Rhett said quietly. 

“Me too.” Link said quickly, catching Rhett’s expression. They laughed again, and Rhett leaned in, and Link bit his lip, his stomach twisting and losing itself in Rhett's deep rumble of a laugh, in the gleam of his eyes. He wanted to kiss him again, especially now, with his hair down and messy, warm underneath the covers, his shoulders broad and tanned from their day in the sun. He didn't pull back, let Rhett take him in. He wanted to do something, arch his neck, move in closer, but he wouldn't be the one to ruin the balance they had moments before created. 

Rhett's gaze was scalding, but Link refused to look away, refused to give in even as it ruined him. Rhett's hand was on his knee again, his thumb stroking burning patterns into his skin, and Link could feel his pulse, fast, in his fingertips. Moments passed, each of them waiting the other out, or trying to, both wanting it, both fighting it. Link gazed at Rhett's hand, watched it draw shapeless movements against his knee, then slowly up his thigh. With each inch his heartbeat quickened, leveled up.

He didn't dare lift his head, realized he was light-headed from a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. 

Rhett's hand lifted slowly, cupped his jaw, and he followed it with his gaze, stared at Rhett's fingers. He couldn't look at him, astonished at how the simplest touch from this man made him lose himself. Now, Rhett's thumb stroked his jaw, ran across his lower lip, and he sighed, closing his eyes, fingertips gripping the bed sheet. He wouldn't, he _wouldn't_ give in.

 

It should be easier, in the morning, excuseless, mind clear, but it wasn't. Rhett's touch still burned him, still made him ache. Link arched his neck, felt those green eyes on him, felt naked underneath them. Rhett's thumb pressed against his lip and he couldn't help it, parting his lips, letting his tongue and teeth flash and bite down, all the while keeping his eyes firmly shut.

Rhett hissed but didn't retract, let Link's tongue wrap around his finger, draw him in, still caressing his jaw with his free fingers, running heat all over Link, forcing his mind closed. No one else existed.

"Look at me." Rhett's voice was thick, hoarse and Link had no choice, prying his eyes open, looking into Rhett's gaze. It was worse than he'd imagined, Rhett's eyes so clouded with lust he could hardly see past them. It was worse than the morning sun had been,more blinding. He gave Rhett's thumb one final, deft lick, watching the way his eyes flickered, felt that same flicker deep in his stomach.

Link exhaled shakily, light-headed. "I'm looking--" He started, but Rhett cut him off, his mouth scorching, demanding as he kissed him, and Link pressed back immediately, wrapping his arms around Rhett's shoulders, digging his fingers into his hair. It was different like this, different knowing they were both sober and wanted it. It was vulnerable, hungry and messy, and Link pushed against Rhett until he was straddling him, arms around his neck, pressing him into the headboard. Rhett's breath was warm against his mouth, as he tried, and failed to catch it. He teased Rhett's lower lip with his tongue and teeth, just enough to feel the blood rush there, enough to make Rhett's hands tremble as they tightened against his hips. 

Link moaned then, pressing his ass against Rhett's cock, the way he knew he shouldn't, because they had _just_ said...what had they said?  The thought flew from his mind as Rhett bucked into him, hissing in response, and he could feel how hard he was, could feel the outline of his cock. His toes squirmed, fingers digging into Rhett's shoulder, as he fought to find his sanity.

"Don't--" Rhett whispered, lolling his head back, and Link took the opportunity to bury his face against Rhett's neck, kiss up and down his throat,  drawing long, desperate moans from him. He felt Rhett's hands tighten against his hips, felt one hand move to cup his ass, and it was too much.

He was quickly forgetting logic, discussion, wanted nothing more than Rhett to pull his shorts off and _fuck him_ , right here, into the tiny twin hotel bed, make him come, panting, make it so he never forgot Sao Paulo, but he knew, he _knew_ it were up to him this time, because Rhett was right, and he'd already been the strong one twice before. 

They hadn't gone so far they couldn't take it back, but if they kept going, now, he had no idea what would happen. 

Besides, Rhett being attracted to him didn't mean he wanted to fuck him. He was getting ahead of himself, so far he might trip, and that was dangerous. 

"Okay." he whispered, pulling away, staring at Rhett's mouth and wanting nothing more than to continue teasing it. It was full and **red**. Oh, and his _eyes_. Never mind his eyes. Fuck. Link squeezed his own eyes shut and forced himself to breath, big, shaky breaths. Forced himself to release Rhett, to stand up and walk across the room. Breathe some more. From the corner of his eye he watched Rhett fall back against the bed, covering his face with a pillow. 

"About that no kiss thing." Link started, a feeble attempt at a joke. The entire room reeked of arousal. 

"Let's say, starting now." Rhett mumbled from underneath his pillow. His breath was still ragged, voice still thick, and Link felt warm all over to hear it like that. 

"Okay." He agreed quickly, swiping a hand across his face, shaking himself out of his stupor. "Starting _now_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if/what this chapter made you feel on the insides.  
> Thanks for all your kind comments so far!


	7. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tries hard to break the habits he's developed.

Link stared at the small box set on his coffee table, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. It was such a small box, all things considering. It had been there two days now, sealed, on his coffee table, and even now he’d been standing there for a full 10 minutes, staring at it. Stepping closer, he reached for it, before sighing, jerking his hand away.

Maybe a beer would help.

It had been a tough week. He’d always heard it—the first few days were the hardest when it came to breaking a habit. Small things--the way Rhett’s knee bumped against his underneath the table as they filmed, warming his skin through his jeans, the way the apples of his cheeks lifted, forcing his eyes into crescents when he grinned—things Link had never noticed before. Or, he’d noticed. But they had never particularly mattered, small things that made Rhett up, aspects of their friendship that he had never cared to think about. Each of them, his low chuckle, the stroke of his beard, the way he fussed with his hair, they added up to Rhett.

They just _were._

Link slowly drank his beer, staring at the box. He’d brought the scissors with him, physical proof that he was going to open it, explore its contents. Rhett would look at him warily, if he were there, joke about how he couldn’t be trusted with sharp objects, bump shoulders with him. But Rhett wasn’t there. They had both made sure of that, since they’d returned, carefully building a distance. Link had filled his time with work, often working through lunches, getting ahead on emails, taking on tasks he didn’t necessarily need to be doing.

They stopped eating alone together in the office, going out to lunch, where they could thrive under the careful scrutiny of ever-present eyes. Still, their knees would bump under the table and Link would grin, catching Rhett’s gaze, and Rhett would lean in a little, his smile stilling on his lips, and his eyes would darken, flashing to Link’s lips, sending that exciting shimmer of light across his shoulders, down his spine. Innocent gestures transformed into lewd, salacious acts—Rhett licking his thumb clean of sauce as he ate, moaning his meal’s praises, parallel to the way he’d moaned Link’s name under his breath only days before.

In those moments it was easy to forget the eyes that were always watching. Easy to forget all, but _green_. 

Link finished his drink, picking the scissors up and eyeing the box warily. The alcohol strengthened him, but nerves still won the fight for dominance. He set the scissors back down, biting his lip. Maybe one more drink. 

They had both returned to a tilted, off-colour reality, in which time alone was equivalent to treading defenselessly across a landmine. Carpooling in the morning was dangerous, each of them working to fill every moment with banter, or the radio. Rhett didn’t linger long after work, heading home quickly to spend time with his family.

Link didn’t have that option, not right now. He wondered if he ever would again.

“Come over for dinner.” Rhett had offered, as he packed his things away. “Jessie wants you to come. She doesn’t think you’re eating right.”

“Tell her I’m subsisting on a hearty diet of Frosted mini wheats, its got at _least_ 14 essential vitamins and minerals. I’m doin’ fine.” Link had bluffed breezily.

“Tell me you’re kidding, and I’ll let you be.” Rhett had frowned, hesitating.

“What if I’m not kidding.”

“Mmm, might have to toss you over my shoulder and take you to my house against your will.” Rhett had flashed a smile, but it still had stirred something in Link. He’d wanted to flirt, to push it, but he’d behaved himself, assuring Rhett he was fine, and eating properly.

Home—his apartment, was quiet, no, _silent,_ pressing into him on all sides, suffocating him. From childhood, to college, to a marriage shortly afterwards, he had never been alone like this. Being an only child would’ve been lonely, if not for Rhett, forever at his side. He’d always known he wanted a big family, wanted the noise, the laughter, the fights, all of it. Yet somehow, he had ended up here, in a silent apartment at the end of each day, alone with his thoughts.

Why had he done this? Chosen to ruin the life he’d dreamt of since he was a kid, something so safe and reliable he could close his eyes and recount the day, one by one. Sure, it had been void of passion, but what did he need passion for, really? He had been fine, comfortable. Had it been greedy to ever think he deserved more?

In the two decades since he’d dated, the world had been taken over by tiny dating robots, tinder, grindr, coffees and bagels, farmers only—there was an app for everything. But it wasn’t like he could join a dating app, at that point it would be easier to put an ad in the paper.

_Link Neal. Super gay. Looking for love. Tell everyone._

Rhett had had a few suggestions.

_“What about the old-fashioned way? Bar? Coffee shop? Maybe take Jade to the dog park? You could have your very own meet cute.”_

Approaching strange men in public, _alone_ , wasn’t the most appealing idea for his ever-anxious mind. 

_“I’ll come with you if you need me to. I can hang in the corner and pretend to read a newspaper, dark shades and all.”_

_“I’ll do it. I will. Just…still sortin’ through my thoughts.”_

Link shook his head, tired of thinking for the night. Downing the remainder of his beer, he grabbed the box and scissors, storming to his room. A few swift jabs, and he let the contents of the box fall to his bed.

After a careful analysis of reviews, he had settled on a few items, a couple bottles of lube of different flavours—one of which boasted a warming, tingling sensation, a vibrating cock ring, and finally, a couple pairs of frilly pink and blue panties.

He had no idea what had taken him over in the moment he had decided to buy them. They had flashed across his screen as an innocent enough add-on, intriguing in their male-oriented design. Both pairs had   pouch for one’s equipment, and lace designs going up and down the trim, along with delicate bows.

The blue pair had a tiny lace skirt going all around it, with rhinestones dotting along the edges of them. On the pink pair, the back of the underwear was open, with nothing but a ribbon in zigzag pattern holding it together.

‘Easy access.’

It took one more beer before Link felt comfortable enough to try a pair on, clumsily shimming into the blue pair, sliding them over his bare hips. They felt strange on; overly soft and delicate, and they lifted him in ways he hadn’t expected, rounding out the shape of his rear. He inspected himself in the mirror, lifting his shirt to see himself on full display. It was weird, how he looked in them, but at the same time he found it difficult to look away.

The panties hugged all along his hips, enticing him to let his eyes soften, rocking his hips from side to side just to watch the lace shift, to watch the rhinestones catch the light. He caught a glimpse of his bare ass, and didn’t mind it. It was strange—he didn’t feel like himself. Bunching his shirt together, he lifted it a little higher, pressing his thumb to his lower lip. A flash of memory—Rhett’s thumb in his mouth, the way he had shamelessly wrapped his lips around it. He tilted his hips to the right, parting his legs slightly. If Rhett could see him now…he—

Link shook his head. ‘Nope.’ Dangerous waters. He had made it to the end of the week, all the way to Friday. Now wasn’t the time to ruin a perfect streak. He backed up towards his bed, eyeing himself in the mirror as he moved. The third beer was starting to soak in and he grinned, reaching his phone and snapping a few pictures of himself. He wouldn’t lie, he felt a little…sexy.

Tossing his phone onto the bed, Link reached for the cock ring, looking it over. It seemed innocent enough, and he was fortified by the sight of himself in the panties, so why not? He slipped it on with little difficulty, clicking the small button at the top. The ring wasn’t the issue, it was the…backdoor area that he was struggling with. The thought of pushing anything—even his fingers, into that area stressed and frightened him. And if he couldn’t even do that, how would he ever be able to get intimate with a man? He had been trying all week, chickening out each time. This was it, he told himself. Now needed to be the time.

An intense buzz shook him out of his reprieve, and Link fumbled for his phone, checking the message preview that flashed across the screen.

_‘Was that intentional?’_

Link unlocked his phone, squinting at the message Rhett had sent. ‘ _What_?’ he typed out.

 _‘This…uh…picture?’_ Link gasped as one of the pictures he had taken moments before loaded onto his screen. Scrambling, he checked his outgoing messages in a panic. Rhett had been the only one he’d accidentally messaged, thank _god_.

 _‘Uh…no. It’s a good look though, right?’_   Link quickly typed, feigning security.

**_Rhett is typing…_ **

Link stared at the screen nervously, his heart racing. He couldn’t believe this had happened. He inspected the picture he had sent Rhett and groaned. He was staring into the mirror with his best attempt at a seductive expression, cocking his head to the side, t-shirt bunched around his abdomen. He wanted to scream, exploded in a puff of smoke, disappear into the ground beneath him.

A message.

_‘A very good look.’_

Link shifted, staring at his phone. That wasn’t the response he’d been expecting. He smiled unwittingly, pushing himself back against the headboard and typed out a response. He hadn’t sent it before Rhett had sent another message.

_‘Check out what I’m rocking.’_

It was a goofy picture, taken from a strange vantage point from Rhett’s stomach down to his feet. Link spotted why, laughing at the fuzzy socks dotted with giraffes Rhett was sporting.

 _‘Incredible.’_ He sent. From this angle, he could clearly see the front of Rhett’s jeans, the slight bulge there. His jeans were dark wash, and tight, leaving little to the imagination, especially so close-up. Link looked at the picture again, absent-mindedly parting his legs. The ring vibrated against the material of his panties and he felt himself stir, reaching for the lube.   

A message.

_‘What’s the occasion? Anyone special?’_

_‘Nope. Just…trying new things, like you said.’_ he replied.

_‘New things, plural?’_

_‘Yeah, plural. Go big or go home, right?’_

Link felt himself twitching in the panties, felt the press of his cock against the delicate lace, and reddened. Parting his legs a little more, he traced a lubricated finger against his sensitive area. It twitched responsively.

His phone was ringing, and it was Rhett. Link stared at it before answering. He could play it cool. Rhett didn’t have to know.

“What’re you up to, Neal?” Rhett’s voice was quiet, and sent sparks down Link’s neck.

“Nothing. Just relaxing. You?” Link bluffed. The ring started a new pattern, pulsing now. He let his toes squirm.

“You got sexy underwear now? You sure you don’t have someone over there?” Rhett chuckled.

“If I did, you’d be cramping my style right now, wouldn’t you?” Link said breathily. Rhett’s voice relaxed him, and he let his eyes fall shut, pressing his finger slowly against his entrance. He bit his lower lip against the discomfort, holding his breath so Rhett wouldn’t hear his arousal.

“Touché.” Rhett said quietly. Something in the low rumble of his voice made Link’s mind go a little blank. The ring around the base of his cock vibrated, sending rivets of pleasure through his body as he hardened. He pulled back the panties, now too hard to be contained.

“I guess I just got excited for you.” Rhett continued. Link was silent, focused on pushing through the pain, keeping himself relaxed as his finger pressed on. He couldn’t tell what was arousing him more, the panties themselves, knowing Rhett had seen him in them, or his low, half-sleepy voice on the phone. He didn’t care, right then.

“Whoever ends up seeing you in those is a lucky guy.” Rhett said, and Link shuddered, his finger finally pressing against the delicious bundle of nerves within him. He felt no pain, only excitement, blinding arousal, listening to the sound of Rhett’s voice, his breathing. “Yeah?” he whispered, trying to control himself, moving his finger slowly, pushing it deeper before retreating just a little and pushing again. “How come?”

Rhett chuckled.

Link squeezed his eyes closed and imagined it was someone else doing this to him, pushing in and out of him like this.

More lube, and another finger. It slipped into his tight hole easily and he gasped, pulling the phone away from his ear. Good. That felt _good_. “You know how come.” Rhett was saying. His voice had dropped a semi-tone. Link wanted him to keep talking. Wanted to hear him moan. Say something dirty. He couldn’t ask for that. Not when they’d been doing so well. He couldn’t let Rhett know what he was doing. He’d probably hang up if he knew. Kissing had been one thing. This was another.

But what if he did like it? What if he stared, with those intense, hungry eyes that darkened with lust when they wanted something? What if he watched, watched and called Link a good boy as he fingered himself like this. The thought drove Link closer, and now he bucked his hips against his fingers. Now, they almost weren’t enough. Fuck. He liked it. It was so fucking good. He wanted to push himself on all fours, get better access, but Rhett would know. He didn’t want Rhett to go now. He needed his voice.

“How come?” He asked again, pressed. He wanted to hear it.

Rhett didn’t say anything for a while, and Link thought he had been caught. His heart dropped, but then Rhett spoke, so quietly. “You look good, Link. Sexy.”

Link bit his lip to stop himself from gasping, forcing himself to chuckle, like it didn’t turn him on so fucking much that Rhett called him sexy. He wanted to touch his cock but he had no free hands. He pressed both fingers against his prostate, saw stars, listened to Rhett laugh along with him. Sexy, he’d said. Rhett thought he looked sexy in his panties.

He wondered what Rhett would think if he saw them now, pushed down his hips, soaked with precum. Would he slide them all the way off, give him a hand? Stroke him till he came? Link tried to shake the thoughts free but he couldn’t, couldn’t stop imagining Rhett’s hand on his cock, coming for him, listening to Rhett break him, praise him. He remembered the glint of pain as Rhett had held him down and wanted it again. Just a little bit. Just enough.

“Dork.” He managed, practically gasped, but Rhett didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re the dork. You wanna hear me call you sexy.” Rhett said. “Kinda naughty of you, isn’t it?”

_Naughty._

Link’s breath hitched. He was close, so fucking close now.

“What did you call me?” he whispered. ‘Say it again. Fuck, _Rhett_ , say it one more time with that voice.’

“What’s up with you?” Rhett laughed. “Panties made you sassy, huh? I said you were a naughty boy. And I’ll say it again, I don’t care.” He was still talking but Link couldn’t hear him anymore. He gasped, hissing, and tried to move his phone away from his mouth, but it was too late.

“Link…what…”

Link tossed his phone to the floor, it was all he could do before he was coming, a different kind of orgasm than he’d ever experienced. It came from somewhere else, deep inside him, and his stomach coiled and unfurled, fire and electricity knocking him senseless. He whimpered, covering his face as his cock twitched, chest heaving and lifting off the bed as come splattered across his stomach. And the panties. Fuck. It lasted for what felt like forever.

When he finally picked up his phone, Rhett had hung up, and Link knew that couldn’t be a good thing.

Turns out, he was naughty after all.

_‘Great going, Link.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter in full about 3 or 4 times, I just couldn’t find a satisfactory way to write the scene. This took many more hours than it should have, accompanied by a lot of me silently headbanging my table—so I really hope you like what I eventually landed on! 
> 
> Edit: And after all that the servers were down, I refreshed the page trying to update this fic maybe 50 times oh boy. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support so far, please continue to leave your fantastic comments!


	8. The Robber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling abandoned, Link finally takes the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the texts/messages, Link is on the right, anyone else on the left!

“The kids want to stay for the entire time. Another month.” Christy had spared Link a grand total of two glances in the 15 minutes he had spent waiting for Lando to appear. She bustled unnecessarily around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets, peering into the unknown. Link’s offer to help had been neatly shot down, so now he sucked his breath in, trying not to take up space.

His hou-, _the_ house, was alien now, the air chilled beyond the point of comfort, everything just the same, but off-centre. As much as he glanced around, trying to pin-point what had changed, he couldn’t. Maybe he was the alien.  

And, Rhett was ignoring his texts.

“Really? I guess, they’re having a blast. Lily barely had time to update me the other night. They were making vases or something outta clay?”

“Bowls.”

“Right. Bowls. Never knew they’d get so excited to be makin’ bowls. Can’t even get them to wash their bowls here.”

A look. Silence.

Lando appeared at the stairs, and Lick clapped his hands together—too loudly, startling Christy. “Ready to go, kiddo?” he asked, and Lando glanced between them, frowning.

“Yeah.”

\--

Link peered at his computer screen, reading through the tightly knitted phrases there. It wasn’t the first non-disclosure agreement he’d ever seen, but it was by far the most long and overcomplicated. Especially considering the circumstances.

The term “confidential information” as used in this Agreement shall therein mean any data or information that is competitively sensitive material not generally known to the public, including, but not limited to any of the following:

A.  **Screenshots, screen recordings, or screen captures** of _any_ nature of a client’s personal profile, including, but not limited to, a client’s sexual preferences, kinks, or sexuality

B **. Any non-public** images disclosed between client’s, regardless of the method of disclosure.

C. The nature of interactions between individual A and B during the period to be specified during their **first encounter, if such an encounter is to exist**. If individual a and b decide thereafter to disclose the nature of their relationship to others

D. Both individuals are responsible if either party, receiving or disclosing, reveals any sensitive information without written permission and approval. This information includes but is not limited to article a, b, and c and includes photographic or video graphic images of either party that could any way lead to a conclusion based on article of a, b, or c.

E. The obligation to remain discreet is legally compelled by applicable law, by any court, governmental agency, or regulator authority or by any subpoena or discovery request. The obligation to maintain confidentiality with respect to **Confidential Information** to protect the security, integrity and safety of both parties is legally binding.

 

It went on like that for a while, another four or five pages of increasingly complex legal jargon. By the end of it, Link could hardly believe all this was to sign up for a dating website. Granted, when his trainer had told him about the website, he had repeatedly stressed just how prestigious and discreet it was.

_‘It’s for public figures. The wealthy, or famous, or both. Seriously, hot shots. You need a bunch of references just to get in. But, I got you covered.’_

The idea of himself as a ‘hot shot public figure drew an internal eyeroll from Link. But he wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t, a little. It was a little frightening, the idea of it all, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t back out if he didn’t feel comfortable. He didn’t have to go through with a meeting, just making a profile and having a few conversations might be enough for now.

Link glanced towards his phone for the hundredth time in as many minutes.

 

Today 7:14 AM

_Sorry, I got a little drunk last night. You called me at a…compromising time. Hope I didn’t weird you out. Let me know. I know we said—anyways…call when you’re free._

**Delivered**

**Seen** 7:16 AM

 

Today 4:30 PM

_Saw Christy when I went to pick up Lando for soccer. Total word count: 150. Improvement, I guess?_

**Delivered**

**_Unread_ **

With a deep sigh and a frown, Link knuckled his glasses up, hitting the agreement button. The almost indiscernible whir of his laptop filled him with anxiety. Quiet stabbed at his sides, and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe through the pain. Christy, Rhett, 150 words or less. Fine. _Fine._

If Rhett wanted to play the immaturity game, he was game for a couple rounds.

\--

Things moved quickly from there.

It wasn’t long until Link found someone that caught his eye. Robert, 44, 6’2, Financial analyst. Dark brunette, no-nonsense haircut, but stylish. There was something about his eyes. Piercing grey, almost green in some pictures. His jaw was as defined as his expression was captivating. In several pictures a quiet, smile tugged at his lips. And his shoulders, broad and sprawling, or looked to be, anyways. Photos could be deceptive. Still, Link shot him a message. Why not?

_Hi. Wanna help me with my taxes?_

_Funny. First time I’m hearing that line._

Link groaned. He’d already messed up, fantastic.

_From someone this gorgeous, anyways. Those really your eyes?_

Link grinned, his stomach flipping pleasantly.

_Bought em’ off another dude. Good deal, and a perfect fit to boot._

_I hear the black market’s really thriving these days._

_Oh, definitely. You should see how many kidney’s I’ve got_

_Just…inside your body? Or…lying around. Should I be concerned?_

Link shook his head, covering his face. _Rusty_ wasn’t strong enough of a word.

_Can we start over? I’m Charles. Nice to meet you. Eyes: mine. Kidney’s: 2_

_Nice to meet you, two-kidney Charles. I’m Robert._

Conversation quickly led to facetime, to verify each other’s legitimacy, and Link blushed his way through the entire conversation. Robert was even more beautiful in motion, complete with quiet radio host rumble voice. He looked like he smelled good, his shoulders sprawled, and eyes sparkled as he teased Link, forcing silly grins out of him. Conversation was easy, and they skimmed around personal details, instead opting to feel each other out for a while, enjoy each other’s company.

An hour later, they settled on a date, and location. Sunday, and a restaurant Link had never heard of nor could he pronounce, but it was discreet, apparently, and Robert insisted. It sent a thrill through Link to know by the time he saw Rhett again, he would have already been on the date, armed with lofty experience, anecdotes, maybe even a second date already set up. It would be his _take that_ moment.

\--

Sunday morning, Link checked his phone again. Rhett had finally responded.

 _It’s fine man. And, haha, yeah_.

24 hours, and that's what he'd come up with.

Link didn’t tell him about the date, which turned out to be harder than he had thought, but the day melted into evening, eventually.

“Charles?”  It took Link a moment to register his own name, as he scanned the gorgeous restaurant he had never before stepped foot into. He had been led to a back room far fancier than the rest of the restaurant, which had seemed impossible, and there was Robert, just as tall, and sprawling as advertised, in a crisp, impressive suit.

“This place is—”

“I know. But it was the best I could do with such short notice.”

Link laughed. Robert’s smile didn’t reveal if he was joking or not.

The menu items were priced so highly Link had to stifle a gasp, and Robert plucked it from his fingers with a laugh. “Don’t worry about it. I ordered us the special.”

“Please tell me you didn’t order the wine. I could pay my kids college tuition with that.”

“You have kids?”  

Link made a face. He wasn’t accustomed to keeping things to himself. 

 “It’s ok.” Robert’s laugh was disarming, crackling at the edges in a way that pushed a low heat through Link's belly, and despite his racing heart, Link found himself thoroughly enjoying his time. Again, conversation was easy. Robert eased into his humor, giving it as he got, and their knees knocked underneath the table, warm and forgiving. He was almost too attractive, and Link found himself knocking things over as they ate, when Robert looked at him too long, brushed the back of his arm with his hand. The ridiculously priced wine certainly helped, rich and delicious, and by the time the meal was over, Link was warm all over, and ready for something more.

“This has been fantastic, and I’m not one to beat around the bush so…my place?”

Link’s fingers fidgeted against the table, and he remembered _150 words_ , and Rhett’s silence that spoke volumes. He’d swear up and down it didn’t influence his answer, but it slipped out more easily than he would’ve expected from himself. And sure, Rhett was being an _asshole,_ and his house was so choked with quiet he thought he might go crazy, and this was kind of fast—too fast? No, it was fine. If they were going to leave him to fend, he’d fend.

 

“Let's do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on! Sorry for the short-ish chapter, I'll more than make it up with the next one. I can't stress how much of a doozy the next chapter will be, I won't even try. 
> 
> What are your thoughts on Robert? Thanks for all your support!


	9. The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! ALERT. READ HERE!
> 
> TW:  
> This chapter contains some heavy+mature themes. Themes are *not* explicit. Check the end notes for spoilers/specifics if you need to, otherwise, read at your own discretion.  
> Song list:  
> Chloe x Halle: Warrior  
> Aurora: Running With the Wolves  
> Troye Sivan: Bloom

 “So…you weren’t actually kidding about the restaurant not being up to snuff for you.” Link’s eyes rounded as he gazed at what could only be described as ‘stupid rich’ luxury, sprawling in all directions. “Goodness, we could’ve just eaten here!”

The entryway alone left him breathless, tall and magnificent with gleaming, modern pillars, and a delicate marble fountain crowned in crimson, with fish flecked in gold flicking their tails to the top of the clear water. Lush cherrywood floors melted into blinding white carpets as they moved towards what he only could assume was some sort of ridiculous living room.

It was all so massive and surreal that Link had to remind himself that this was a penthouse suite, looming over San Marino, which was beyond a far cry from his humble home in La Crescenta.

“I’d take you to my Bel-Air place but, I don’t think you’d be up for the trek.” Robert’s smile was disarming as he handed Link a chilled glass of wine. Link took a few sips out of obligation—he was already tipsy enough and didn’t want to overdo it. He knew how he got when he did. Waiting until Robert was turned away, he set the glass down by the foot of the plush leather sectional that looked to cost about as much as his car.

 _Ridiculous_ , all of it.

For a while they toed the waves of conversation, chatting mindlessly, traipsing all the necessary steps. Robert had a way of making things comfortable, but Link hoped he wasn’t meant to be making the first move. He was already too focused on trying not to trip over his words, sound stupid.  It was relieving when Robert slid close enough to him on the couch for their knees to touch.

“You live around Burbank, right?”

“Yeah.” Link nodded, shaking his head at the flickering fireplace, the balcony that lead out to a video of the entire cityscape. He sat, overwhelmed. “Just a fair warning, I only have one place.” He said, leaning his cheek against the impossibly soft cushioning. Robert laughed, and Link felt his hand reach for his chin, tilting it towards him. “Are we gunna kiss?” he heard himself ask. His own boldness surprised him.

“I think you might be drunk.” Robert chuckled, and Link smiled stupidly, enjoying the proximity, those eyes on him, the smell of him. “Nope.” He responded, with a deft shake of his head. He felt something come loose, but it didn’t concern him, not now. The stakes were just right.

“Sure?” Robert’s fingers had slipped to his waistband on either side of his hips, hooking into his belt loops, and he tugged, once, pulling Link close. Link nodded, letting his eyes flutter shut. It was easy to forget Robert was only a few years his senior. He wondered if he was always in a suit, like a well-dressed cartoon character that had a uniform consisting of the same three articles of clothing, with the occasional outfit change for the Christmas special.

Or, maybe he wore soft cotton t-shirts on the weekend, and drawstring pajama bottoms. Link entertained visions of early morning breakfasts that never got finished, abandoned for more interesting activities. Robert behind him, arms around his waist, that mysterious, slightly upturned mouth against his neck. Maybe he grew his beard out, sometimes.

“I should tell you,” Link started. Robert’s hand was at his shoulder, pushing his jacket off, loosening his tie. He breathed in, shifting to make it easier, feeling his muscles give out. “I’ve never—”

“Relax.” Robert chuckled. Link gazed at him, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky. This dating thing was easy, after all. Nothing to fear. He lifted his hand, splaying his fingers against the angles of Robert’s jaw, and Robert smiled, a toothy flash, and dark eyes. His hand was too heavy, and Link let it drop to his side, displeased with the discomfort. Strange. “Okay.” He murmured. Robert came closer, and Link noticed the faintest dusting of freckles across his nose. Devilish. And what was that line about the devil?

Time skipped suddenly, skidding slickly. Link was aware it was later now. His jacket was off. Had he fallen asleep? He was leaned up against the couch, propped up against his elbow, and a little cold. He shook himself awake, but the fog remained, thickening.

“You okay?”

The proximity of the voice made him jump. Oh, yes, he remembered now. Robert. “Yeah.” He tried saying. His mouth was a little dry. He must have vocalized it, because another skid forward and he was holding a bottle of water. He accepted that he must have drank from it. “Did we kiss?” he asked, shaking his head again. It wasn’t helping, but it was all he could manage. He couldn’t read the label.

“You want to kiss me, Charles?” Robert’s hands squeezed at his waist, pushing to his hips, searching.

“What?” Link murmured. He felt silly for not understanding, tried grasping through the darkness.

“I think you’re still thirsty.”

“I might be.”

“Well, drink then.”

Link reached for the bottle, feeling the cold, wet, slick, dripping against his arm. When he opened his eyes again Robert’s mouth was against his neck, hands at his waistband. Link tried to lift his arms but they remained at his sides, stubborn. He was tired. Never mind this anymore. When had his pants-- they were unzipped, but he could only make out a few words at a time, like a record, skip, skip, skipping. He remembered Robert had said he was drunk. “Wait,” he mouthed, pushing himself up on the couch.

The moments of awareness were brief, and Robert must’ve not heard him, because his mouth persisted, against his neck, his throat. He parted his lips to try again and felt Robert’s mouth against his, rough, unfamiliar, pushing his words back down his throat, silencing him. His wrists hurt, a little. Finally, he had the strength, and lifted his arms, pushing against Robert’s chest. No give, just heaviness against him, and now a hand in his pants.

“It’s ok. Close your eyes. You’re tired huh?”

Link nodded. He wasn’t sure if he liked Robert’s hand where it was. Was he going to be sick? His heart sank, then sparked, jumping to life. Why had he been lying down? He couldn’t answer the question, and he didn’t like that. And now he knew, he didn’t _like_ the hand, didn’t want it. The spark caught fire and he jerked himself up. “Stop.” He fumbled for his zipper, pushing Robert’s hands off him, closing his belt, satisfied with the click. A buzzing sound was coming from somewhere, and he hated it.

Silence, and persistent hands again, but he pushed, certain now.

“ _Stop_.” He knew he’d said it out loud, because it ricocheted off of the walls and crashed against his ears. He tried to stand. It was tough work, and time kept skidding, skidding. He could make out, _don’t worry, sit down_ , and too-strong hands pulling at him.

“... _it’s fine_ —”

“Stop.”

_“…making this difficult…”_

Heavy again, and being pushed into the couch, now obscene in its plushness, and a mouth on his neck, persistent, and hands, frantically at his belt, his hips, time slipping, skipping, but this time he was sure he didn’t want it so he pushed _, hard_ , with his hands, then his elbows, breathless, heard something crunch, tasted blood in his mouth. He pushed and pushed, yelling stop, stop it, his heart racing, until he was standing, chest heaving, vision blurry. Robert looked upset, annoyed?

“Fuck this, get _out_.”

Link understood that, and grabbed his jacket. His fingers hardly worked his phone as he jabbed at it, walking as quickly as his legs could take him, and then running, down the hallway, the ridiculous foyer, pushing the heavy double doors, down the other hallway.

 _Come get me_ and a location pin, because he didn’t know where he was. He hit send and blinked hard, seeing stars. He wanted to sit down, go to sleep, but he was too afraid. He hew he had to get out, outside. He shoved his finger against the elevator button, trying to remember which direction was out, listening for footsteps. Don’t fall asleep, don’t, don’t go to bed, not here. Why was he so tired? And his mouth was bleeding. Tasted like metal. Had he bit his tongue?

Skip, skip, skip, and he was outside. He only knew to keep his phone against his chest. He walked down the unfamiliar street in the darkness and remembered the darkness scared him, but forgot again, thankfully. It was so quiet, and he was so tired. After a while he collapsed heavily to the edge of the sidewalk, sleep forcing itself on him.

_“Link.”_

A skid to consciousness and Rhett was there, crouched in front of him. “Rhett?” He wanted to tell Rhett he couldn’t stop in the middle of the road like that, but Rhett’s face was twisted too, with something he couldn’t understand. He wiped the back of his hand against his cheek. Did he have something on his face?

Rhett’s arms were around him, and he leaned into the touch. Someone was crying.

“M’okay. Just a little drunk.” He said. His cheeks were wet. When had Rhett gotten here? And why? He remembered it was Sunday.

“Link.”

“Got a little drunk.” He offered helpfully. They were driving in Rhett’s car now, and his seat belt was on. No radio. The silence was unnerving, like when something bad had happened. He squirmed against the seat belt, hating how it held him down. 

“Can you drop me home?” He watched Rhett’s hands on the wheel, ten and two, and shaking. He commended the following of proper driving protocol, sans all the trembling. “Good job.”

“I don’t think you’re ok.” Rhett’s voice sounded strained and far away, off on another planet. Link snorted. 

“ _Rude_. I’m just…what, you never been drunk before?” He retorted. He let himself blink, just once, and the scene melted and shifted. He was in bed now, his bed. Rhett was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, and he reached for him. He was wearing sleep clothes now. 

“… _not going anywhere, Link_ … _water_ … _is it ok…on the couch._ ”

“It’s Sunday.” Link let Rhett know. When had Rhett gotten here? And he was in his bed. It was all so confusing. He turned to look at Rhett, who was standing beside him now, a glass in hand. He accepted that Rhett would keep jumping around like this.

 “I’m sorry I called you.” Link frowned, despondent, and Rhett’s face was all twisted up again, and he was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders, clinging to him, waited until their hearts beat together again. The rhythm was out of sync at first, but, like always, strummed until they merged into one. “Don’t leave.” He insisted. He didn't care if he was being needy. He wanted Rhett to sleep with him. “Not even to out there.” He nodded towards the darkness. He couldn’t remember the name for it now.

“I’m not leaving you.” Rhett said, so quietly he could hardly hear, but his heart swelled with emotion. So, he supposed they were at a truce now. He tried to remember how he had gotten here, wrapped in Rhett’s arms like this, but why did it matter? Trying to remember was frustrating. He remembered it was Sunday again, and a dull, throbbing pain in his wrists, eased by the feeling of Rhett’s too-gentle arms around him, feather light. 

When he woke up a little later, Rhett was lying in bed with him--still holding him, and he was awake, staring intently down at him. Link opened his eyes, blinded by the shine of Rhett’s gaze, even in the darkess. “You okay?” he asked groggily. His heart raced—he’d missed him _so much_. Looking at him like this, so close, the sharp, defiant line of his brow, the pleasant, striking arch of his nose, and his lips. He lifted his hand, tracing the lines of Rhett’s face in the darkness, committing each of them to memory, letting his eyes wander along with his finger tips. Everywhere he touched sparked. He knew Rhett could feel it too, the way his eyes darkened, forcing Link to pause in his exploration.

This was why they couldn’t—things got messy.

“I’m okay.” Rhett murmured. His voice was still so tight, and Link frowned, anxious to ease his mind.  He buried his face against Rhett’s shoulder, his soft cotton t-shirt, soft from dozens of washes. Rhett _never_ allowed cuddling like this. “Am I dreaming?” he hadn’t considered the possibility, and now it struck him with alarming logic. He lifted his head to meet Rhett’s gaze again. So fucking green, swirling, torrential, choppy. He was so familiar with them, but he couldn’t read them now. They were so full of something. Link wanted to know—whatever it was, he couldn’t get enough of it. He hooked his leg around Rhett’s, wanting every part of them touching. Rhett gave easily, drawing him closer, his breath hitching. He felt a kiss against his temple.  

“I think you could dream up something better than this.” Rhett’s hand traveled along his back, drawing shapeless forms there, and Link leaned into the touch, comforted. He disagreed.

They laid like that for hours, Link slipping in and out of sleep, sometimes jerking awake, heart pounding and terrified, wanting to run, stay awake. Each time Rhett was there, whispering soft nothings he couldn’t always comprehend but he understood he was safe. It was more than enough, and he finally drifted to natural sleep, his hand fisted in Rhett’s t-shirt to keep him in place.

 

_\--_

_‘...won’t leave you ever again…’_

‘You know what they say about the Devil?’

‘ _I **promise**. I-’_

‘Play games with him, and--.’

‘— ** _promise_**.’

‘—and you’ll _always_ lose.’

 

 

 

_'Let me finish.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is special to me for a lot of reasons and I was nervous to put it out there. I hope it's well received.   
>  
> 
> SPOILER: 
> 
> Attempt at non-con activity, non-graphic in nature. Potential drugging. A small amount of physical hurt and emotional comfort.


	10. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's perspective of Sunday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your response to the last chapter made me so happy! I was super nervous positing it! As I mentioned, this is a one-off angsty incident, not changing the overall tone of the story!

_‘It’s fine man. And, haha, yeah_.’

 

 

24 hours, and that’s what he’d managed to come with.

 

Rhett stretched across the couch in the darkened living room, the same couch he’d been half-asleep on just two nights before when the _photo_ had come.

 

That _damn_ photo.

 

He let his finger hover over it again, hesitant, like looking at it now, for the 100th time, could really be the look to make the difference. He worried at his beard with his free hand before opening it up again, the guilty glow of his phone illuminating his face. Rhett let his gaze drift around the photo; the way the thin, blue lace clung to Link’s hips, the taper of his taut waistline (that _damn_ treasure trail), and the look in his eyes, the way his finger pressed up against his mouth like he knew exactly what he was doing. His lips looked obscenely soft. They always did. Always pouting and pink and soft.

 

Especially this week.

 

This all had started out so innocently. He’d always been a little curious, and what could the new experience hurt? The first kiss really had just been to force Link to calm down, a drunken solution to what he perceived as a simple problem.

 

The rest had been inexplicable, but he’d figured they both had a handle on it. Safe, just new. Another fold in their friendship. He clicked his phone screen off, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing logical thought into action. He was starting to wonder if he had played himself.

 

Link was morphing, a little more each day, and he was losing his grip on him. What had been a couple of extended glances, a few shocks of electricity on Monday had grown exponentially into a pool of liquid fire in his stomach by Friday. 

 

And of course, Link hadn’t even noticed. Every moment alone with him had been repainted with a fresh coat of _danger_. The urge to pin him against the wall, kiss him stupid, force those sounds out of him like he had before, _remind_ him.

' _Remember how I made you moan, Link, remember how you liked it. You wanted me, and God, did I want you.'_

And then Link would look at him and grin, and he would want to do _anything_ to keep him smiling, and then the need to hold him and kiss him would surge forward again tenfold, and he would lean forward, and, and—

**He just had to make it to the end of the week.**

And he _had_ , he’d made it, and intended to spend the whole weekend with his family for good measure. After this week, the next week would be easier, and the week after that, until years later they were laughing about this, Link leaning against the arm of his new husband, probably, madly in love and delighted. He knew Link. Link wanted that.

 

It was in the midst of imagining what Link’s feature beau might be like that the picture had arrived, with an innocuous little _bling_. Rhett knew it had to be a mistake, his mind and heart diverting and fighting each other for dominance. What if it wasn’t? What if Link had spent the week just as bent out of shape as he had been?

 

What if he wanted more?

 

But, of course Link had been fumbling and apologetic, and Rhett mentally scolded himself for reading too deeply into it. Still, he couldn’t help flirting a little, and then the jealously surged.

 

Who was Link getting dressed like that for?

 

 _‘None of your business.’_ But he’d asked anyways, desperate to know. He wanted Link to find someone, but he just…wanted to know.

 

And he hadn’t _needed_ to call him, but the urge to hear his voice after seeing him like that, it had been overwhelming. He’d needed to hear him, the Southern lilt that peeked out late at night, the gentle honey warmth of his voice.

 

The same voice, with a new understanding.

 

It was ridiculous, the way Link had managed to turn him on over the phone, get him shifting to sit up on the couch, captivated. 34 years of Link, why was this happening now? _What was wrong with him?_ He’d called Link a _naughty boy_ , hated himself for it, wanted to groan and hang the phone up.

 

But then he’d moaned. Not him. _Link_. Link had moaned. And there was nothing Rhett could’ve done to stop thinking about it after that.

 

_Sorry, I got a little drunk last night. You called me at a…compromising time. Hope I didn’t weird you out. Let me know. I know we said—anyways…call when you’re free._

_I know we said-_

_R_ hett knew they had said too, but by Sunday night, dozens of thoughts later, he was beginning to think, fuck what they’d said. His willpower had whittled down to nothing.

 

_‘I know we said, too. But, here’s a thought. Let’s **unsay.** Make this thing between us...an actual thing?’_

 

He didn’t know what he meant by that last part, but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. They could talk about that, what they both wanted. They’d always been good at figuring guidelines out together. All he knew is he didn’t want to stop kissing Link, not right now. Maybe more than kiss him. A thing could mean anything. Maybe it could mean—

 

Rhett was in the middle of stopping himself from forming that very dangerous thought when another tiny bling emitted from his phone, forcing him back to reality. 

 

‘Come get me’ and a location pin, from Link.

 

Strange.

_\--_

_L_ ink had ignored every text Rhett had sent. ‘Are you ok? What’s going on?’ ‘Can I call you?’. Each lack of response had tightened the pit of nerves in his stomach, and it took everything in him not to ignore the speed limit in favour of getting to Link more quickly. His only comfort was that the little location pin wasn’t moving, but that only meant Link’s phone was there. What if he’d dropped it?

 

San Marino wasn’t exactly known for bad neighborhoods, so there was little chance that Link had been mugged. He was probably fine, just drunk and a little out of, Rhett told himself over and over. But that wasn’t like Link.

 

The drive couldn’t have been longer.

 

The scenery quickly melted into overly-luxurious high-rises and condos, but Rhett only had eyes for Link. He nearly missed him, curled in a sitting position on the edge of the pavement. He stopped in the middle of the street, panic winning, rushed to Link, calling his name as he walked.

 

“Link, are you okay?” He crouched by him, pressing a hand to his back, listening for his breathing. Link’s arms were folded over his knees, and he didn’t smell of alcohol, not enough to be asleep on the sidewalk. “I need you to wake up man.” He could hear his own heartbeat. “Link, please.”

 

“Oh.” Link whispered, sitting up suddenly. For a moment he met Rhett’s gaze, but then his eyes faded and drifted, and Rhett had to call for him again, and again until he responded. Worry and fear twisted in his stomach, and Link lifted his hand, swiping it heavily against his own cheek.

 

“Tell me if you’re okay.” Rhett cleared his throat, aware of how high and tight his own voice was. Link leaned forward, and Rhett held his shoulders. Link’s face crumpled suddenly, and he was sobbing, inexplicably, his face shoved into the crook of Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett didn’t know to do, holding him tightly, soothing him as best he could, all the while trying to push past the panic tightening his throat. When Link pulled back, he was mumbling, trying to stand. “M’okay. Just…drunk. Drunkdrunkdunkdunk.” He swayed, and Rhett helped him until he was standing, leaning heavily into him. “It’s ok if I sleep?” Link asked quietly.  Rhett helped him into the car, checking to make sure he was responsive as he went.

 

“Link, how bad do you feel right now? I think I might have to take you to the hospital.”

 

Link shook his head, pressing his head to the glass window of the passenger seat. “No man, no. M’fine.” He frowned, concern spreading over his brow. He looked so upset at the idea, but Rhett wasn’t convinced. He reached across the seat, pressing a hand to Link’s forehead. He was warm all over, but seemed fine, except that he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open for long. They’d flutter open and he’d scan the car, brow creased in confusion? Dissatisfaction? Then he’d spot Rhett, and they would close again.

 

Against his better judgement, Rhett decided to take Link home. He was hardly responsive until they arrived, upon which his eyes lit up with recognition. “You thirsty? Think you’re gunna be sick?” Rhett helped Link to his bedroom, helped him change into his pajamas. Again, Link was almost silently, eerie in his compliance.

 

He saw the bruises when he finally got Link’s shirt off. Pale crimson, starkly fresh, almost innocuous in their presentation. When he saw them, and the way Link’s fingers curled in defense, his throat tightened with bile as the cold shiver of slick, profuse understanding washed over him. It was then he thought _he_ would be the one that was going to be sick.

 

 

The paradigmatic comfort of a drunk friend had, in an instant, become a crime scene. Rhett wasn’t prepared for the unfiltered anger that drowned him. “Who did this to you, Link?” he asked gently, careful to control his voice that wanted to scream and cry all at once. ‘Who hurt you?’ Visions of red flashed before him. He tried to focus on Link, who hesitated, as if he was trying to understand.

 

Link leaned in, and he was shivering. It was just enough to shake Rhett into action, dressing him in a fresh set of pajamas, propping him up into bed. His body moved automatically, as his mind begged question after question, each making him angrier than the last. “I’m going to get you some water, Link.”

 

“Don’t go.” Link was sitting up, trying to push himself out of bed, and he sounded so anxious, and frightened. Rhett grit his teeth and dared himself not to cry. “I’m just getting you some water, bo. You need to drink. You’re thirsty right? And I’ll sleep on the couch, too.”

 

Link didn’t seem satisfied, swaying and frowning, and Rhett had to step into the kitchen before his own tears came. He waited impatiently for their passing, hating them, because they didn’t help. What could they help now? He dug to the farthest reaches of his mind for some control, trying not to think the worst, the darkest thoughts. Link seemed okay, aside from his wrists. He hadn’t dared, he couldn’t dare, check for anything else, and besides, what would he know? _Don’t think about it._

 

Link was asleep again when he returned, shaking him gently awake. “Let me know if you feel sick.” He said. “I’ll take you the bathroom.” Link drank from the glass quietly, before handing it back.

 

“I’m sorry I called you.”

 

“No, Link.” Rhett breathed. “Don’t ever…it was my fault.”  If he hadn’t gotten caught up in his own feelings, he would have _been there_ for Link. He would have responded right away to his texts, and Link would have talked to him, and maybe none of this would have happened.

 

Instead, he’d spent all that time trying to figure out how to ask him for more, and why? Because he couldn’t control his own desires?

 

So badly he wanted…and he really would have been willing to ruin things for Link just to ask for _more_? In that moment, he hated himself, and maybe Link saw it because he frowned and put his arms out. Rhett didn’t deserve it, but he hugged him anyways, forced himself to breathe and listen to Link’s heart beat, _promise_ him he was safe now.

 

He was so glad he hadn’t hit send on that text. Clearly, Link needed him as a best friend and _no more._ More meant messy, and emotional, and ignored texts, and someone always got hurt.

 

He _never_ wanted that someone to be Link.

 

“I’m not going to do that to you again, Link. From now on, your best interest is my only priority. I swear. I won’t let you get hurt like this again. I promise. I _promise_.”

 

Link smiled, sweet and vacant, clearly not understanding. That was fine. He meant it regardless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was important to share Rhett's perspective because he has so many important thoughts he keeps to himself. Hopefully the lack of dialogue didn't bore you! By the way, I think this is! going to be a three part series, and we're about to hit the end of part one! A LOT is coming in the next couple of chapters!


	11. The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with his best friend motivates Link to make a couple life changes.

            The searing pain came first, so blinding that all Link could do was keep his eyes squeezed shut as his mind fluttered to consciousness. He willed himself back to sleep, back to the dark nothingness that had moments before been so comforting. It was only the awareness of another presence in the room that encouraged him to stir, letting his eyes slip open. Thank goodness, the curtains were drawn.

“You hungry?” Rhett was sitting in the armchair by the window. He turned his head, a soft smile playing across his face. Link glanced, let his gaze linger the moment Rhett looked away. He was always so handsome in the morning. He wasn’t sure if it was envy or admiration that filled him when he saw him like that. It wasn’t fair to look that good in the morning. 

Link blinked a few times, forcing his mind into awareness. “Yeah.” He said. His voice was raw sandpaper. He cleared it, wincing at the pain, and tried again. “And Aspirin.”

Rhett nodded, standing and stretching. Small puffs of exhaustion sat underneath his eyes. “Roger that.”

“Don’t call me Roger, Shirley.” Link smiled. Rhett was in his home, and judging by the peek of sunshine through his bedroom curtains, it was already late morning. He reached for his glasses, noting as he grabbed them from the beside table that the bed sheets beside him were crumpled.

Rhett had slept with him. His cheeks pinpricked with colour.

“I didn’t hurl on or near you last night, did I?” Link asked upon Rhett’s return. Rhett was armed with a tray of breakfast food, a big bowl of cereal, toast and peanut butter, some fruit, and coffee, and set the standing tray carefully over Link’s lap. Link hated the prospect of crumbs in his bed but chose to remain silent. Besides, standing seemed unfathomable, and he was starving.

“Unfortunately.” Rhett smiled, pulling his chair closer to the bedside. Link frowned, noting that Rhett hadn’t made any food for himself. Picking up his toast, he beckoned Rhett in, offering him the corner piece. “You need to eat up before you take the Aspirin.” Rhett scolded, but he leaned in and took a bite anyways.

Link laughed watching the way Rhett’s brow creased in satisfaction, and Rhett offered him a confused glance as he chewed. “Makin’ fun of my corner technique?” he asked.

“Nope.” Link took a bite of the toast, not bothering to eat from the other side as he usually did. “It’s just… _amusing_ how happy food makes you. Even dry toast.”

“I mean I do prefer wet toast, but you were all out.” Rhett was eyeing the fruit now, and Link rolled his eyes, spooning some up before offering it over. It disappeared with comical speed, and he grinned, fascinated by Rhett’s wolfish tendencies. They ate together in comfortable silence, and by the time Link had finished, popping a couple Aspirin in the process, the pain in his head had reduced to a dull, manageable throb.

With the end of the meal came the understanding that it was time for questions. Link wasn’t ready, more than willing to lay quietly with Rhett at his side, urging reality away. But he understood that the combined feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach and the flashes of burry memory wouldn’t be taking their leave without some digging. He sighed, leaning back against his headboard. “So, you wanna tell me your side of what happened last night and we go from there?”

Rhett nodded, his expression suddenly closed off, as if he’d been anticipating this, prepared to fly into action the moment duty called.

“You texted me just after midnight to come pick you up. You were out in San Marino.”

Link let his eyes fall shut. The faintest flash of memory, but he thought that had been a dream.

“You seemed really drunk—” Rhett would have usually punctured that with a teasing laugh and a quip about Link not being able to hold his alcohol, but his tone was carefully impartial now. “You wanted to go home. I wasn’t sure if I needed to take you to the hospital—”

“The hospital?” Link felt his brow crease, frowning. “I was that out of it?”

“Yeah.” Rhett said quietly. “I was…I really wasn’t sure. And—” he paused, and Link opened his eyes, let his gaze fall to his upturned wrists. He stared at them, letting flashes of memory merge, leaning into the pain, felt Rhett’s hand against his shoulder, encouraging him to feel despite the discomfort. His vision blurred as tears brimmed and he blinked them away, and they brimmed again. “Right.” He said quietly.

“Who were you with last night, Link?” The gentleness in Rhett’s voice broke him.

“I can’t tell you.” Link covered his face. “I signed…I met him through this stupid dating site.”

 “Okay. Well…did he hurt you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.” Link wasn’t sure if he couldn’t remember, or he didn’t want to remember. If he had, wouldn’t it be better if he just didn’t know? “We…we went on a date, everything went great. And then we went back to his place. I think we kissed? The last thing I remember was sitting on his couch, and then…you.”

“How much did you drink?”

“Maybe three glasses of wine.”

“Okay. So, something doesn’t add up.” They both knew what.

“Yeah. Listen—” Link could feel Rhett losing his grip, watched his fist tighten in his lap as he struggled to maintain control. “I-I signed an NDA. I don’t think…he hurt me.”

“He _wanted_ to. Or tried to.”

“I don’t know. We don’t know if he—”

“Link, he wanted to--he obviously was holding you down and—” Link covered his face, shaking his head deftly, blocking the words out.

“Rhett this isn’t a _crime_ scene.” He didn’t want it to be, even if it was. And it _wasn’t_ , anyways.

“He obviously—”

“Drugged me?” Link finally said it, because someone had to. He watched Rhett force himself to maintain a neutral expression, and hated it.

“I only drank at the restaurant; the waiter poured all the drinks.” He chose anger because the alternative was too overwhelming. “This isn’t one of your stupid conspiracy theories, it’s my _life_. You can’t just come in here touting answers and taking over like--” He bit his tongue, seeing the flash of pain on Rhett’s face and instantly regretting having said anything.

A few beats of uncomfortable silence. 

“I’m sorry.” Rhett leaned forward in his chair, tucking his head between his hands. “I shouldn’t be trying to process this for you. I just—I get irrational when it comes to making sure you’re ok.”  

Link blushed, his heart fluttering with unwelcome feelings. He didn’t want this right now, didn’t want to think through thoughts too dark to handle, the _what if’s_ that made his blood run cold. Was it really that easy to become a statistic? And what had he been like last night with Rhett, if he couldn’t even remember? It was easy to forget how much Rhett cared, sometimes. When presented with it so clearly, it overwhelmed the senses, left a too-sweet taste in his mouth.

He reached for Rhett’s hand, needing his touch, and Rhett squeezed back, before intertwining their fingers. It was all Link could do to not seek his mouth out as well. He forced himself to speak, giving himself something else to do with his mouth. “Here’s an idea. How about we just take a day off. From everything. Just, you and me, maybe some Planet Earth and half-decent Chinese food, and that’s it.” It was dangerous, keeping Rhett to himself like this for an entire day, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready, but it was what he needed. “Like a time out.”

Rhett flashed a sweet, toothy grin. “Make it Pulp Fiction and _above-average_ Chinese food and you got yourself a deal, brother.”  

“And that’s it, okay? If I…start talking about anything else, or I get emotional, or I need to process—”

“You’re free to. I’m here for you. Emphasis on _for_.” Link felt the pad of Rhett’s thumb brush across the back of his palm and let his gaze track its minute movements. “Sweet.” He grinned, and Rhett lifted his head, touching his forehead to Link’s in an act of solidarity.

It would have been so easy to tilt his chin upwards just a little, meet Rhett halfway. They could spend the afternoon kissing, and he _so badly_ wanted to be locked in Rhett’s embrace for a few stolen hours. It was a _time out_ after all, would it even count? But, he breathed through the desire, willing it away in exchange for the comfort of friendship. Besides, Rhett had made it clear that this was over for him. It was now up to Link to carry out his end of the bargain, and he wasn’t going to be the one to hold them back.

So, he behaved, enjoying Rhett’s company the way that had once been more than enough, and now was a careful tightrope act. Too long of a lingering gaze, too lengthy of a touch, and he would come crashing down, plummeting 50 feet into a murky abyss of refutation and strained relationships. He wasn’t willing to risk that, so he would behave.

\--

The sun had long set by the time Link had the courage to talk about it again, drifting between sleeps, his head resting against Rhett’s chest, some cheesy sci-fi going on in the background. They’d gotten here somehow, his leaning against Rhett’s shoulder shifting and morphing until Rhett had him pulled close, arms around his waist as he dozed.

“I had one drink at his place. Barely, like a couple sips. I didn’t like the taste, but I think that was it.” Rhett remained quiet, adjusting his long limbs on the couch to draw Link a little closer. Link listened to the thrum of Rhett’s heart as it sped up.

“You think tomorrow is too late for them to detect it if I got to the hospital?”

“Not sure. Do you want to?”

Link didn’t. In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to lie here with Rhett, indefinitely.

“Not really.” He finally answered. “Not at all.”

“You don’t have to.” Rhett’s cheek rested against the top of his head. “I just want you to feel comfortable.”

It was so sincere that Link had to grin, deliriously strengthened by Rhett’s support. He turned his head and buried his face against Rhett’s chest, felt his arms come up to splay across his back, and one against the back of his head. “None of this should be this hard.” He whispered.

If he were straight, this would have been so easy. He could have been set up on blind dates by friends, met a girl at a party, bumped into someone at a coffee shop. There would be no fear of getting caught, being outed, having his whole life crumble before him, fall to his feet. The idea was so thrilling, and sent a quick rush of determination through him.

Why _couldn’t_ it be like that? He cleared his throat, a man possessed. 

“Tell me if this is a stupid idea?”

“Hm?”

“Think I need to come out. To my family."

“ _Hm.”_

“Back home…”

 _“Ah.”_ Rhett whispered, his eyes rounding. 

"Yeah. It's insane." Link's resolve was beginning to slip as quickly as it had come. _What_ had he just said?

Rhett was quiet for a few seconds, before he finally spoke again, his voice piercing through the darkness. “So, road trip?”

“You’d _come_ with me?”

“That really a question?”

“You don’t have to.” Link frowned, lifting his head to catch Rhett’s gaze. “I don’t think it’ll exactly be a pleasant experience.”

Rhett’s chuckle was pleasant and booming. “You n’ me, bo. Not gonna let you do this alone.”

Link grinned, relieved beyond words. “Good. Because actually, the idea of doing this without you scares the crap outta me.”

“You don’t say?” Rhett teased, still chuckling. “So, gayventure part two?”

Link nodded, fear already gripping his insides. He wondered if he was still drunk, to come up with something this preposterous?  But in that moment, the fear of never being able to find a decent partner and dying alone outweighed the fear of coming out to his family. And that said a lot.

He’d made it this far.

Why not go the distance?

 

 

“Part two. Let’s do it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**End Part One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I can't describe how happy you reading and enjoying this fic has made me. I never dreamed so many people would be interested in this silly slow burn idea. I'm blown away. This ends part one, and I'm very, very excited to write the next part and I'd love to hear your feedback on what you thought of this section, what you think might happen in the next one, and how you think it'll go. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much and I can't wait to chat with you in the comment section!  
> Also, feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ rhinkiscanon. Always down to chat with fellow fans. c:


	12. The Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RandL get ready to take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of this part is going to be in Rhett's perspective, sort of a hand-off from Link's. Hope you like it!

“Thanks for that, baby.” Rhett sucked in a sharp inhale through his teeth as the heavy, mindless shove of Barbara’s paw made contact with his midsection. Clumsily, he pushed himself up on his elbows, unceremoniously deciding to cut his morning yoga session short. The sun had yet to rise, usually a point of triumph for Rhett in his morning routine, now an unnerving signifier that he could have chosen a few more moments of sleep. As his mind riffled frantically, he already missed the comfort of being unconscious.

“Remind me again, Thursday or Saturday?” Jessie’s voice floated loftily through the darkness as she stirred on the bed, readjusting until she was comfortable. “Thursday.” Rhett whispered, pushing himself up on his heels and stretching his long torso across the bed. At his feet Barbara played with the string of his pajama pants.

Jessie’s hand automatically pushed across the bed, resting against Rhett’s head and brushing soft, thoughtless patterns through his hair. Her eyes had already fallen shut again, or never opened. “Thursday. Ha. Good luck.” She murmured.

Rhett chuckled at the acknowledgement.

It was common knowledge that Link became progressively testy with the approach of stressful events. Rhett had long become accustomed to the ebb and flow of this dynamic, of Link’s quippy, cold responses and distant gazes, the distracted tug of teeth against his lower lip, the whiplash of finicky reactions often resulting in a lengthy vocalization of his train of thought when he inevitably hit a pocket of self-awareness. Rhett knew how to work with him, when to apply pressure, give him space. He’d known for so long it was second nature. But now—he wasn’t willing to admit the extent to which desire clouded his judgement. That would mean admitting the desire.

“He doin’ okay?” Jessie asked carefully.

She knew, not everything, but she had always been merciless in her ability to discern. After the weekend, _that weekend,_ it had been clear that something irrevocable had occurred, and she had been meticulous in her emotional support. Rhett turned his head to the side, letting his eyes flutter shut as the question sparked into flames. The thick lump in his throat ached, anger and pain still too far at the forefront.

 He settled for a nod. “You know Link.” He winced at the tenderness in his own voice, sighed and stretched his arms out across the comforter.

“Take care of him. Talked to Christy last night. He told her about it.”

“Yeah?” Rhett glanced at his ex-wife in the darkness, quirking a brow. “That’s…”

“She said he was terrified, obviously. I think it went well, in the end. She needs to see…”

Rhett nodded, understanding. “She’ll start healing then.” Jessie continued. “This is…we all gotta be there for him.

“I’m tryin’ my best. He’s gotta let me, though. Nearly bit my head off for not putting the toilet roll on the right way in the downstairs bathroom. You shoulda seen him. Looked like a little puffed up Cheeto, his hair was all messed up and he got stuck in his t-shirt while he was changing. It was ridiculous.” Rhett chuckled, letting his eyelids crack open to briefly roll his eyes skywards. Jessie smiled, silently observing the smile that spread across Rhett’s face, and hummed a note in response. 

“ _Silly_.”

 

\--

“Is the wi-fi being a pain in the ass for anyone else, or just me?” Link smashed his finger against the spacebar, scowling into his laptop’s screen. The question was biting, and rhetorical, but Rhett took the bait anyways.

“Whaddya need wi-fi for? We still have two episodes to film before we can get out of here. You trying to miss our flight?” Rhett remarked, watching as Link clattered around his computer with increasing frustration, before eventually slamming it shut with an exaggerated sigh.

“Yes.” Link’s expression froze somewhere between a grimace and a glower, quickly losing grasp of his own trepidations. Rhett eyed him warily. A squeeze to his shoulder might be too much, the contact too intense, sending him over the edge. He parted his lips, wanting to make it better.

“Good for five, guys?” Stevie called from the hallway as she busied past their shared office. The task of banking a full extra week’s worth of content on the fly had proven challenging for everyone, but she had taken it on with impressive vigour, rearranging and reordering the day’s structure. Thank goodness for the guest lineups, but it still meant filming several extra episodes to add to the bank, without much else to break up the tension.

It was shortly after noon, and Link was starting to crack.  

“Give us ten.” Rhett responded. Behind him, Link covered his face with both hands, releasing an audible sigh. Rhett took the cue, pushing himself and striding to the door, letting his hand suspend just above the handle.

“In or out?”

Link said nothing, but Rhett could feel his eyes tracking his movements. He shrugged, refusing to turn. “Gotta get an answer, Neal. Or it’s out.” Not necessarily a threat, but his palm prickled with warmth. It didn’t matter either way. It wasn’t supposed to, anyway.

“In.” Link finally responded, and Rhett let the door click shut, letting his gaze wander for a few seconds around the room before finally flicking it towards Link.

“Alright.”

“How long you gunna give me this wide a berth for?” Link quipped. His face had receded behind his palms again.

“Well I figured…we’re about to spend an entire week together. Didn’t want you getting sick of me before we even boarded the plane. Looks like I still managed it, somehow.” Rhett’s brow lifted as he walked towards Link. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do, opting to hover just out of arms reach, shifting his weight anxiously. Link frowned, his brow creased.

“Shut up.” He said, but there was no bite. Rhett almost wished there was, preferring the fire. He pantomimed zipping his lips shut, moving to toss the key away before reconsidering, instead offering it to Link. Cheesy, but Link accepted it between his thumb and forefinger with the ghost of a smile.

Rhett paused, waiting for Link’s guidance.

When none came, he nodded, extending his hand to Link in invitation. Link glanced warily before accepting, letting Rhett lead him with embellished grandeur to the sofa. Rhett sat at one corner, allowing Link his pick of the space. Link made a show of glancing up and down the seating area, before settling directly beside him. Rhett ignored the way his heart tightened.

They sat together quietly, Rhett enjoying the warm press of Link’s thigh against his, tracking the way Link’s hand lifted wordlessly to land against his knee.

“Sorry I’ve been acting like an asshole.”

“Apology accepted.” Rhett let his arm hang over the back of the sofa, carefully avoiding contact. The back of his mind pinpricked with awareness that Stevie’s return would be swift, but he was beginning to learn just how unreliable his own mind could be. Link’s palm absently wandered along the rough material of his jeans. Fingertips followed shortly, and blunt nails. It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did.

“Talked to Christy about the trip. Thought she should know from me what was goin’ on.”

“How’d it go?” Rhett asked, maintaining the focus of his gaze on the piping trail Link’s fingers blazed against his skin. The movements were nearly imperceptible, the twitch of his thumb, the curl of his index finger. Nothing to see. Still, he stared.

“Good.” Link breathed. “I know my mom’s gunna want to talk to her right after. It’s going to get out. And her sister—she already told her sister, but no one else. I just don’t want me outing myself to also involve outing her, if she’s not ready. I think she appreciated it.”

“Of course.” Rhett nodded. _She still loves you, Link. She wants you to be okay._ He bit back the sentiment.

 “We had dinner together, me, her and Lando.” Link brightened. “Now _he_ wants to go to camp. We’re thinking next year, maybe. Dinner was nice. She asked me, to stay I mean.”

“That’s big, Link!” Rhett enthused, ignoring the slip in his stomach as Link’s hand drifted from its place on his leg. “Good start.” He arched his back against the curve of the sofa, regretting having cut his stretching session short that morning. Had that only been a few hours ago? He was exhausted, and after they filmed the remaining two episodes, they still had to meet with Stevie to debrief before grabbing their flight, on which he would most likely not be sleeping. Between now and then, he was more than sure Link would fall into another bad mood.

For now, he tried enjoying the reprieve.

“It’s showtime, boys!” Stevie hollered. Rhett smirked, appreciating the drama. A double meaning.

“You ready?”

“Not at all. But let’s do this thing.”

\--

Several trying hours and a few short outbursts later, and they were halfway through a cramped, economy flight to North Carolina. Link had made the decision not to sleep on the flight, choosing instead to bless Rhett with his nervous stream of consciousness. “Do you think it was clear that I was referring to the untitled script for next week? I think I was kinda stumbling over that, Stevie looked confused.”

“She wasn’t confused, Link. Besides, you can just email her if you need to. We’re not heading into the wilderness. There’ll be Wi-Fi.” Rhett struggled to stretch his legs out in front of him, knocking his knees into the tray table and wincing. He hadn’t been able to convince Link to spring for Business class, even after going so far as to offer to pay himself.

_“It’s not the money, it’s the **principle**. It’s all the same plane. We shouldn’t have to be paying more to just to **sit** properly. Besides, it’s a 4-hour flight.” _

_“And 57 minutes. So, 5 hours.”_

_“ **You** can fly business on your own if you want to, fancy man. We’ll end up in the same spot, anyways.” _

That had shut Rhett up. He had no intentions of leaving Link to his own devices any more than was necessary on this trip. So, he wordlessly adjusted himself, grateful for the extra few inches Link silently sacrificed.

“Might as well. You’ve seen the Wi-Fi at my mom’s place.”

“Well, it won’t be long.” Rhett reminded gently. “Two nights, max. We’ll figure it out from there.” The non-verbal note was that it would all depend on how well Link’s parents took the news. “Yeah.” Link’s voice was thin.

Rhett shot him a sideways glance, calculating, before lifted his arm, letting his hand sit on the armrest between them, palm up. It took a few moments for Link to notice, but he accepted the offer as soon as his gaze landed on it, pressing his hand into Rhett’s, slowly interlocking each finger until they were securely attached. Rhett grinned, satisfied, and tormented by the warmth of Link’s hand in his own, the clasp of thin, lithe fingers, the jolt of electricity that reminded him all was not as it seemed.

It was so easy to lose himself in Link, the familiar tiffs and turns in conversation, now with an added twist. It wasn’t until Link inevitably fell asleep against his shoulder, his hand still firmly interlocked with Rhett’s, that Rhett felt the burn of a disapproving set of eyes across the aisle. He didn’t need to turn his head and look to know. He wondered if Link had noticed earlier, and pressed on regardless. If he had, he hadn’t let on. Link was brave like that.

Rhett exhaled, hating the quick, sick desire to detangle himself from Link, discomfort weighing freshly on his tired mind. Advocating was easy until it was uncomfortable. Turning it off wasn’t an option for everyone.

Link stirred, adjusting himself into the crook of Rhett’s shoulder in search of a more comfortable sleeping position. Later, when he would undoubtedly stop to turn the memory over in his mind, spin it somewhere towards the direction of safety, Rhett would assure himself it was all an act of defiance.

How he tightened his hold on Link, turning his head just enough to bring his lips to his forehead for a moment of brief contact. The leap in his chest, too, was a rebellion, as well as the colour that flooded his cheeks at the way Link’s lips parted in the faintest of smiles, the quick thrill of exhilaration.

But of course, none of it was true. The eyes only excused him.

Of course, he _wanted_ it, and wanted more, and then more after that. It was so easy to deny until the light switch went on in his mind, suddenly, and without warning, and he was left cold and naked, dripping with _want_. He'd push it aside for hours, days, and each time it would swoop in unceremoniously, invading him all over again. Each time it would be undeniable, but it _had_ to be denied. There was no alternative. 

He wanted to brush Link’s hair back away from his forehead and whisper stupid, sweet nothings into his ear. Wanted to kiss his sweet, slack mouth. Loved how his hand felt in his, _loved_ how he fit against him, the rise and fall of his chest, eyelids fluttering, dark lashes fanning across his cheeks like invitations.

In the darkness, suspended 35,000 feet in the air and exhausted, he could admit it to himself for the briefest of moments.

After all, he would have all the time in the world to deny it later. Deny, deny, deny, until it was like it never had thought it, it never had existed. But suspended, he let himself drift, touching with ginger fingertips the irrevocably true. Just for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit of a hiatus to study for and complete two exams, but I'm back now!
> 
> Any thoughts on how things might go for the boys? And how do you feel about Rhett's perspective? Chat with me in the comments! I missed writing, even though it's only been a week, haha.  
> Till next time!


	13. The Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet up before Link's big moment.

“Your ma okay with you sneakin’ out before dinner like this, Neal?” Rhett teased, popping the trunk of the Ford Bronco they had decided to rent for the week. No concrete plans had been made, but picking the Bronco meant unspoken potential for a couple nights of camping or off-roading, and pleased Rhett as a result.

Camping was always an exciting prospect. 

“There was some protest, but I fibbed a little and told her we were having trouble with the rental and needed to go pick up a new one.” Link said, waiting for Rhett to fish a couple blankets out from the trunk before closing it and starting on the short walk to the creek.

“I’m _not_ giving Sarah up.” Rhett frowned, trailing after Link. Afternoon light was just beginning to break to Evening as they traversed the familiar path towards one of their earliest childhood stomping grounds.

Very little was noteworthy about the tiny creek, and as they’d grown into adolescence, it had quickly been forgotten in the pursuit of bigger thrills. Rhett had been surprised when Link had suggested meeting there, but as they neared the bank of the stream, a sense of understanding began to form.

“Sarah?” Link quirked a brow, laying out the thickest blanket at the waters edge.

“I named her.”

“What’d I say about naming our rentals? You name em’, you get attached.”

“She _spoke_ to me.” Rhett announced emphatically, settling in beside Link after setting his shoes to the side. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Not be a dork for five seconds of your life?” Link suggested thoughtfully.

“And break my streak? My _lifelong_ streak, according to you? Ha.” Rhett said easily. He stretched his limbs out, tuning in to the gentle babble of the stream. “Mosquito repellant was probably a good idea.”

“Right here.” Link grinned, fishing a small bottle from his pocket, as if on cue. Rhett chuckled, accepting the container.

“Were you waiting for me to say that?”

“Maybe don’t be so predictable.” Link shrugged. “Just a thought. Next, you’re gunna say you wish you had food.”

“Bodies of water makes me hungry.” Rhett interjected. “But—”

“But you’re glad you don’t have any because—"

“Food means bears. Exactly. Glad to know you listen to me _sometimes_.” Rhett finished, handing back the bottle of bug spray with a wry smile.

Link laughed faintly. Rhett was aware that there was more to this meeting than a casual hangout by the creek, but he wasn’t sure what exactly that ‘more’, was. The past twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind of activity. He and Link had parted ways shortly after landing, Link heading off to his mom’s home, and Rhett spending the night with his brother and his family.

He had debated not revealing his presence at all, considering the length and intent of the trip, but with the knowledge that the town was tiny, and _he_ was not, he had made the decision to suck it up and spend the weekend with his family.

And of course, it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his family. It was just—

“My family has become the unofficial world champions of the synonym. I couldn't fathom how many words could be used in place of divorce _._ ” Rhett said lightly. “Separated, split up,at ends _—_ ”

“They still that weird about it? What’s it been, a year?” Link asked with a quirk of his brow. He began peeling his socks off, stuffing them into his shoes before starting on the task of rolling up the cuffs of his jeans.

“Just about. My mom cornered me in the kitchen, asked me if ‘ _we really think we’re gunna stay split._ ’ After all, Jessie’s _such_ a lovely gal.”

“She _is_ lovely.” Link said, quickly throwing on his perfectly tuned Southern mom accent. “And, oh so active in the church!”

“Honestly.” Rhett laughed. “Still haven’t told them we live together. I think my mom would just about lose it at that point. It’s especially awkward when she calls Jessie on the phone and settles in for three-hour chats, and I’m in the room with her.”

“You pretend to be the dog?”

“Uh. _Obviously_. This ain’t my first rodeo, compadre.” Rhett craned his neck, slanting his gaze away from the sun that was beginning to reflect across the creek’s surface. “Cole had to kinda slip in and distract her with a couple of his kids. Best use of small children, hands down.”

Link smiled quietly, lifting his legs and letting them hover over the shallow stream of flowing water before dunking them both in, watching the water pool around his ankles.

“You’re lucky you have a brother to diffuse the situation, dude. Having my mom’s complete and utter attention last night was not the most ideal. I could feel my skin burnin’.” The corners of his mouth flinched downwards at the memory, and Rhett followed suit, letting his smile slip away, ready to delve.

“Yeah? How is she?”

“She’s great. She definitely…knows something’s up. She’s been calling me up every other day these past few weeks, and Christy. And of course we’re never together, so…she knows. Just not what it is, exactly.” 

“Mom’s always know when something’s up.” Rhett noted ruefully. “At least once you get it out there you won’t have to keep track of all this.”

“Yeah. I’m not a good liar, don’t wanna be anyways.” Link nodded. “I hate that I’ve been makin’ Christy lie for me too. And I miss talking to my mom and feeling okay about everything.” He paused, and Rhett held his breath, forcing himself to keep perfectly still, watching thoughts cascade and wash over Link’s face. The emotion building in Link’s voice set a lump in his own throat. He held it there, willing it to release.

“When I saw her last night, and she hugged me and told me how handsome I was looking’…it’s stupid…I nearly started crying. I might’ve, if Louis wasn’t there. I wanted to just blurt it out while she was hugging me. I wanted it to be _over_.” Link barely made it to the end of his sentence, his voice vanishing into a quiet, choked sob.

Rhett felt his mind diverging, as he gazed into the clear water just inches from his sitting position. The urge to reach for Link pressed uncomfortably on his mind, distorting his perspective with he painful sensation. Of course, he had no solutions, only the single, resounding thought that he could not stand to see Link hurting, couldn’t satisfy himself by simply sitting and listening.

 It wasn’t enough. So badly he wanted to press his hand against Link’s chest, push hard, gather all his hurt until there was no more, and absorb it, toss it, whatever. Link didn’t deserve to hurt, not _ever,_ not for any reason. He was too good, too **sweet** , too earnest in how much he loved, and felt, and _cared_.

Rhett understood, way in the back of his mind, that his emotions were beyond irrational. Everyone had to hurt, sometimes. Growth meant hurt, _change_ meant hurt. Link knew that as well as anyone did. He willed himself to sit still and avoid letting stupid thoughts manifest into _stupid_ actions, tried to remember what they’d agreed on, and why this was a bad idea. But Link’s breath hitched and released sharply in the way that meant he was crying, and Rhett couldn’t deny himself.

It was cosmically pig-headed of him to think that he could be the one to make Link feel better, but he reached for him anyways, scooted close beside him. _Don’t cry. **Don’t**. I got you, Link. I love you._ He bit his tongue against the disastrous words, gazing at the profile of Link’s face. Before he could remember why he shouldn’t, he cupped Link’s chin, turning his head just enough for him to look up. Link blinked, unshed tears clinging to his lashes, eyes swimming, and Rhett let out a small sound of appreciation. 

How the hell was he meant to control himself when Link looked at him like _that_?

Moments before, he had been acutely aware of the role he’d assigned himself in all this, clutching it to his chest like a badge. His valiant vow to put Link first, put his best interest at heart. Now, his chest warmed with desire--he could only remember that he _wanted_ to be Link’s best interest. In a last-ditch effort to protect them both, he brushed his thumb against Link’s cheek, hoping the brief contact would be enough to satisfy him, just enough so that he would pull away without breaking the spell, the fragile wall they had both been working so hard at building.

But Link had other plans, pressing his own hand against the one that was offered up, holding Rhett in place before moving forward, catching him off-guard in a brief peck. He pulled back just enough to open the space between them, and Rhett parted his lips in surprise.

“Well.”

“Sorry.” Link whispered, but the look in his eyes dared Rhett to challenge him, showing no signs of remorse. A smile played at the corner of his mouth, sending all sorts of twists and heat through Rhett’s body. “Yeah?” He asked, hesitating for as long as he could before his will shattered, his gaze flicking between Link’s mouth and eyes, hoping either would offer him some solace. Of course, neither did, and he leaned forward, thrilled to find that Link was all too willing to do the same.  For one long, delicious moment, he paused, letting the air crackle with electricity between them. Then, their lips met again in a dense, electric heat, tentative for only a second before they sank into one another, searching and quickly rediscovering what they sought out.

Rhett slid his arms around Link’s waist to support his weight as the kiss deepened, and Link groaned appreciatively, his lips parting just enough for Rhett to slide his tongue against them, begging entry. Link obliged, and their tongues met in a slow, slick fight for dominance, Rhett pausing to nip and tug at Link’s lower lip, and Link rewarding him with more thick, breathy moans that filled his mind with lewd thoughts.

“You better stop that, Neal.” He murmured against the crook of Link’s jaw, before grazing it with a flash of teeth. “Or else.”

Link laughed quietly before his breath caught at the sensation of Rhett’s mouth against his neck. Arching his neck, he pushed himself slowly up and towards Rhett until he was straddling his hips, and Rhett took hold of him, placing both hands on Link’s waist as he abused his neck with a careful barrage of kisses. So _badly_ did he want to leave a mark, but he knew better.

Or else _what_?” Link asked playfully. His smile was breathtaking. He closed his eyes, letting out a long, exaggerated moan. “What’ll you do to me if I don’t stop?”

“Hm.” Rhett pushed both hands up underneath Link’s thin t-shirt, taunting him with maintained eye contact as they travelled. “Maybe,” He let his hand rest just underneath Link’s ribcage, his fingers now lightly dancing across Link’s taut skin, sending him into a soft set of giggles. “I’ll tickle you.”

“Ooh, I’m real scared.” Link laughed, but Rhett wasn’t done. His hands carried on along their path until they arrived at a set of pert nipples. He brushed the pads of his thumbs against them, grinning as Link’s entire body jerked forward in an act of submission, his head lolling back as he reached for Rhett’s shoulders, gripping tightly when he found purchase.

Butterflies ran rampant through Rhett's stomach in the face of Link’s expression, but he still managed to offer a teasing, “You like that?” letting his thumb run carefully back and forth across the sensitive buds.

Link’s face shifted, and for a second it looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes in disbelief, but it quickly melted into a wanton expression, brows lifting and lips parting as his fingers tightened against Rhett’s shoulders. “Rhett,” he gasped, and now his hips were moving, jerking and rocking lewd shapes up against Rhett’s erection. Rhett’s smile faded, his mind lighting afire as Link’s hips did debilitating things to him.

“Link.” Was all he could manage, before their mouths met in another scorching kiss, Link shifting in his lap, his t-shirt now pushed all the way up past his chest. Rhett groaned, letting his hands roam free across Link’s lithe body, and he realized that there was no stopping them now, they were both too hungry, too driven and raw for each other. Fuck the consequences, fuck _everything_ , he needed Link, needed to keep him moaning like this, needed him laid out naked on his back, needed to be on top of him—

A faint buzz at his hip jerked him to his senses, and Link pulled away quickly, fumbling for the phone that had caused the offending sound. “It’s my mom.” He whispered. “Oh jeez, it’s late.”

Rhett glanced over Link’s shoulder to the setting sun. “Crap, it is.” He breathed, light-headed as he tried to take in oxygen to calm his racing heart. “You should get home.”

“I should.” Link stood, making weak passes at fixing his hair and straightening his clothes out as Rhett folded up the blankets they had been sitting on. They quickly packed up in silence, the heated session of moments before forgotten in the light of bigger stakes.

“I look okay?” Link asked, as they trekked the short journey back tot he car. Rhett gave him a onceover, offering a thumbs up in lieu of the words he really wanted to share. He was not to be trusted. The ride to Link’s house was silent. Rhett didn’t have the right words, still overwhelmed by the too-quick switch in moods to say anything of value. Upon their arrival, he opted for an encouraging smile, hoping it would be enough. “Godspeed, brother.” 

“Thanks.” Link nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. As he hopped out of the car he hesitated, before turning to address Rhett through the half-opened window. “By the way…this isn’t over.”

Rhett wasn’t prepared for the shock of electric thrill that rocked through his body. “That a promise, or a threat?” He asked, hands tightening on the steering wheel.  

“Why not both?”

Rhett glanced down, trying to hide the enormous grin that spread across his face. “Get out of here, stupid.” He mumbled. He could feel Link’s eyes seeking him out, and he could only offer the briefest glance before he had to look away again, redder than before.

“You cheeseball.” Link doted in response.

With that, he took off, leaving Rhett a grinning, blushing mess, forehead pressed to the steering wheel as he tried, and failed, to stop the butterflies that quickly took over, clouding all logical thought. Instead he could only think of Link, Link’s fingers interlocked with his, the press of his soft lips with that pouting mouth, the sweet lilt of his voice. Link, Link, on loop, like a broken record he never wanted to fix.

Fuck it, he was weak. And tired of renting. 

And Link wasn’t the only one with a confession to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I've been so busy! Hopefully you guys don't mind the less frequent uploads! On the plus side, *all* my exams are finished now! Woohoo! 
> 
> Anywho, I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter, so sound off in the comments if you have the time!


	14. The Twin

Rhett played with the radio as he waited for Link to make it outside, fiddling with the settings. It felt foreign not to park and head inside to greet everyone, but Link had made it clear that that wasn’t the best idea over text. He hadn’t said much else.  

Rhett hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, spending most of his time replaying the events of the previous evening. Each replay got him both more excited, and terrified, than the last. He had turned the words he needed to say over and over in his head, nursing them and figuring out the best way to arrange them.

It was simple, really. His feelings were a _little_ stronger than being content with occasionally getting the chance to kiss Link on the mouth.

He had an inkling that Link felt the same.

Still, his stomach flipped every time he thought of getting the words out. The worst-case scenario wasn’t that bad, but he wasn’t exactly be excited to have it play out that way, if it did.

As he mulled, Link emerged, walking briskly to the car. His face was tight, and his eyes tired, but he offered a small smile when his gaze met Rhett’s. Quietly, he tossed his bags into the backseat before slipping into the passenger’s seat.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Rhett offered. It was late afternoon, actually, but he hoped the joke would be well-received. He didn’t have much to work with. He knew that Link had made it through the night, even staying for breakfast the next morning, so he figured, it couldn’t have gone that badly. But Link’s face was closed, the curtains totally drawn as he leaned heavily against the door, propping himself up on his palm.

“Ha.” He responded. “Good one.” 

 “Want the radio?” Rhett asked, pressing a finger to the console. He had more questions than he knew what to do with, but he would be damned if he invaded Link’s privacy before he was ready.

“Either’s fine. Doesn’t matter to me.”

Rhett scanned the stations as he cruised mindlessly through the familiar streets, pausing when he recognized the strains of Lionel Richie’s _Dancing on The Ceiling._ A long-time love for them both, he let the strains of the classic loft through the truck.

“ _So, come on! Let’s get loose! Don’t hold back, cause ain’t no use_.” Rhett crooned along with the song, fixing his eyes on the road ahead. He wasn’t sure where he was meant to go and, for a while they drove around to a series of songs from their shared childhoods, until Link was ready to speak.

“I’m ready to hit the road when you are. We can go campin’ further up north, or wherever. Just wanna drive for a while.” Link said quietly, fiddling with the slack of his seatbelt.

“Hm” Rhett started, tapping his fingers against the wheel as he drove. “I don’t know if I can do that. In fact, I think it would be downright irresponsible of me to let you get out of here without visiting the great, the inexorable, _Bojangles_. The Roasted Chicken Bites are back y’know.”

“I’m not the one that falls over himself for every seasonal menu item in existence. That’s all you brother.” Link shot, rolling his eyes. Still the corners of his mouth quirked upwards faintly at the mention of one of his favorite menu items.

“Oh, I’m _sorry_. I just assumed you wouldn’t want to miss out on one of the worlds seven greatest food wonders. And wasn’t it you that ate so much on our last visit that I pretty much had to wheel you out in a barrel?” Rhett prodded, catching and rolling with Link’s growing lopsided smirk.

Partly, he wanted to go because of their shared love of fried chicken and buttery biscuits, and he was all too aware that if they didn’t, Link would be complaining about having missed out for weeks after they got back to Los Angeles.

The prospect of heading out alone with Link to the great unknown, setting up a tiny tent for them to spend chilly nights in together after a day of romping about in the woods was exciting. He loved camping, loved spending time with his best friend doing nothing but catching fish and making fires. Link would always fuss about making sure their sleeping bags weren’t too close together, even though he was always the one that inadvertently ended up spooning Rhett through the night.

It didn’t take much to get him back over to his side, a roll and a push usually did it—but Rhett wasn’t sure if that’s what he’d be doing this time around.

 And therein lay his problem.

Before this trip, he needed to lay all his cards out on the table with Link, see which one’s he chose to pick up, and where that left them.

His fingers tightened on the wheel as Link quietly mused his proposition. He wasn’t sure which decision he wanted to hear. Both had their perils.

“I don’t remember a barrel, but fine, I concede.” Link finally sighed. “Just, I don’t wanna talk about last night, okay? I don’t think I’m up for it. I just want to stuff my face with chicken and biscuits and leave.” Link declared firmly, chewing his bottom lip.

Rhett did his best to ignore the mounting twists and turns of his stomach, nodding quietly in agreement. “Sounds like a plan.”

\--

“It didn’t go as badly as it could’ve. I guess…it went okay. Lewis fell asleep after dinner, and I figured it was as good a time as any. So, I sat her down, said it in as simple terms as I could. _Mom, I’m gay.”_ Link said suddenly. Rhett looked up, startled at the impromptu conversation start-up. Link had been mostly silent throughout the meal, he certainly hadn’t expected him to begin talking now that they were getting ready to leave.

“After I told her it got so quiet it hurt. Only time I’ve ever felt quiet like that was when we did the sensory deprivation tank thing. I thought she might never talk again. When she did…it was probably after about three, four minutes? She asked if I told Christy, and how she was taking it, and how to the kids were handling it, and how you reacted to it. She asked them one by one like an interrogation, and the whole time I was just begging for her to look at me, ask me how _I_ was taking it. It was so childish, but that was all I could think. I didn’t expect her to fling her arms open and shower me with kisses or anything, but…even a glance?” Link inhaled, his expression long gone and far off.

Rhett listened with baited breath, watching emotion flash across Link’s face for a few beats until he started again.

“She insisted I stay for breakfast, and it was almost like nothing had happened the next morning. Except that she still wouldn’t really look at me. But…like I said, it could have been worse. It probably was the best it could’ve gone.” Link heaved a breath, his shoulders slumping. At some point during his spiel, Rhett had laid his hand on the table. Now, as Link came to, he noticed, pressed his own hand into Rhett’s, adjusted it until their fingers firmly interlocked.

Rhett smiled quietly at the sight, marvelling at how instantaneously his stomach could flip over the most miniscule things.

“So, like I said,” Link said after a beat. “I _don’t_ wanna talk about it.”  

Rhett’s smile widened, and Link followed suit, grinning his famous lopsided grin and looking up from under his lashes sheepishly. Suddenly, it was 1993, and Rhett was an awkward, long limbed 16-year-old on a first date with a particularly attractive candidate. He brushed the fingers of his free hand through his hair, conscious of the way Link’s eyes tracking him. He parted his lips, clearing his throat.

Now was as good a time as any.

“Well,” He started. “How bout we talk about something else?” He quirked his brow in what he could only hope was a simultaneously cute and suggestive manner.

“I think I like where this is going.” Link’s eyes flickered, his teeth flashing as he tugged his bottom lip against them. “And I don’t wanna interrupt you, but I really need to take a wazz.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Wazz away.” Rhett laughed, relieved at the extra few minutes he’d have to compose his thought process _. Feelings, more feelings than we both anticipated, maybe? I think so? What’re **you** feeling? How should we…keep…moving forward? **Should** we keep moving forward? I kinda think you’re into it, and if you’re into it, I’m kinda into it too. So…let’s figure this out…put a name to this thing? _

Rhett groaned, rubbing the backs of his hands against his eyes. Nope. All wrong. Maybe the words would flow better out loud? He hoped Link would help him out a bit. The thought of that cute, lopsided grin being quirked in his direction was solid motivation. When he lifted his hand away from his eyes. Link was back, and by his side was a man Rhett had never seen before, but looked strangely familiar, for some reason.

 “Uhm, hi.” He said quizzically, shooting a look between Link and this new stranger.

“Rhett!” Link started. “This is—”

“Riley.” The man rumbled in a deep, Southern baritone, glancing down at Link before offering Rhett a handshake.  He stood about 6’5, Rhett guessed. And as he stood to shake his hand, he realized he seemed familiar because he looked a little like--

“You!” Link was exclaiming, and Rhett snapped back to the conversation, nodding slowly. “I got so confused…I bumped into him coming out of the bathroom and I thought he was you for a second! I wondered how you got there so quickly. But it wasn’t you, it was this guy!”

“I mean…I can kinda see it.” Rhett said slowly, giving Riley a onceover. Dirty blonde hair quaffed up like his own, a similar bone structure, a thick beard, also like his own, what looked to be dark green eyes, and most notably the height.

“Dude, you guys could be brothers! It’s crazy! You sure you don’t have any siblings you dunno about?” Link exclaimed, standing back and inspecting them both like pieces of art.

“Okay, I don’t think we look _that_ alike.” Rhett said dubiously. “Where you from man?”

“Buies Creek, same as you two. I went to Harnett Central, class of 2000. Missed you two by a few years.” Riley said. “My only regret is not managing to beat your 3-pointer record before I graduated. Got to 75.”

“You played basketball too?” Link marvelled. “Well I guess with the height. Plus,” Rhett didn’t miss the quick onceover Link gave Riley’s form, his eyes lingering momentarily. “You do look pretty…athletic.”

“Oh yeah?” Riley lifted an arm, flexing what Rhett begrudgingly had to admit was an impressive set of guns, made more impressive by his form fitting Henley shirt. “Don’t have much time for exercise, but I do work on a ranch.”

“It shows.” Link smiled. Another look, extended this time, and Rhett cleared his throat.

“Well, it was great meeting my almost doppelganger, but we gotta hit the road pretty soon so—”

“Are you kidding?” Link shot Rhett an incredulous look, his brows furrowing. “You’re really not interested in getting to know your twin? He likes chicken and biscuits! And the outdoors! Am I missing something here?”

“I don’t wanna interrupt yall’s plans,” Riley chuckled, and the corner of Rhett’s mouth twitched in dissatisfaction. “Perfect, well—”

“ _But_ ,” Riley continued. “If you two are sticking around for a little longer, there’s this great bar we could hit up nearby. I was just passing through town for some supplies, I’m not pressed for time.”

Rhett grimaced. He knew he was being rude, after all, he couldn’t blame this passerby for his _incredibly annoying_ presence. But Link was shooting him that _don’t you freaking dare_ look, and he knew better than to continue the trajectory he was on. He nodded slowly, wondering how the night had managed to get so far away from him in only a moment.

“I guess one drink couldn’t hurt. It’d be nice to catch up with a fellow Trojan.” He said begrudgingly.

Link was beaming again, and fuck, his smile was adorable.

 _Fine._ A couple more hours couldn’t really hurt, could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lost my file on Word when I was almost done writing this, and I have autosave on, but for some reason the file was corrupted! I tried so so hard to get it back, and after mourning, I had to start over! So....I'm really happy to finally be able to get this chapter out, and I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Sound all your thoughts off in the comments! X


	15. Two's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three's a crowd.

“You know, I don’t get to talk about this a lot, but I _am_ really proud that—”

“My record _still stands today_.” Link mocked good-heartedly, tossing back his third drink of the evening as he shot Rhett a playful glance. “Don’t worry Riley, in case you forget the record, you’ll hear it at from him at least four more times tonight.” He giggled, satisfied by Rhett’s pursed lips and embarrassed beard pull.

“Hey, I couldn’t forget it if I tried! After all, I spent most of high school tryin’ to beat it.” Riley reached across the table to clap a large hand on Rhett’s shoulder. “This guy’s a legend. You still play, Rhett?”

“Occasionally.” Rhett said carefully. “My back—well, life gets busy.” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seriously played a game, or even toyed with the idea. The thought shot a wave of nostalgia through him, and he was suddenly reminded of the time. 

The night had stretched longer than he had anticipated, and Rhett didn’t want to admit it, but he was enjoying himself. Riley seemed like a cool guy, good-natured and easy to chat with, and of course, it was always enjoyable to connect with someone with shared childhood experience. Riley had hung around the same stomping grounds as he and Link, loved the same teachers, pulled similar pranks, and even dated Leslie—a different Leslie, but still.

To add to their _vague_ physical similarities, Riley shared several interests with Rhett, some less impressive than others in rarity, each of which when revealed would get Link sitting up in his seat, ready with a quirk of his brow and an, exaggerated ‘ _Reeally? That’s so_ _interesting. Rhett also loves off-roading. AND barbeque. Crazy!_ ’ With each downed beer, new syllables were added to the phrase until it became so ridiculous the brow quirk alone set all three of them off laughing.

“Man, I still can’t get over how alike you guys look.” Link was shaking his head, glancing between them like an appraiser. “You look more like him than his own brother. You got any brothers, Riley? “

“Ha, well, actually,” Riley drawled, his accent stronger than Rhett remembered his own ever being. “I’m the youngest of 5, but no brothers. My parents split when I was a kid, and I was dead set on stayin’ with dad on the ranch, so I did. The girls went off to the city with ma.”

“Ranch, huh?” Rhett perked with interest. “That must’ve been fun growing up.”

As Riley parted his lips to reply, Link stared into his glass, musing with a quiet “My parents split when I was a kid too. But I’m an only child.”

“Oh, really? Musta been lonely.”

“Sometimes. Probably less often than I would’ve. I had Rhett.” Link said, glancing towards Rhett. Rhett met his gaze, feeling himself redden as it stretched on. “You’re drunk.” He mumbled, finding it impossible to control his embarrassed smile. He liked Link’s eyes on him.

“Not yet I’m not.” Link said. “Where’s that bartender?”

At this point it was likely they would be settling into a motel for the night, it being too late, and Link being too tipsy to be of much value till morning. Rhett diligently helped Link track down a bartender, ordered another couple beers, excluding himself. Even if he didn’t need to drive tonight, he wanted to have his wits about him for Link.  

“Thanks, man. I’ll get the next round.” Riley said. “To answer your question, yeah it was fun growin’ up on the ranch. It’s actually not too far from here, next town over and—thataway.” He pointed North through the back of the bar and Rhett squinted, nodding solemnly.

“Oh _that_ one. I recognize it from here.” The joke was for himself, but he noted with satisfaction that Riley laughed genuinely, while Link rolled his eyes, too accustomed to his dad jokes and dry humour.

“I see why ya’ll make a livin’ bein’ funny.” Riley said. “I’ve seen some of your videos, actually, from back in the day when you just started comin’ up.”

He jabbed a finger in Link’s direction. “From what I gather, _you_ can’t hold anything down. How you gunna say you don’t like tomatoes?”

Link laughed—giggled, really, lifting his hand to swat at the accusing digit “They’re _slimy._ And anyways, I’ve eaten more bugs than you can imagine, so I think I should get a pass on this.”

“Oh yeah?” Riley’s voice was low, his dark green eyes tracking Link with interest—or something else. Rhett watched Link’s smile broaden, observed the telltale flush developing beneath his golden skin.

“ _Yeah_.” Link grinned. He shook his head for a second, as if remembering something, before sighing, “God, I needed this. It’s been a day…or month, really.”

Rhett’s stomach tightened as Riley made a sound of interest, waiting for Link to continue. “Link.” He warned quietly, suddenly wishing he had cut Link off sooner as he downed his fourth beer of the evening. “Maybe don’t—”

“No, it’s fine. It’s…I can talk about it, right?” Link said, furrowing his brow. “Well, whatever, I—I feel like it.”

“Link—”

“I came out to my mom. This morning, actually.” Link blurted out, a jumble of words all bundled together there was a good chance Riley had missed it. Rhett hoped he had. He noted with envy how handsome the man was as he tried to process Link’s statement, all jawline and cheekbones. Then again, Link thought they looked alike, so there was that. Then _again_ , did Link think Riley looked like a better version of him?

Was he the funhouse mirror version of himself?

 “Uh,” Riley blinked, his brows lifting. “Come again?”

“I’m gay.” Link said matter-of-factly, as if he was a realtor giving a house tour. _And here we have the pool, perfect for summer parties, and oh, I’m gay._ Rhett supposed, there wasn’t many ways to say it, but there it was, he guessed. His heart pounded through his chest as he readied himself for both flight and flight.

Riley picked up his beer, drinking nearly half of it before placing it down quietly, and Rhett grit his teeth. He’d never been in a bar fight before, especially not with someone that was actually his size. Riley looked like he worked out. He hoped their similarities didn’t extend to the high school wrestling team.

“You can leave now.” Link laughed dryly, after a few more beats of silence. “Honestly after confessing it once today, I just want to keep saying it. Feels good. I’m gay, I don’t care who knows it.”

“No, it’s—” Riley shook his head slowly, before chuckling. “That’s just…crazy brave of you, man.”

Rhett breathed a quiet sigh of relief, warmed by the way Link’s eyes shone with happiness. He _was_ crazy brave. He didn’t hear it enough.

“No problem.” Riley said. “You should be proud of yourself for that.” His eyes flit across the table, unspoken thoughts vividly hanging in the atmosphere between the three of them.

“We’re not dating.” Rhett offered. They weren’t. Still, he didn’t _love_ saying it. He supposed that was telling. For as long as he could remember, people had had misconceptions about his and Link’s relationship. Dating, married, boyfriends—they’d been assigned every assumptive title under the sun due to their unusually close relationship. It had always been a mild annoyance for both of them.

Now, it felt like an admission.

“Woulda been fine if you were. But good to know.” Riley said, finishing his drink. His smile was warm and genuine, and Rhett was overwhelmed with happiness for Link. He’d successfully come out to a near stranger, unscathed. After the day he’d had, this felt like exactly what he needed. Rhett wanted to kick himself. All night he’d been trying to steer the conversation, but Link had been in control the entire time. He shot Link a smile and watched him light up.

But.

 _Good to know_. What did that mean? Why was it good to know that he and Link weren’t dating? And why was Riley now gazing at Link like that, like Rhett sometimes caught himself staring when Link got all bubbly and adorable? His skin prickled uncomfortably.

Unsure of what to say, he shifted in his seat. “Looks like you guys are both out. Next rounds on me.” He pushed himself up to the bar in a stupor, careful not to glance back at the scene playing out behind him.

Okay, so this, very attractive, younger, muscular, ranch dude, was potentially gay and potentially hitting on Link. Was he now third-wheeling? Two days ago, this would have made sense. His goal, to protect Link as he traversed the dating world, finding a well-suited mate. Two days ago, that was what he had said the plan was. Now, he was rethinking that plan. But should he be?

He groaned, head swirling with confusing thoughts, and ordered three drinks this time, half-finishing his own before he returned to the booth.

“Rhett!” Link exclaimed, his eyes flashing with excitement. “You’ll never believe, well, no, Riley, just tell him—”

“Didn’t think I’d ever seen a grown man get that excited about this, but I got miniature horses on my ranch.” Riley shrugged, staring with amusement at the way Link clasped his hands together in delight.

“Can you believe it??” Link asked.

“Hardly.” Rhett said.

Of _course._

“Rhett got me a book on miniature horses for my birthday a couple years ago. Made me think he’d gotten me one. I dunno where I was gunna put it, but I was so ready for it.” Link pouted.

Riley laughed. “Well, I mean if ya’ll are sticking around for a while, you should definitely feel free to visit. I’ve got the space. It’s not much, but if you like the outdoors—”

“ _Rhett_ —”

“I could show you around.”

“That’s very generous of you—” Rhett started.

“We actually had plans to go camping.” Link finished, surprising Rhett. A smile played across his lips.

“I mean, we can reconsider. We might be able to squeeze in a night or two.” Rhett said quietly, his heart tugging.

“Yeah?” Link asked, his voice betraying him with a tentative quiver of excitement. He turned to Riley. “Can we get back to you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Riley nodded. “I’ll give you my number.”

Rhett leaned back, pleased that Link had chosen him. He chided himself for getting worked up over nothing. The other shoe didn’t always have to drop.

Link fumbled around in his phone for his pocket, perturbed. “If I could just find the dang thing.”

“This it?” Riley asked, plucking Link’s phone from the table. “Been here the whole time.”

“Oh. Right. I knew that. I just wanted to know if _you_ knew it.” Link blushed.

“You’re a heartbreaker, aren’t you.” Riley said quietly. In an instant, everything shifted. It wasn’t a question, but Rhett had the answer ready anyways. The scene played out in slow motion. Link, grinning too-widely, his fingers fidgeting the way they did when he got excited, his fingers lingering against Riley’s when they brushed, and Riley was laughing that deep rumbly laugh Rhett suddenly hated, and leaning in, and looking at Link like he was _hungry._

Link unlocked his phone and handed it over and in went the number, and along with it, the other shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a much needed break at the end of the summer so I was away for a while! Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I hope you guys enjoy the update! Let me know all your thoughts in the comments!


	16. The Last Fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett makes one final ultimatum with himself, because he can't not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be switching back to Link's POV after this chapter!

“I saw your face when Riley was talking about the ranch. We don’t have to do this.” 

“I saw _yours_. You’d throw a fit if we didn’t.” Rhett retorted, leaning against the dresser as he watched Link drunkenly struggle to unlace his sneakers. He thought about offering to help, a thought that was quickly forgotten in wake of the way Link’s shirt bunched up as he tilted onto his side in an attempt to grab the heel of his shoe. He shifted positions, failing to look away, and opting instead for quiet peripheral glances. He’d never thought of himself as a _biter,_ but something about Link’s stomach unleashed something carnal--

“I would _not_.” Link announced emphatically. “Sure, you’re the only one standing between me and a life goal, but I could never resent you for that.” He finally managed to grab his shoe, yanking it off and watching it fly halfway across the room. “Not forever anyways.” 

“Yeah?” Rhett asked. Link was lying down now, and the peek of stomach had turned into a full stretch. He flit his gaze to Link’s face, satisfied in his distracted gaze towards the ceiling, and allowed himself a few more stolen seconds. “Man, aren’t you just the greatest.”

“I promise—it doesn’t matter to me.” Link mumbled, halfway asleep. “This trip…this is about us. Not…random—guy and his cute horses.”

“Cute horses huh?” Rhett said, standing. “The prospect of cute…horses got you excited?”

“Stop jibber jabbering and get in the shower already. I’m sticky.” Link responded.  “Need to shower too. So hurry up.”

“I’m takin’ my sweet time, after you spilled half your beer on me.” Rhett said, working himself slowly towards the bathroom, a show largely lost on a half-asleep Link.

“You were in my beer’s way. _Typical_.” Link retorted nonsensically. With a flourish of his hand, he let it fall heavily across his face as a form of mild protection against the bright motel light. “ _Hurry.”_

“Can’t hear you!” Rhett called as he shut the door. There was no way Link would stay awake long enough to take a shower, even with his obsessive need for cleanliness. He needed this time, a few moments of reprieve to sort through his conflicting feelings.

The blast of hot water that stung needles into his skin was a welcome admonishment, a moment of distraction he had been longing for. For a second, he let himself exhale, release the tension in his shoulders and all across his back, press his hands against his ribcage and try to physically unfurl the tight bundle of nerves there. Closing his eyes was a mistake, in an instant, the evening replayed before him in vivid technicolor, with blasts of unpleasant sound intermingled in the recollection.

Link was clearly attracted to Riley. His body language, how easily he leaned in to laugh and let his eyes flash with interest, Rhett had seen that all before. Link knew how to turn on the charm, it was a part of _his_ charm, and something Rhett had seen him do both unconsciously and consciously over the years. It often meant nothing (although that piece of knowledge had _never_ stopped him from getting jealous) but this was different. Not just because he was single now—what was once an impossibility could now be actualized. Not even because Riley was obviously his _type—_ a tunnel Rhett didn’t even want to bother digging at.

No. It was because Link had been nervous. Nervous and excited in a way Rhett hadn’t seen in— _ever_. Nervous like the kind of nervous you get when you dare to dream something amazing might actually be coming to you—but it’s too frightening to look in the eye. He’d looked at Riley like he was an interview for his dream job.

Pumping a few squirts of shampoo into his palm, Rhett aggressively scrubbed at his scalp. Who was he to stop Link for going for his _dream job_? For what? A part-time position at 7/11? He didn’t know what he could give Link, didn’t even know what he wanted to give him. All he knew was that he _wanted_ him, some way. He hadn’t had time to figure the logistics out. That had been fine, when there was no one, but in the face of a potential prospect, it seemed trite, _selfish_. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish. The one thing he didn’t want to be. Not with Link. He’d promised, _promised_ to be there for Link on his journey, _his_ journey.

Not _their_ journey.

So there. The decision was clear, the right thing to do was obviously to let Link--

“Room for one more?”

Rhett’s mind went blank, hit instantly with a flash of adrenaline.

Link. _Naked_. Naked and beautiful and freshly golden.

“You should be lying down.” Rhett managed, swallowing the words that were forming in his throat. Naked _. Naked. God._ He looked incredible.  

“There’s barely enough room in here for me. This isn’t exactly the Marriot.”

“Am comin’ in.” Link announced, squeezing himself in front of Rhett and directly under the stream of water. “Ah. It’s _hot_. Make yourself useful, pass the soap.”

“You’re a mean drunk, you know that?” Rhett said, handing Link the small bottle of liquid soap and watching him struggle with the cap for a while. He was too close to Link’s naked backside for his own liking, but there was nowhere to go. Except out of the tub. Which, truthfully, was an option he _could_ take, but—naked Link.

“This dang—”

“Give me that. Talk about being useful.” Rhett grabbed the bottle from Link and dispensed some soap into his hands, wordlessly beginning to scrub his back. Two sets of hands would get them out of there twice as fast, and being drunk in a hot shower was a terrible idea.   

“I know how to _shower_.” Link protested, leaning into the touch. Then a low sound of appreciation as Rhett rubbed vigorously at his lower back, which did nothing to get Rhett’s mind off the fact that Link was naked and his bare ass was just inches from his hands.

 “You gunna make _any_ effort?” He bit finally. “I’m not—”

“Water’s too hot.” Link sighed, lifting his hands and taking a few swipes at his chest with the splurt of liquid soap. “Back up.” Before Rhett could react, he turned suddenly, and they were suddenly chest to chest.

“This is a terrible arrangement for me.” Rhett said, because he _had_ to say something before he imploded. Water droplets clung to Link’s lashes, and he was a full display of shoulders, a perfect torso, hipbones. And--

When Rhett snapped his gaze back up towards safer waters, Link was smirking.

“ _Shut up_.”

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

 “You don’t make it easy for me, Neal.”

“Huh. I thought I was making it _plenty_ easy for you.”

“You know what I mean.” Rhett growled. He couldn’t resist pressing his thumbs against either side of Link’s jaws, letting his fingertips cup and trace the curves of his face. Fuck. Fuck. He wanted him. Always a throb at the back of his mind, now a roaring desperation clawing towards the forefront.

Link was only too eager to lean forward, tilt his chin up in submission.

“You’re ruining me, Link.”

Link reached up, wrapping his arms firmly around Rhett’s shoulders and tugging until their mouths met. As always, he tasted incredible, sending rivets of pleasure all throughout Rhett, from the tips of his ears to his fingertips. With Link now flush against him, he braced them both against the tiled bathroom wall with one hand. Once a simple enough task, breathing now proved difficult, the struggle to keep himself composed as Link’s hands drifted across his back nearly overwhelming. And when Link whispered a breathy, “Bedroom?”, Rhett knew this was his only out before he totally lost his self-control.

He didn’t want to stop things; the constant push and pull was becoming increasingly frustrating with each encounter. Link was, at the very least, physically interested, an exciting idea in and of itself, but it wasn’t enough.

_“If only daytime me could see me now.”_

This was the problem. He’d never know if he was Link’s first choice, or his safe choice, and without that information, he’d drive himself crazy. He _needed_ to know.

“Bedroom’s a good idea. Just let me finish washing my hair and I’ll be out.”

By the time he finished, Link would be out too.

\--

 “Hey. Get ready. We’re leaving.”

Link groaned, squeezing his eyes firmly shut in protest. He couldn’t remember when or how he’d fallen asleep, and Rhett, already standing and fully dressed, wasn’t helping much by way of hints.

“Yeah. Riley’s on his way.”

“What??”

“So you better hurry.”

“Wh-“

“He insisted on taking the lead on the drive. Apparently, it’s a pretty treacherous path. And don’t worry, I already checked the ranch out, it’s legit. Unless he takes a sharp left, then we have to start worrying about our organs.”

“Rhett, how can you be so sure of this?”

“I just—I am. I need to be.”

“What?”

“Hurry up.”

\--

“Riley…you failed to elaborate on how absolutely enormous this place is.” Link’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he gazed around the expanse before him. Fields stretched farther than the eyes could see, leading into rolling hills. “What the crap.”

“It’s been in the family a long time.” Riley chuckled. “But it’s not as impressive as it looks. My brother in law owns that half, but we take turns taking care of everything. My son comes up sometimes—he thinks he’s a lot of help, but, he’s also six.”

 “Son?” Link asked breezily, which Rhett understood meant he was trying very hard not to seem too interested.

“Yeah. I uh…fell out with his mom right after he was born. Don’t get to see him enough.” Riley frowned. “Wanna see him?”  He pulled out his phone, swiping around for a while before presenting a photo of himself and his son on what looked to be the first day of grade school.

“He’s adorable.” Link said warmly. “Looks just like you.”

“You sayin’ I’m adorable?” Riley grinned the biggest Rhett had seen since they’d met, damn near splitting his face in two. He had dimples. Shocker.

“I-I didn’t. You inferred that all on your own.” Link faltered, blushing.

“Haven’t been called adorable since I was a kid myself.”

“Now _that_ can’t be true.” Link said, rolling his eyes.

“Why can’t that be true?”

“Because…it’s…you’re…hey, is that the ranch?” Link pointed, quickening his pace. “Better hurry, we’re wastin’ daylight!”

“If you take a right at the gate, you can see the horses.” Riley offered. “If that’s something you’re i—”

Link was off, in a comical cloud of dust, tearing across the terrain before Riley had a chance to finish.

“Last time he ran that fast, he nearly broke his leg.” Rhett chuckled, shaking his head. “Clumsy and quick, really bad combination.”

 

 “Haha, yeah.” Riley started. “He’s got legs like a foal.” For a moment they both watched Link finish his sprint towards the back of the building, nearly skidding and tripping over the fence on his way. “I’m surprised he’s made it this far.”

“I say that at _least_ five times a day.” Rhett chuckled tensely. He knew what was coming. Riley had slowed down and was glancing in the direction Link had run off in, clearly on the lookout for his return. The urge to take off himself was overwhelming, to race back to the car, and just _drive_ , so he wouldn’t have to answer the question he knew was coming. He thought about blocking his ears, playing deaf, playing _dead_ , but time kept spiralling on, and the question still came.

 

 

 

_“So, I just wanted to make sure. You and Link are definitely **not** a thing, right?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! So, I'm so sorry updates are so much slower now, school has resumed for me and I'll be quite busy. I will try to update at least twice a month, but I can't make any promises! I appreciate the support so much and hope you continue to enjoy and engage with this fic! The next update will come more quickly~~


	17. The Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is often blind. Like is often worse.

Forget internetaining. Link understood his true calling now. _Cowboy._ Here, in this moment, it was nearly impossible to understand how he had never come to this conclusion before. Riley’s ranch was breath-taking, picturesque through and through, complete with a tiny bed and breakfast inn cabin and a sweet, plump innkeeper that Riley called _Miss Ma_.

“He was a rowdy little thing around five or six when I first met him. Troublemaker, every bit of one. He used to hang around me in the kitchen and cause a fuss, always wanting to get at the pies before they were done coolin’. I used to tell him _‘Riley, you go on and make yourself useful out in the yard’._ And every time he’d shoot on back, ‘ _Yes Miss Ma.’_ He thought it was clever, he was always tryin’ to call me Ma but I told him not to. Miss Andrews, I said to call me. But he slipped Ma in anyways, guess that was our compromise.”

“Now, I don’t _ever_ remember bein’ a troublemaker. And I don’t even _like_ pie.” Riley shot back, leaning heavily into his Southern drawl, all the while clearly eyeing the kitchen in search of a sweet treat. “Unless you happen to have one lyin’ around?”

“You boys get out of my kitchen now. Dinner’ll be at 7, sharp, so work up an appetite out there.”

The bedrooms were divided into two wings, with a pair on either side separated by a large living area and the kitchen. After setting their things down, the walking tour moved outside to the barn, with beautiful, gleaming horses. And the ranch hand tending to them wasn’t so bad either. From the long expanse of wooden fence they could see tiny dots of cattle in the distance, and to the right, a gleaming lake. The air was fresh and vividly delicious, the sky ostentatiously bright, and Link couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so happy.

That was until—

“You ever ridden a horse?”

“I have. Link hasn’t.” Rhett interjected quickly, clapping a hand on Link’s shoulder. “But he’s been _dying_ to try.”

“My uncle fell off a horse when I was a kid and broke his arm.” Link said dubiously. “I’ve wanted to try riding but…I mean, they’re pretty big.”

“And _you’re_ pretty clumsy.” Rhett teased, laughing heartily at his own joke.

“Don’t you worry. We have kids up here learning during the summer, and I taught my son myself. I’m pretty sure I can get you on a horse today, Link.”

Link smiled. Riley had a deep, rumbly voice, the kind of voice that you’d want to listen to while falling asleep. Like a gentle thunderstorm. Something about the way he said _Link_ forced the corners of Link’s mouth up every time. It was stupid. When he said it, and smiled that gentle smile, the urge to keep it coming was _strong._

“You might be barking up the wrong tree there, Riley. I’ve been trying to convince him to just do it for years—”

“Okay. Let’s try it.” Link interrupted, snapping out of his dazed reprieve. Rhett had been in the middle of saying something, judging by the bewildered look on his face. He didn’t seem intent on continuing, so Link pressed on. “Might as well, right? 2018. The year I come out, the year I ride a horse, who needs resolutions when you can just be spontaneous?”

“I like that.” Riley grinned.

“You won’t let me break my leg though, right?”

“Nope. I’ll grab you by the waist if I have to.” Riley affirmed.

“Don’t make it sound like such a bad thing.” Link laughed. Rhett shot him a look, and he glanced away, embarrassed. Was he flirting? Was it _obvious_? Apparently, he did it unconsciously all the time. He wasn’t exactly sure how to actually try at it.

“Not a bad thing at all.” Riley smiled, Link rolled his eyes to hide his own.

\--

“Some people never learn how to ride a bike, you know. I think it’s okay if I never learn how to ride a horse.”

“You’re doin’ alright there, Neal.”

“Getting kicked off a horse three time in 20 minutes is _alright_?” Link frowned, crossing his arms and leaning up against the fence, watching with envy as Riley cantered around the pen with _laughable_ ease.

“I don’t know how much more of this my hips can take. I’m not as young as I look, y’know.”

“Oh, I know.” Riley teased, pulling up just short of the fence. It wasn’t enough to get a smile out of Link, who eyed the horse that had betrayed him. Her eyes were gentle now.

“She didn’t kick you off. She likes you.”

“This how she shows it?”

“Hey, sometimes when you like someone, you don’t know how to show it.”

“Oh yeah?” Link blushed, running his hand across the horse’s nose. Macy.

“Yeah. Maybe she’s shy. Maybe she thinks it’s a little too soon to tell you she likes you. After all, you two only just got acquainted.”

“You can tell me if you like me, Macy.” Link smiled, looking into her eyes. “I won’t bite. But I gotta let you know, I don’t exactly swing that way.”

“Hey, ya’ll mind if I take a walk by the lake. As interesting as watching Link fall off horses is—”

“Sure,” Riley said. “But just so you know, it’s the same lake we’ll be drinkin’ by later tonight though, if you wanted to wait—”

“I’m good.” Rhett said. His tone was brisk, Link thought, with that carefully practiced smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Something wasn’t right. “I’ll meet you guys back here soon. Link , don’t go falling off anything else, your face—unfortunately—is your money maker.”

“Hey.” Link quipped over his shoulder, taking a long look at Rhett’s expression while he could. “I like to think my body is my money maker, thank you very much.”

“Well, it’s nice knowing you at least _like_ to think.” Rhett said, squeezing his shoulder as he passed. Link felt warmth and hot and cold radiating all through his body where Rhett touched him and sighed. In an instant he was transported to the night before, and the way Rhett had held his waist in the shower. He thought of how good it had felt to kiss Rhett on the mouth, how good he looked when he was _wet_ , with water droplets clinging sinfully to his broad, tanned shoulders and eyelashes.

Lots of thoughts, in that moments touch.

But, despite his continuous, enthusiastic efforts to get the balls rolling towards _something_ , Rhett hadn’t taken the bait. He had said, earlier that he had a confession to make, and Link had optimistically jumped to the conclusion that that confession had something to do with _them_. But the night had passed, another night of Rhett turning him down, and he was beginning to wonder if he wasn't taking the hint.

“You wanna take a ride?” Riley asked, dismounting and petting the empty saddle space he had left behind. “I can lead you around the kiddie path.”

 “As enticing as that sounds,” Link began, glancing to where Rhett stood by the paddock, engaged with a sweet-looking white mare. “I think Rhett’s getting bored of this. He already knows how to ride, how bout you two go up the trail and I wait here with water bottles and towels like the supportive friend I am.”

“Uh uh.” Rhett called. “You didn’t drag me out here to _not_ ride a horse on a trail today. You better sally on over to that horse and ride, dammit.”

“ _Sally_?” Link made a face, adjusting his glasses against the glare.

“Link, get on that kiddie trail or so help me.” Rhett threatened. “I want to check the lake out anyways.”

“But—”

“ _Link_.” 

So he went, reluctantly, all the while trying not to think about why Rhett so badly wanted distance. He’d been like that all morning, too. Whenever possible, he’d veered off to tend to his own devices, sending Link to join Riley on his walk for firewood, despite Riley insisting he didn’t need the extra hands. He’d gone back to the cabin more than once with vague excuses (he didn’t _need_ to charge his phone, he’d barely used it at all, and why the immediate urge to call Jesse the moment Riley had to step away to deal with a work issue?).

An unsettling paranoia began to set in, putting a damper on his increasingly successful attempts at staying balanced on the horse as they slowly traversed the trail. Was Rhett mad that he’d wanted to come here so badly? Was he mad about last night? They rarely did the passive-aggressive thing, much preferring to duke things out in conversation before they festered. Link trusted that if Rhett had a problem with them being here, he would vocalize it. The last thing he wanted to do was make Rhett uncomfortable. But last night, it wasn’t as if there was much precedence for discussing ‘ _hey, I’m really annoyed you keep coming onto me when I’m just not that into it,’_ in their 34 years of friendship.

But Rhett _had_ seemed into it, unless enormous boners meant something new nowadays. _Urgh_. And now he was thinking of Rhett’s boner.

“So, I have a confession to make.” It took a couple seconds to realize Riley had been talking, allowing for a long, tedious pause before Link finally managed a weak, “oh yeah?”. Between his multiple horse falls and this, Riley had to think he was a class-A idiot by now.

“Yup. I may or may not have googled you last night. Watched a bunch of your videos.”

“Oh _god._ Please tell me it’s may not. Before you say anything, I just want to say I’m _not_ that stupid in real life.”

“You didn’t seem stupid.” Riley rumbled, chuckling. “It felt—you and Rhett been friends since grade school?”

“I guess you could call us _friends_. It’s more like we’ve known each other too long for me to shake him.” Link laughed, giving Riley a sideways glance in hopes that he would pick up on his dry sense of humour.

No reaction.  

“Uh…yeah. We’re friends. I think after this long, _friends_ doesn’t quite cut it. Rhett calls us best friends, but that always made me think of a group of teenage girls.” Link rolled his eyes. “Besides, I consider… _considered_ , my wife to me my best friend.”

Ouch.

“So, what _is_ Rhett then?”

“Uh…” Link started. “He’s…kinda like a second skin. Or like my own skin. Or…a reflection in the mirror. I dunno, he’s always—we say it all the time, when we see each other we don’t even say hi anymore, because seeing Rhett is like seeing myself in the mirror. He’s just _there_. For better or for worse.”

Riley nodded slowly, his jaw working as if he was chewing on the words. The line of questioning seemed strange, but after a few moments of musing, it was apparent why Riley was so interested in Rhett. He’d kind of been sensing that Riley had a thing for Rhett from the night before—his wide-eyed attentiveness to Rhett’s otherwise painfully dull stories, the moments of hushed conversation when he thought they were alone, and of course, how eagerly he had tried to involve Rhett in activities he clearly hadn’t been interested.

Riley had a crush.

‘And people say _I’m_ oblivious.’

“I don’t mean to disappoint you, you can still try if you want, but, uh, Rhett’s pretty straight.” Link laughed, blushing despite himself. ‘Mostly straight. Straight, _other_.’ He didn’t want to be the one to have this conversation, but it’d be better than letting Riley go to Rhett. “I don’t think he’s—and besides, it would be kinda _weird_ what all your similarities—” Link bit his tongue at the far-out, flustered look that was slowly spreading across Riley’s face. “Sorry, I just mean-- _sorry._ I’m always putting my foot in my mouth.”

Who was he to decide, anyways? Rhett had said himself that he was somewhere on the queer spectrum, sometimes. Maybe he liked Riley, too. Was that why he’d been acting weird? Suddenly, Link’s stomach twisted with the unfamiliar sensation of jealousy and possessiveness, tightening so quickly he felt sick. What if Rhett did like Riley? Or anyone? He was allowed to, he’d always been.

_‘It’s not like you’re his boyfriend, as much as you—’_

“It’s not Rhett I’m interested in, Link. It’s **_you_**.”

As much as he _wanted to be_?

Why had he thought that?

 **Why** had he _thought that?_

What was that?

Not a part of the plan. **_Never_** a part of the plan. There **_was_** no plan. Not with Rhett. And _this,_ Rhett wouldn’t be okay with _this_ , he’d made that so clear, and no, _WHY_ had he thought that?

“So I was kinda thinkin’, if you’d have me, I’d love to take you out before you leave.”

If he was being honest with himself, he’d thought it before, in the moments when he forgot himself and Rhett had him around the waist in bed and he was pressed up into his chest and he smelt like the rainforest and felt warm and safe, he had thought, _this is nice, really freaking nice,_ and Rhett rumbled something against his ear, some stupid joke that made him laugh harder than he should’ve, and it was so easy to be with him like that. He wanted to keep being with him like that. In those moments when he forgot himself, forgot what they were and what _this_ was, it was easy to want this stupid thing that he could never have with Rhett, with Rhett.

The thing they’d agreed could never happen. The thing Rhett trusted him to not let happen. And up to now, he hadn’t let the thought see daylight. He hadn’t even known it was there. But there it was.

“Link? Don’t leave me hangin’ man, at least do me the courtesy of a swift rejecti—”

“No, I mean, _yes._ Riley, that’d be great. I-I’d love to go out with you.”

 _Love_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ 
> 
> It's your slow but faithful author, Quibbles! I just wanted to say you guys reading and sharing your thoughts gives me the drive to keep writing, no matter how busy I get! I really appreciate it, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. 
> 
> If you can't tell, things are about to get interesting~~
> 
> Sound off in the comments! I read every single one <3


	18. The Twelve Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's got a date. Rhett's got a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have risen from the dead! I'm so sorry, I really underestimated how busy school would get and the last couple months have been INSANE (I can't believe I haven't updated this story since October 10th!). On the bright side, school is about to let out for Winter break, and I'm so excited to be writing and updating again. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warning: ANGST. So much angst.
> 
> Songs:  
> Clean Bandit- Baby (Ft Marina)  
> Lord Huron- The Night We Met  
> Billie Eillish- When the Parties Over  
> Coldplay- Viva La Vida

“If I’m not back by midnight, I’m definitely dead in a ditch somewhere. Let Jade know she’s inherited everything.” Link tossed over his shoulder as he ran a brush through his hair for the fifteenth time in as many seconds. “And also that she’ll be your new co-host.”

“Finally, someone I can work with.” Rhett called from the couch. It was good-natured, but the corners of Link’s mouth twitched in dissatisfaction. He had been nervous to tell Rhett about the date—for some reason, and had had no idea how Rhett might react. A part of him, the petty, quiet part that he usually kept tucked away, wanted a big reaction, a fuss. Something for him to grab hold of and make something out of. He wanted, a little, for Rhett’s brows to shoot up and his eyes to darken, his mouth tightening as his voice got low, strained with the effort of _pretending not to care_.

Instead, he’d gotten little more than a _“saw that comin’”_ and a couple lukewarm questions about how he felt about the date and where it would be taking place. How supportive.

“That navy button down was a good idea. Makes your eyes pop.” Rhett said, flipping slowly towards the marked spot in his book.

“My eyes don’t need help popping.” Link quipped, despite himself. It didn’t help that he was already nervous for what he hoped was his first successful date as an out man. Riley was really attractive, put together, and seemed like a great person. He didn’t want to mess up. He _hated_ that he couldn’t stop thinking about Rhett, who seemed all too happy to have the evening to himself.

“Touché.”  Rhett nodded, unbothered. “Sounds like your chariot’s arrived.”

“Oh shit.” Link’s heart picked up, threatening to run off without him. “Okay. Cool. Okay.”

“You’ll be fine, Neal. Just make sure you keep him wantin’ more.”

“Mm.”

\--

“You don’t like _olives_?” Riley asked, incredulous, as Link plucked the offending fruit from his salad with a frown. “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“Oh. I’ll warn you now, I don’t like _a lot_ of things. And I’m not going to apologize for it.” Link said firmly. “I’m starting a petition for picky eaters against judgy people and menus that don’t list all their ingredients.”

“Or PEAJAM for short?” Riley grinned, reaching across the table and plucking one of Link’s olive’s up with his fork.

“PEAJAMLATI.” Link smiled back. He liked that Riley ate from his plate.

“What else don’t you like?” Riley asked. “I gotta determine your level of crazy before I get too invested.”

“That’s classified information. Third date stuff.” Link said, watching Riley’s smile brighten. Despite the nerves bundling in his stomach, he was having a great time. It felt strange, to be on what clearly was a date, with a man, in a nice restaurant in public. Of course, it had happened with Rhett dozens of times, them happening to be dressed nicely for whatever reason and ending up at a restaurant, just the two of them. But in the back of his mind it had always been, ‘let people think what they want, but this isn’t what it looks like’. This time it was, and that knowledge was enough to simultaneously excite and scare him.

“I mean on one hand I am a picky eater, but on the other I’ve tried almost every kind of animal ball imaginable.”

 _“Tried?”_ Riley chuckled. “I’m afraid to ask you to elaborate.”

“I want to make it clear that 90% of these ideas are Rhett’s. The bad one’s. I have all the good ideas.” Link smirked, digging into his salad. “Eating balls was _never_ on my childhood bucket list, but here we are.”

“Really? That’s crazy. Balls have been on my bucket list as long as I remember.” Riley grinned, and it was Link’s turn to blush, avoiding the look in Riley’s eyes. He wanted to ask about if and when Riley had come out, and what that had been like. Did it have something to do with the falling out with his ex? Had he dated a lot since then? But it all felt too intimate, and he was nervous to talk about those things himself.

Riley must’ve picked up on something, because upon the waiters return, he ordered them both some chilled wine, with an endearing smile and a “let’s loosen up a little. I get the feeling that neither of us have done this too often.” Link nodded, happy for the decision making to be out of his hands. Another thing he supposed he had to get used to.

The questions came flowing shortly after the wine, and soon they were exchanging stories about their coming out experiences. Riley had always known, but had finally come out shortly after his sons’ birth as Link had suspected. His family, mostly, tolerated it, and he hadn’t been in many serious relationships.

“I’m a sucker for city boys.” He admitted. “Somethin’ about takin’ care of a man who can barely tie a knot, him gettin’ all shy and flustered, trying to put up a front. It’s cute. I like taking care of people, guess it translates a little.”

“Guess we’re incompatible then.” Link shrugged. “Considering I excel at pretty much anything you could imagine.” He downed his glass, enjoying the rush of warmth. It was great wine.

“You’re real cute, Link.” Riley’s voice got even deeper after a few drinks, and he looked even better under the warm mood lighting. “I’d show you a whole ton of things, if you’d let me.”

“Maybe I will.” Link said quietly, flushed red. This felt, good. Right. And when Riley leaned across the table, he didn’t resist.

\--

Midnight came and went, and Rhett hated himself for noticing. It would’ve been okay if he’d _only_ noticed midnight, but he hadn’t. He’d been acutely aware of _every_ passing minute before and after, from the moment the door closed behind Link until this one. Time had stretched infinitely, like molasses, the seconds crawling forward at a snail’s pace. The nights in Sao Paulo had felt like seconds, and now, a few hours felt like an eternity.

_Let me know you’re okay. **Now.**_

****

Link could be so fucking insensitive, sometimes. Of course, he was most likely fine, but after what had so recently happened to  him with another near stranger, an incident Rhett still had nightmares about, waking up in the middle of the night and wanting nothing more than to reach for his best friend and make sure he was okay, after all of that, he still dared to let even a second pass before responding?

But then again, Rhett wasn’t holding up his end of the bargain either. So much for putting Link first. Hadn’t that been his penultimate goal only days before? Then why hadn’t he been able to sit still for even a second after Link left, picking himself and driving to the nearest store? Why, despite all his good intentions and well-meaning, was he currently sitting in the dark, drinking himself stupid? Why did none of it help how sick to his stomach he felt?

And why couldn’t he stop checking the damn time.

 _Link. Answer me._ He typed sloppily, hitting send with unnecessary aggression.

The problem was the fear was real. But it wasn’t about what it should’ve been. Deep down, he knew Link was fine with Riley, in good hands, probably having the time of his life. So good of a time that he’d stopped checking his phone. That was the problem. That was what scared him.

It had taken everything in him not to completely implode when Link had casually mentioned the date. He’d seen it coming from a mile away, but, like always, it hurt so fucking bad. He’d smiled too widely, till his cheeks hurt. _Wow. That’s so exciting Link_.

Fuck.

_Mine._

Why didn’t Link _understand_? Why was all of this so damn hard? He’d been nothing but shining blue eyes and excitement, and there was no way to look away, nowhere to run in the tiny cabin that might as well have been a tombstone. Rhett wished they had never gone to that bar. But if it hadn’t been the bar, of course, it would’ve been somewhere else. None of this was fair. And now he felt angry and reckless, and Link still wasn’t back. Time crawled on.

He needed to remember why this could never work.

_Friends since first grade, there’s no way that dynamic could ever completely shift. No way Link will ever completely stop seeing you as his brother._

_Temporary. Till someone better comes along._

_We work together, it would get messy. It’s already messy._

_Might hurt Jessie._

_Link wants the domestic, the man on his arm, the ring, the fence. Things you don’t want, things you got away from because they didn’t fit, they **don’t fit** for you. _

_They might fit with Link. If only he—_

 

 

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry dude. I just got your texts. We got a little caught up there in the end.” Link’s voice was like a sonic boom, his smile broad and glaring and offensive as he shoved open the bedroom door, shedding light all over the miserable cave Rhett had cultivated for himself. “Why’re you sitting in the dark, you weirdo?” He flicked the light on, quirking a brow. He looked so _happy_ , happy and flushed.

“You were supposed to text me.” Rhett heard himself say.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s hardly past midnight though. But you’re right, you should’ve sent for backup.” Link laughed, moving towards the middle of the room, starting to close the distance between them. Already, Rhett could smell his cologne, and another scent, unfamiliar. Rhett’s head pounded.

“Your date went well.”

“Hm…” Link reached for one of the half-empty beers sitting on the bedside table, taking a long drink. “Yeah, I think so.” He glanced around the room, scanning the many cans that decorated it, before tilting his head in Rhett’s direction. “What, you throw a party here?”  

“Link, I was really worried.” Rhett stood, distancing himself from Link. Just being near him warmed the blood beneath his skin. He wished he’d stop smiling. “You can’t do that.”

“I said I was sorry.” Link frowned, finally, and _good_. Misery loved company. “Why’re you sulking?”

“Sulking.” Rhett’s head pounded. “I’m sorry…was it—” he knew he shouldn’t say it, but a part of him _wanted_ the fight. The words slipped out without his consent.  “Was it not two weeks ago that I picked you up off a curb in the middle of San Marino? Or did you forget that too?”

Silence followed, except for the blood pounding in his ears. Standing was suddenly so difficult, and he shifted his weight from leg to leg, trying to right himself. None of this was right.

Link’s face was expressionless now, and he turned away, suddenly beginning to busy himself with the beer cans that scattered the bedside table, standing them upright and grouping them neatly. Rhett wondered if Link wished he could do the same to him. It probably upset him that he wasn’t sitting neatly in his box anymore.

“You know, I told you we didn’t have to come here.” Link said evenly, but the tremor in his voice betrayed how furious he was. “You didn’t _have_ to come on this trip at all.”

It hurt so badly. Link had to have known it would.   

“Do you wish I hadn’t?” Rhett asked, his chest pounding. Why couldn’t he stop talking? “Guess it would’ve made things easier for you.”  

“You’re drunk. You need to go to sleep, Rhett.” Link shot over his shoulder, turning away. He was shutting down, disengaging like he did when things got to be too much. It usually worked out for them, taking those beats to cool off, giving each other space. Everything always looked better in the morning. But Rhett wasn’t having it.

 _Consider how you make me feel, Link. Consider all of this is because of you, because of everything about you. All this hurt. Consider **me**_.

“Do you?” He pressed, raising his voice. Might as well drop the façade that this conversation was civil. He hated that Link wasn’t looking at him. Even furious, he never wanted Link eyes off of him.

_Please._

“Rhett. Drop it.”

“So that’s a yes then.”

“Honestly? Kind of. Because you’re being a complete asshole right now.” Link said suddenly, turning. He was really mad now, Rhett could tell by the way his jaw was set. When Link got mad like this it meant it was his turn to cool things down, to demand a time out. When Link got mad he saw _red_ , and it was dangerous. Rhett knew, way in the back of his mind that he needed to stop, reach for the doorknob, take a walk, but a part of this exhilarated him as much as it hurt. A part of him wanted Link to call it, so he could stop _feeling._

“I guess part of you wishes we’d never started this in the first place then?”

“What does that have to do with—what are you talking about?” Link blinked, momentarily flustered.

Rhett tried to think of the right words. If he had never kissed Link at all, none of this would’ve started.

“If I’d never kissed you—” he started, watching Link’s expression shift into one he couldn’t read. “If…I bet you wish I were just—now that you’ve met Riley. Now I’m just a loose end.”

Link said nothing, and Rhett’s stomach twisted as he realized he was on the brink of crying. No.

“I could list a dozen reasons we should’ve never started this.” He continued, mostly for himself. There were so many reasons it should’ve never happened, and why it could never work. He needed to remember that.

“Go on then.” Link said quietly. His arms were crossed, lips firmly drawn together. “Do it, since you’ve had so much damn time to think about it.”

Rhett hesitated. This was his last chance at an out, a chance to shut his mouth and take a lap, come back and apologize, fix this. He could shake it off as being too drunk, ask Link how his date went, and apologize again. It wasn’t too late.

But he didn’t take it. He didn’t want to.

“Fine.” He bit. “I will.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter! I know things look bleak for our boys, but I hope you keep reading! :) Thanks to everyone for keeping up with this fic and continuing to check up on me and leave fantastic comments!


	19. Everything, Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. So. Ye.

“We should do this again.”

“Definitely.”

“You should call me…if you and Rhett don’t work out.”

“What?”

“What.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

Riley smiled, his eyes sparking. “Are you gunna try and tell me you’re not in love with him? You mention him every other sentence.”

“That’s not fair. He’s in every aspect of my life.”

“Exactly. But you still can’t help but smile when you mention him. You look like a little kid. It’s adorable. Which makes saying bye to you all the harder.”

“Rhett’s straight.”

“Rhett likes you just as much as you like him. Maybe more.”

“It’s not like that between us. It just isn’t.”

“But you want it to be, don’t you?”

\--

“So there’s,” Rhett fumbled, suddenly deflated. Called out on his anger, there were no flames.

“Your stupid…chewing, for one. The way you run jokes into the ground till they’re half dead. How much you need constant validation that everyone likes you. Why does it matter so much if people like you? And why does _everyone_ need to? And you’re so fucking anal. And picky. You judge things based off the most half-baked reasoning. You don’t think before you speak, 99% of the time. And—”

_And the way people gravitate towards you like a moth to a flame, and your stupid lopsided smile and easy laugh and how it twists my insides every time I hear it._

“Wow, are these your hard-hitting issues?” Link’s eyes flashed. “This is a Monday morning rant for you.”

“No, there’s more. But I’m adding how much you interrupt me to that list.” Rhett bit, even though that one wasn’t true at all. Link was an exceptional listener. But this wasn’t about what was great about him. He didn’t want to start thinking about that list. So he cleared his head and dug deeper. This was the time to really think. Lay it out.

“We have so much…history. There’d be no blissful, newlywed infatuation for us. It’s impossible not to get messy. It’s already messy.” He gestured around the dimly-lit bedroom as if the evidence might present itself.  “We both have families that it would be incredibly painful to explain this to.

Link winced. He’d struck a nerve.

“You mean Jessie? The fact that you’re still living with your wife?”

“Ex wife.”

“Whatever Rhett. Your ex-wife you still sleep with.”

“I haven’t—” Rhett caught himself, the truth a knife on his tongue. But Link caught it too, his eyes softening.

“You’re still trying to figure yourself out, and I’m trying my damdest not to get in your way. But I keep managing to.”

“You—” Link breathed. He didn’t know what to say, but the sound of his voice comforted him, somehow.

“I know what you want. I saw how gaga you got over Riley and his toddler kid. You want—full dad, the whole shebang, _again_ , the happy blended family with a million doting kids and a big gay spring wedding and all of it. I can’t give you those things. I don’t _want_ to get married again. I don’t want—I like my life the way it is right now, even it doesn’t make sense to you. Marriage never made sense to me, and I tried.”

Link bit his tongue, suddenly wishing Rhett would go back to the points about his jaw and need to fold underwear. Step away from the real and the raw. He did want those things, as they both knew, and it tugged painfully to hear that Rhett didn’t. It’s not that he

“If you’ve actually thought about all of these reasons we could never work, why are we even doing this? Why do you care?”

“Because--” Rhett bit sharply. “Because I have just as many reasons that I want you for. And those are the reasons I _can’t_ stop thinking about.”

“Oh…” Link murmured, his heart jolting. Legs walking on their own accord, he moved towards Rhett, stopping short just in front of him, close enough to distinguish the flicks of grey and green in his eyes and admire the way his lashes clung and fanned. In actuality, nothing had been resolved, but, as he pushed himself up on his toes and dragged Rhett towards him, firm forearms coming to hold him tight around his waist, and their lips met in a flash of heat and hunger, it all felt _right_.

Felt right as Rhett fought for dominance, and won (of course), exploring his mouth with deliberation, while holding him in place, leaving his mark with each clash of teeth and tongue. Link let his mind go blank, understanding suddenly that nothing could ever compare to this, to the bliss of Rhett’s bass groan against his throat as they stumbled towards the bed, to easily they slipped between frantic, impassioned kisses, quiet laughter and hungry moans.

His head spun as Rhett claimed him, quietly working against his mouth with a new intensity he knew meant this was it **.** Endgame **.**

Rhett’s hand was against his jeans, along with a whispered “You want me to?”, and Link nodded, red-lipped and warm all over as he tried to catch his breath. The understatement of the century. Fuck yes, he wanted Rhett to.  

Rhett’s smile was disarming and adorable as he pushed himself off the bed and onto his knees, tugging at Link’s pants with careful deliberation. Link felt his face burst into flames as his cock sprang forth with cartoonish delight, a blush deepened by the way Rhett’s grin widened.

“ _Gosh_ , even your cock’s beautiful, Link.”

“Oh, shush.” Link managed, his stomach bundling in knots. He was suddenly self-conscious of his own arousal, a blatant, vulnerable sign of how much he wanted Rhett, how _long_ he’d wanted Rhett, _\--_ and to make it worse, Rhett was staring right at it with that fucking half-smile.

“No, seriously. You’re so fucking beautiful. I can’t believe—” Rhett shook his head, quirking a smile before he could finish the sentence.

 “Don’t crucify me if I’m not perfect. I haven’t hard a ton of practice.”  

“I thought you were perfect at everything. A perfect human being.” Link teased, eyeing the way Rhett’s hand carefully grasped him.

“Now where’d you hear _that_ from?”

“ _You_.”

“Oh. Well I’m also always right, so it must be true.”

Link smiled faintly, trying to keep his head from filling up with fog, but Rhett was kissing the shell of his ear now, his thumb and fingertips rubbing across the sensitive tip of his cock, sending rivets of tight pleasure all through his stomach, and it was _so_ good.

“Nah. You’re the perfect one.” Rhett murmured, slowly working Link’s cock. “You’re absolutely perfect, babe.”

“Oh…” Link breathed. Not _babe_. Not babe, not baby, not bo, none of it. It sounded too good, like honey on Rhett’s tongue.

“Lie back.”

“Like this?”

“Just like that. Fuck. I can’t stop looking at you. I’ve wanted this so long.”

“Me too, Rhett.” Link was shocked his voice still worked, but then Rhett took him in, his mouth a slick, velvet heat, and all thoughts flew from his mind.

“Oh. Oh, f-fuck.” Was all Link could manage, as everything clicked into place at once. “Rhett!”

A million synapses sparked at once as Rhett’s mouth toyed with the tip of his cock, his hand stroking steadily at the base. In seconds Rhett was taking him in deeper, making his way up and down with deliciously slow sucks. It took everything for Link not to buck his hips. There was no way Rhett hadn’t practiced, or at least done some research. He _was_ perfect.

‘Dammit.’

Link reached for Rhett, pushing stray golden-brown strands of hair back so he could watch him, watch the way Rhett mouth licked and sucked and kissed up and down his now-slick cock. Rhett looked up, the smile in his eyes unmistakable, and Link felt himself go red all over again.

“You’re good, McLaughlin.” Link groaned, trying to play it cool, but the rough drag of Rhett’s tongue against the underside of his cock, all the way up to the sensitive tip, and the way he paused to deliberately, slowly, lap up the pre-cum that was springing like water from a faucet, was too good, way past ‘ _playing it cool_.’

“You like that?” Rhett’s voice was pure bass, rough with arousal.

“Yes. You’re amazing Rhett.” Link’s eye fell shut as Rhett teased the tip of his cock. Already he could feel a mind-melding orgasm building in his stomach. He never wanted it to be over.

What if this was it?

 “Wanna make you come Link. You’re so beautiful.”

“Stop.”

“You taste so good.”

“Rhett—”

“Such a pretty cock, too.” Rhett punctured, stroking Link from base to tip, picking up the pace with each compliment.

“Fuck, yes. Rh-Rhett please don’t stop.” Link couldn’t help bucking now. Rhett’s words were like music to him, and he felt it, thick and twitching all the way to his cock. He loved Rhett’s eyes on him, his mouth, everything. Loved feeling like he was what Rhett wanted.

“Want you to come undone baby. Let me see it. Lose control.”

“Oh…Rhett---” Link gasped as Rhett’s mouth was on him again, with a new determination. He felt himself tightening everywhere, his heart racing out of his chest. _Lose control._ He couldn’t. Losing control meant saying things he couldn’t take back. He wanted to say so many stupid things, in this moment.

“Rhett, Rhett, fuck, I’m coming.”

Rhett didn’t stop, glancing up to acknowledge he’d heard Link. And there was that smile again.

Link carded his fingers through Rhett’s hair, before his fist tightened as he tried desperately to hold back. “It’s gunna be a lot.” He warned.

Rhett responded by picking up the pace, and Link felt his mind blank out in bliss as he came, harder and longer than he ever had in living memory, right into Rhett’s mouth. It was a floaty, utterly blissed out sort of orgasm, the ultrarare kind where you forget your name and who you are. Link was vaguely aware that Rhett had backed off a little, choosing to let the come pool in his mouth instead of shooting down his throat--and thank god, he might’ve downed otherwise—but aside from that, his mind was totally empty, his heart racing dangerously fast.

Maybe that’s why he said it. Or maybe it was because of what Rhett had said about losing control. But, he did, whispered it, as Rhett crawled his way up to him on the bed, looking too proud of himself for his own good, and his eyes were half-closed, euphoria washing all over him.

“I love you, Rhett.”

Later, he could blame it on coming so hard something had shaken loose in his head. Blame it on sleep-deprivation. On being in a new place. On the overwhelming joy of finally being with a man in the way he had always wanted to. It didn’t have to be romantic. He hadn’t specified what kind of love.

I love you didn’t have to mean anything.  

But then Rhett grinned, and kissed him deep and slow, and said, “I love you too, bo.”

And Link took it all back. It meant _everything_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for a while, and hit a million roadblocks. I wanted it to be a good one, because it has the scene that sparked this whole fic idea for me. So, I really hope you liked it!


End file.
